The Prettiest Star
by Comicgirl20
Summary: Two months after the first movie the guardians try to adjust to their new lifestyle with each other and along the way they encounter a strange and mysterious warrior princess with a dark secret who needs help in defeating a new cosmic threat to the galaxy
1. Chapter 1

Flashback four months ago

The guard ran into the king's study. "Sire, they have penetrated the gates and are storming the castle," he shouted.

Mitus groaned. He knew that they would be coming soon, it was only a matter of time.

"We have to get you somewhere safe."

Mitus raised his hand up to stop the guard. "No, I'm staying. I must face them alone."

"But sire."

"THAT IS AN ORDER. I want you and your men to regroup and lead the people to safety." he shouted.

"Of course sir. I understand."

The guard left; leaving Mitus alone to his thoughts. He was pulling out his sword and mentally preparing for battle when all of a sudden he heard running and his name being shouted.

Zonia ran into his study with "FATHER." Mitus ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. "Babycakes, what are you doing here? You need to go, you're not ready for this." He felt her embrace getting tighter. "No, I refuse to go. I'm not going to abandon you, I'm going to fight beside you."

Mitus gripped her shoulders. "No, you'll do no such thing. It's too dangerous, I won't risk losing you."

Zonia crossed her arms "Well I'm not leaving you behind alone. We'll face this together."

Mitus knew he was not going to win this argument with his daughter; she had inherited his stubbornness, bravery, and fighting spirit.

Mitus chuckled and pet Zonia's head. "I have trained you well, daughter. You make me so proud."

She smiled and slightly blushed.

They felt the ground violently shake beneath them and heard shouting.

Mitus knew they were coming for him. He unsheathed his massive sword and grabbed Zonia's hand.

He looked her straight in the eye. "Remember your training, show no weakness to them. They will not show us mercy so give them hell."

She got her sword out, nodded her head, and followed her father through the hallway.

They ran into the throne room and heard heavy footsteps coming from the next room. Mitus signaled her to get behind the tapestry.

"Stay hidden until I give you a signal to come out. You'll catch them by surprise."

Mitus stood in the middle of the room and prepared himself for the upcoming fight. He held his sword tightly. No matter what happened he had to protect Zonia. She was his babycakes, and even if it meant dying he would do everything he can to protect her.

He heard the door breaking and saw a huge bearded man holding a mace enter the room, followed by a couple other men, and finally saw a face too familiar to him dressed in completely white with a sadistic grin on his face.

The man laughed "It's been for too long since we've seen each other, old sport."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"CAIN," Mitus growled out, he had his sword pointed towards him, waiting for the right moment to strike him down, "Why are you here?" he shouted.

Cain put his hand on his chest in false pain. "Where are your manners, old sport? No formal greetings for an old acquaintance? I'm truly hurt."

"What is your business here? You've come for a reason, so speak it before I decide to cut off your lying, evil tongue."

Zonia watched the entire scene fold out from behind the tapestry. She had never seen her father this mad before.

The huge man holding a mace spoke. "Watch your tongue,you bastard! You're in no positions to give orders." he spat.

Cain put his hand up. "Rahsaan watch your temper. We don't want to hurt him yet."

Zonia growled. Who do these men think they are talking to her father like that? They would surely pay.

"Sorry old sport. My associate here has a very short temper. Now where were we..." he snapped his fingers together. "Oh right, the reason why I'm here, old sport, is because we have some unfinished business to settle."

Mitus positioned his sword. "I guess we do." Mitus looked around the room and chuckled to himself.

"Fifteen against one. Not very fair for you Cain," he laughed.

Cain just glared at him; they all started to circle around Mitus, wielding their weapons.

Rahsaan cracked his neck. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Make him bleed." Cain shouted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitus gave a battle cry; he raised his sword and charged into the first man. He thrust his sword into his chest and punctured the man's lungs, killing him instantly.

Another one came and swung his axe at his head. Mitus ducked before the blow could hit him. He quickly got back up and brought his sword up to the man's neck and slashed it.

The others started getting nervous.

"Come on, you worthless pathetic cowards gut him." Rahsaan shouted.

Nobody made a move. They just stood there in fear of the man.

Rahsaan sneered at them. "If you want to kill someone, you have to do it yourself."

Mitus smirked at Rahsaan "Bring it on you dirty behemoth."

Rahsaan growled. He raised his mace in the air and tried getting him from the side. Mitus dodged his attack and swung his sword at Rashaan's leg. He managed to pierce the huge man's skin, leaving a huge bleeding mark on his leg.

Rahsaan seethed in pain from the injury as Mitus turned around to observe the fallen man. He was about to finish him off, when he suddenly felt something sharp being pointed directly at his back.

Cain had a sword in his hand and was pointing it at Mitus' back. He had him just where he wanted him, he thought.

"You could never get your own hands dirty Cain. You always have to have someone else do your dirty work for you." Mitus sneered.

"I still have you outnumbered, old sport. You can't keep this up forever, now can you." He stated in an eerily calm voice as he pushed the sword closer to his back.

"It's a good thing I'm not alone then. NOW ZONIA!"

Zonia ran out from behind the tapestry with her sword and started running towards the group of guards.

She rose up her sword and started swinging it at them, catching them all off guard; she drove her sword into one the guard's neck and managed to stab another in the eye and chest.

"What the hell." Cain whispered to himself as he saw Zonia fighting. She looked exactly like Mitus in every way; he froze when he saw the mark on her forehead.

Zonia's distraction gave Mitus the chance to knock out Cain's sword out of his hand and land right next to Rahsaan.

"That's my good girl. Now remember what I told you, show no mercy and give them hell, sweetie!" He winked at her.

Zonia got in her fighting stance. "Right."

She started fighting off the guards, totally ignoring Cain, who was staring at her with interest. Mitus saw this and raised his sword up to his neck.

"Stop staring at her like that you pathetic lightweight." he growled out.

Cain just smirked, "Old sport, you never mentioned to me you had such a gifted child."

Cain felt the sword get closer to his neck, almost drawing blood.

"My daughter is no concern of yours. It's just me and you, Cain." Mitus growled.

"But old sport, I don't think you realize what this means," Cain laughed. "If she's anything like you, then she's going to inherit your special gift."

"By special gift you mean curse."

Cain sneered at Mitus in disgust, "You're destroying our race by making her mortal. Think of all that raw power, brewing inside her. She could be one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy."

"No. I'm saving her from that fate. I won't let her go through what I had to go through."

"You fool! Don't you see she could be just like us? Think of the endless possibilities; we would all be unstoppable together! We can take over the universe if we wanted to," Cain put his hand out to shake Mitus' hand. "What do you think, old sport?"

Mitus slapped his hand away. "So long as I'm breathing Cain, I won't ever let you use her for your petty needs. I won't let her end up like you."

Cain glared at Mitus. His eyes started to glow a bright purple. "How dare you turn down my offer, you stupid fool! You have just sealed your fate, old sport." he spat out. A bright light emerged from Cain's hand, hitting Mitus straight in chest, throwing him back.

Zonia witnessed the strange man throw her father back. His eyes were glowing a bright purple and his fists were smoking. He didn't even lay a finger on him.

Cain snapped his fingers "RAHSAAN."

Rahsaan got up and was gripping the fallen sword that was on the floor in his hand. He gripped mitus by his hair. "Yes Cain?"

Cain pointed at Mitus, "FINISH HIM."

Rahsaan smiled sadistically. "With pleasure."

The world went in slow motion for Zonia. As she finished killing the last guard, she saw Rahsaan raise his blade and drive it straight into her father's chest.

Zonias eyes widened. She couldn't catch her breath. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO."

Rahsaan took the sword out of his chest and dropped Mitus on the ground to bleed.

Mitus grasped his bloody chest and took quick breaths. He was losing blood fast and he felt very cold.

Zonia's eyes began to water and she charged straight for Rahsaan in blind fury. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FATHER, YOU MONSTER."

She punched him in the gut repeatedly and started to kick at him.

But he just grabbed and put her in a tight bear hug.

He sneered at her. She was trying to wiggle free out of his grasp. She wouldn't stop thrashing or kicking.

"Stop it now, you're beginning to annoy me girl."

She just gave him a dirty glare and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You little brat, I'll have immense satisfaction when I get to slice your pretty little throat."

"RAHSAAN, RESTRAIN YOURSELF." Cain shouted.

He walked over to Rahsaan and began to analyze the girl in his massive arms. "After all, we don't want to hurt our new friend ,now do we?" Cain said in a sweet song voice.

He turned his attention to Zonia. "Such a pretty little thing, with your cute little pink freckles, button nose, and that very unusually mark on your forehead, my dear."

He patted her cheek."You and me are going to become very close,my dear. Together, we can take over this entire galax- OW."

Before Cain could finish his sentence, she bit down hard on his hand.

Cain clutched his now injured hand and put a huge fake smile on his face. "I can already tell that we are going to have so much fun together, you adorable little nuisance." He seethed through his teeth.

She just stared at him, totally unamused, and blew him a raspberry. Mitus started to laugh at Cain's predicament, irking Cain, making him growl in annoyance at the fallen man.

Cain walked towards mitus and addressed Zonia. "I'll be right back don't go anywhere. Oh wait, you can't, can you." he chuckled.

Cain crouched down to Mitus' level and smirked at him, "It's been fun, old sport. You were always such a worthy opponent for me, but it looks like I've finally won."

Mitus just laughed at his face, confusing Cain. "You're the real fool, Cain; you think you've won just because you've defeated me and taken over my kingdom." Cain narrowed his eyebrows at him. Mitus pointed at Cain's chest. "It is you who is destined to lose, because you were always so arrogant and underestimated everyone. My daughter will never join you, because I taught her good morals and standards. She's going to slaughter you and reclaim the kingdom."

Cain rolled his eyes. "You must be losing your mind, old sport, from the blood loss. Such a pity, you dying like this. It truly breaks my heart."

"Wait at least grant me a final request before I die, for old times' sake."

"Ugh, fine. What is it that you want?"

"I want to say my goodbyes to my sweet daughter."

"Fine, I'm feeling merciful. I'll grant you this final request."

Cain snapped his fingers. "Rahsaan, release the brat."

"But Cain."

"NOW." Cain spat.

Rahsaan released Zonia from his grasp and she ran over to her father's bloody body and crouched down next to him, hugging him tightly while crying into his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I wasn't strong enough." she hiccupped.

He rubbed her back gently. "Hush now, do not blame yourself. This was not your fault, you fought courageously, babycakes. Now look at me."

Fat tears were rolling down her eyes and she was sniffling. Mitus gently stroked her cheek, "You've grown up so much babycakes. I'm so proud to have you as my daughter."

Mitus coughed roughly and was starting to lose his breath. He looked at Zonia and smiled. "I have something for you right here in my coat pocket. I want you to have It." he said.

She reached inside his bloody chest pocket and pulled out a small crystal.

"This will lead you to your destiny, just follow the path and it will show you the way." she put it in her pocket to keep it safe.

Mitus eyes started to close. Zonia saw this and started to grip his shoulders tightly. "I don't want you to go, please, so many people depend on you and look up to you for guidance. Who's going to do that?" she cried.

Mitus wiped away her tears. "Babycakes, you can do it I know you can. You're wise beyond your years and a very strong leader. You just have to believe in yourself."

Zonia started to cry harder. "I don't want to believe in myself, I want you to stay."

"Zonia, I'm always going to be with you protecting you."

"But I still need you."

"No you don't. I know you'll be okay babycakes. You're a true hero and I love you with all my heart."

Mitus eyes closed shut and zonia held her breath.

"Father..."

Mitus gripped her shoulders and whispered with his dying breath. "I'm going with the stars now, take care."

His grip loosened and she couldn't hear him breathing. She bit down hard on her lip and hugged his body. Fat tears were falling from her face rapidly.

"Father, no!" she hiccupped between sobs. She didn't want to let go of him.

Cain just yawned. "Mitus let his emotions get the best of himself. Even in the end it's pathetic really. Don't you agree?"

Zonia felt her teeth starting to grind, and her nails also started digging into her skin after she heard this comment.

"Now come on, get up. Your new life awaits you." He extended his hand to her, but she didn't take it.

He snapped at her "Didn't you hear me? I said GET UP." She still didn't respond to his threat, infuriating him.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to get up, and if you refuse to do so I'll punish you severely."

She still didn't respond.

"ONE."

"TWO."

After two, she raised her head up to look him straight in the eye.

He smiled at her "Are you ready to behave like a good little girl?" He still had his hand out waiting for her to take it.

She just glared up at him and spit directly at his eye.

He bared his teeth at her and sneered down at her in disgust.

"Rahsaan." Cain shouted.

He came right next to Cain and looked down at her.

"Discipline the little brat."

He cracked his massive knuckles."Of course, with pleasure, sir."

Rahsaan walked right up to her and glared down at her, Zonia didn't feel intimidated by him at all. She just crossed her arms around her chest.

"Do your worst peasant." she said in a calm voice.

With that comment,he punched her in the face; the punch was so strong that it threw her to the wall.

She was clutching her cheek in pain from where he punched her and trying to wipe up the blood that was gushing out of her nose.

Rahsaan started to advance towards her, while Cain just crossed his arms around his chest and glared at her hunched form.

"I am your new master. You are just a disobedient pet that needs to be trained to know its place, and like every pet, I will keep you on a very very tight leash until you obey me."

"You have brought this upon yourself princess, I do not tolerate any disobedience whatsoever. You're under my command now and if I have to keep punishing you until all your bones in your body break, then so be it."

Zonia knew she had to escape, fast. She wouldn't survive a week under his command she saw Rahsaan approaching her and tried to find something to defend herself. She spotted a sword from one of the guards she slaughtered and quickly got it and hid it from him.

He finally approached her and gripped her shoulder hard. "Get up you brat so we can continue your lesson on obedience."

Zonia quickly turned around gave a battle cry and brought the sword out swinging it at him. She managed to cut off one of his hands clean off.

He was now clutching his bleeding stump in pain and screaming out various curse words towards her.

She stared at him and brought her foot down to his face and kicked it hard. "I should kill you right now for what you've done, but I think this is a much better punishment for yo. Let this be a reminder to you."

With that said, she started to slowly approach Cain. She held out the sword threateningly towards him.

"My father didn't deserve the death you gave him. He was a kind, honorable man that cared for everyone." She spat.

"I gave him the death he so righteously deserves. His petty emotions and feelings are what got him killed MY PET."

"I AM NOT YOUR OBEDIENT LITTLE PET. I AM A FEARLESS WARRIOR AND I WILL FIGHT YOU ANY WAY I CAN."

"You think you can defeat me, even when your father couldn't? I am an all-powerful being that could kill you with a simple hand motion."

Zonia knew that he was right. There was no way she could defeat him alone, she needed help. But she needed to get off the planet first. For that to work she kept thinking about it, desperately wanting it to come true.

"Now give me your sword."

Zonia was gripping her sword tightly towards Cain, when all of a sudden her pocket started glowing, confusing her.

She grabbed the item that was glowing and realized that it was the crystal her father gave her. It was flashing different colors. Cain's eyes widened when he saw the crystal in her hand. He tried to grab it from her before it was too late, but the light had already engulfed her body and soon after a bright light flashed before the entire room, and Zonia was gone.

He started screaming in rage. He was so close, he looked down at Mitus' body and raised his fists in the air. "MARK MY WORDS MITUS! I'M GOING TO FIND HER, EVEN IF I HAVE TO TEAR APART THE WHOLE GALAXY."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zonia woke up. She had been laying on a dirt ground and noticed that she wasn't in the throne room anymore. She was in some sort of forest. She had noticed people circling around her, staring at her wide eyed. She looked around at the people and couldn't recognize their race.

"Can anyone tell me where exactly am I."

"You're on Texus Five,"

Zonia's eyes widened. "TEXUS FIVE! how did I end up here! I'm from Zalarion, that's like seven planets away from here."

"We don't know, we saw a big flash of light and saw you falling from the sky."

Zonia raised her eyebrows. "Falling from the sky."

She looked down at the crystal in her hands. This thing saved her from Cain. It was going to lead her to her destiny, like her father told her.

She got up and cracked her back and started walking away from the group of people.

"Where are you going?" one of them asked.

"I'm going to find out where this crystal comes from so I can find my destiny and save my planet."


	2. Chapter 2

"Way to go Star-dork. Thanks to you, we have to stop to get more fertilizer for Groot," Rocket shouted as he was going down the Milano's ramp. Peter turned around when he heard Rocket's comment.

"Hey it's not my fault that you blasted Groot's fertilizer."

"Well I wouldn't have blasted Groot's fertilizer if you hadn't thrown your stupid purse at my face," spat Rocket.

"Okay one, it's a knapsack, and two, I didn't mean to throw it at your face. It was an accident."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"WAS NOT."

"WAS TOO."

"WAS NOT."

"WAS TOO."

"ENOUGH." shouted Gamora who was currently inside the Milano. She had watched as the two so called "grownups" argued like small children fighting over a toy.

They both shut up quickly but glared at one another coldly.

"You two are squawking like small birds." stated Gamora who was looking at both of them.

"I do not hear the squawking that you speak of, I only hear Quill and Rocket arguing," stated Drax, as he was going down the Milano's ramp.

"We have seriously got to teach Drax about metaphors. But that's beside the point. I need you two to get the fertilizer." Peter transferred Rocket the units on his data pad to buy the fertilizer for Groot.

"Why the hell do we have to get it, and who's gonna keep an eye on Groot?"

"Gamora and me have important matters to discuss, so we'll stay behind and watch over Groot"

"Important matters my ass. You just want us out of the ship while you try to get her in your pants."

"Won't that be hard because your pants are too small even for you?" stated Drax as he got next to Rocket.

Rocket smirked at Drax's comment and let out a laugh, "Well put Drax, well put Drax."

"Just go already. Me and Gamora will keep an eye on Groot while you two are gone." Peter turned around and started to walk up towards the Milano's cockpit to talk to Gamora.

"Yeah,yeah whatever Star-dork." Rocket shouted as he and Drax were walking away from the Milano in search of fertilizer for Groot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zonia was annoyed.

She had been on her own for four months, two weeks, and two days. She had been keeping count of the days. During those long months she had been going to every single pawn shop, antique shop, and jewelry shop across the galaxy, but they all had one thing in common: they didn't have what she was looking for, which was an answer. No one seemed to know what it was, or where its place of origin, making Zonia feel very frustrated, and it also didn't help her situation that she was being hunted down by countless bounty hunters.

The broker was examining the small crystal in his hand, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It had a bluish, purple color and hardly weighed anything.

"I have never seen anything like this my dear. It is very unique. Tell me, where exactly did you get it from?"

Zonia shrugged her shoulders. "That's just the thing. I don't know where it came from, my father gave it to me."

"Well it does look like it's worth a few units. How does 100 units sound?"

Zonia just closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. "Sir, as I have told you before, it's not for sale. All I am looking for is information."

She snatched the crystal from his hand and put it in her satchel. She was turning towards the exit when all of a sudden a huge burly man walked through the door.

The broker nervously gulped. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, but she certainly can." He had put his big beefy hand on her shoulder and was squeezing it.

"You're coming with me."

She then turned her head towards the man, and gave him a smirk. "I don't think so. Either you walk out of here now or I'll break your nose, but not before I bruise your genitals."

The broker raised his hands. "Why don't you take this outside?"

"Shut it old man." The bounty hunter growled.

He cracked his massive knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this. Easiest three billion units I've ever earned."

He threw his fist at her, but she dodged it and grabbed his other fist and squeezed. She felt his bones crack in her fist.

"Ah,you little bitch."

She just raised her eyebrow at his comment and tilted her head in confusion.

"I do not know what this term means."

He then tried to punch her with his free hand, but she just dodged it and raised her leg and kicked him hard, straight in his genitals.

He fell on the floor in pain and was gripping his bruised genitals in pain. "I thought you said you would break my nose."

"Are you calling me a liar, good sir?"

She then gave him an uppercut punch and broke his nose. He then fell backwards and was knocked out.

Zonia then wiped the man's blue blood off of her gloves and then looked at the broker. He was against the wall and had his hands raised high in the air.

"Take whatever you like just don't hurt me."

Zonia just rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "I'm not going to rob you or hurt you."

She then leaned towards his ears and whispered in an eerily calm voice, "But if you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, that I was here I'll gouge out your eyes and slit your throat where you stand."

The brokers' eyes went wide when he heard her comment. He was speechless.

Zonia then kissed his cheek and pat it. "I bid you farewell well, good sir."

She then turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

Before she left, she pointed to the bounty hunter on the floor."You might want to throw him outside before he stinks up the place."

With that last comment, she left leaving the broker completely baffled trying to process what just happened.

He looked around his store and saw the bounty hunter groaning in pain,on the floor bleeding.

"Why do all the crazies walk in here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a description of my oc for my fanfic

Full Name-Zoniacallistoopheliacassiopeiacressidalyra the third

Nickname-Zonia

Gender-Female

Age-16

Species-Zalarion

Skin color-Pink

Eye color- yellow

Hair color-Purple

Height-5'2

Occupation-Princess

Skills-sword fighting and hand to hand combat

Now back to the story

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zonia was tired after her run in with the bounty hunter.

She had been wandering in deep thought about her close call with the bounty hunter. She then saw a dirty old tavern that looked like the perfect place to calm her nerves.

"I need a drink," she thought as she made her way into the tavern, completely oblivious to the outside world around her and the four bounty hunters watching her from afar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The four bounty hunters were spying on her from an alleyway. One of them was holding up a holopad that projected an image of their current employer sitting on a throne, sipping a cup of wine.

They showed their employer a video of her walking in a bar. "Is that the girl you're looking for?"

The man looked at the video and smirked in triumph when he saw her enter the bar alone. "Yes that's her alright."

He took a sip of his wine and cleared his throat.

"Follow her, make sure the little brat doesn't make it off planet."

"Understood," said the bounty hunter as he was about to turn off the holopad.

The man on the holopad's screen raised his hands. "Wait."

"Remember, I want the brat back alive and if she's not, well, let's just say that you four will be very jobless and also very lifeless."

The statement caused all of the four of bounty hunters to look at each other nervously.

"Well?" the man said impatiently, waiting for an answer as he took a drink from his wine glass.

"Y-yes of c-course si-sir," stuttered one of the bounty hunters.

He smirked and clasped his hands together. "Excellent."

He then ended the transmission with the bounty hunters, and chuckled in victory.

He poured himself some more wine and shouted "Rahsaan."

All of a sudden, a big burly bearded muscled man walked through the door. He was approximately eight feet tall, with a massive hook on his left hand from where it was cut off, a massive black beard that was braided at the end, and long black hair that looked like a lion's mane. He had red colored eyes and was dressed in black furs with shoulder pads that had spikes, connecting them was his necklace made out of animal teeth. He carried a massive mace on his back that had blood on it from his previous victims.

Rahsaan crossed his arms over his chest. "You called?"

"Make preparations. We're going to have a very special guest of honor coming here for a little reunion."

Rahsaan felt his blood begin to boil."By special guest, you mean that annoying little brat of a princess that cut off my hand? Why not just kill the little nuisance?" he growled out.

Cain smirked at Rahsaan. "The princess shows far too much potential to just be killed. We need her to be on our side."

"You know that she wants you dead right? After you killed her father Nitus."

Cains suddenly calm demeter changed, and he crushed his glass in his hand.

"Mitus was a fool! I gave him a chance for power and wealth, but the fool wouldn't take it. He let his pathetic emotions get the best of him."

Cain grabbed a white handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe the blood off his hand. "He had infinite power that could destroy moons for God's sakes, but he chose to suppress it."

Rahsaan just raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Does she have the same powers Mitus had?"

"She has it all right. That mark on her forehead proves it. She is a valuable asset that I'm not going to lose."

Rahsaan just shook his head. "She's not going to come willingly. She'll fight you every step of the way."

Cain snarled. "The little brat may want to kill me, but whether she likes it or not she's joining me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rocket and Drax had just come back from the flower shop with the fertilizer for Groot.

"Can you believe the nerve of that jackass? No pets allowed in the store. But I showed him, plus we got a sweet discount on the fertilizer."

"Yes, threatening to blow up his shop did give us a good discount friend."

Rocket snickered at his comment and got out his holopad.

Rocket was looking down at it. "We still have some units left over from the fertilizer."

Rocket gave Drax a devious smile. "I say it calls for a celebration of victory drinks. What do say buddy?"

"I am a bit thirsty, but shouldn't we head back to the ship? Our companions will start to worry."

Rocket rolled his eyes."Worry my ass. Quill's too busy trying to get Gamora in his pants. Besides they'll never know."

Rocket winked at Drax with his right eye.

Drax just raised an eyebrow. "I still do not understand why Quill would want to share his pants. And is there something wrong with your eye?"

Rocket slapped himself in the face and started to mumble. "Friggin idiot Drax."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zonia found an empty seat at the back of the tavern and gave the bartender eight units.

"One nectar juice please." she said to the three eyed bartender.

She was too focused on the bartender giving her juice that she didn't notice the two men walking into the tavern towards her.

"Hey Pinkie, are these seats taken?"

Zonia was taken off guard at the sight before her. A tall, muscled, shirtless, gray man with red markings and a small furry little beast on his hind legs with his arms crossed around his chest.

She quickly forced a smile on her face and spoke to them.

"No, they're not taken."

Rocket climbed onto the seat next to Zonia's while Drax took the seat beside his furry companion. They both ordered alcohol and were waiting for their drinks.

Zonia didn't realize that she was staring at both while she was stirring her drink.

"Stop staring kid, it's rude."

Zonia started to blush. "Oh, many apologies sir. I did not mean to offend you by staring at you. I hope you can accept my dearest apology."

Her apology caught both Rocket and Drax by surprise. Rocket just gave her a WTF face while they sat in silence.

Drax decided to break the silence. He put his hand on her shoulder in a gentle manner. "You have nothing to apologize for. My furry companion here simply has anger issues and temper tantrums."

Rocket glared at Drax and spat out, "I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES."

Drax just smirked at Rocket while Zonia giggled at his angry outburst.

The bartender just gave them all a weird look as he gave Rocket and Drax their drinks.

Drax put a fist to his chest. "I am Drax, and this my friend Rocket. May I ask who are?"

Zonia then introduced herself. "My name is Zonia, and it is a pleasure to meet both of you fine gentlemen. " She then extended her arms towards Rocket and Drax to shake their hands.

"You're not from around here, are you kid?" Rocket asked as he took a drink.

Zonia's eyes widened at his comment and she quickly tried to hide her fear by taking a long sip of her drink.

"You act way too proper and nice to be from around this dump of a planet," Rocket stated.

"You also look quite too young to be in this establishment all by yourself."

Zonia just rolled her eyes at Drax's comment. "I'm not too young to be in here. I'm very mature for my age and can take care of myself."

Rocket laughed. "What are you, like twelve?"

"I'm sixteen," she said in an annoyed tone.

Drax grinned at her."You are quite small for your age, no?"

"I'm not short, I'm average height where I come from," Zonia huffed.

Rocket raised an eyebrow. "Which is…?"

"Nowhere that concerns you," zonia said sadly.

"Something is troubling you tiny pink child. What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just going through some stuff right now," She said.

"What kind of stuff?" Rocket asked suspiciously.

"It's just some super private stuff I'm going through right now, by myself."

"You can't be by yourself. You're just a child. Who is traveling with you?" asked Drax.

"Nobody's traveling with me," she said sadly while looking at the floor.

"What about your parents? They must be traveling with you." stated Drax.

"My parents are dead," she stated in a bitter tone.

Zonia was getting annoyed with all these questions. They were bringing back horrible memories.

All of a sudden, four bounty hunters entered the bar and crowded around Zonia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They all smirked and snickered at her. "This is going to be so easy, I mean look at her. She's so tiny and runty, ain't that right, baby?"

Zonia just lowered her head in embarrassment at their comments, trying to ignore them.

Then one of them pulled on one of her ears.

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch."

Drax then grabbed the man that was holding her ear by his throat and began to squeeze it tight.

Drax gave him a murderous glare. "How dare you treat her like that! I should crush your neck in my hands."

The rest of the bounty hunters had raised their guns at Drax and were ready to fire.

"Hey put your guns down unless you want things to get ugly," Rocket spat at the bounty hunters.

They all just laughed at him and one of them pushed him off his chair. "Stay out of this RAT."

"RAT!" Rocket spat out, as he was reaching for his gun on his back. No one called him rat and lived.

"Wait guys, it's okay. Stand down, I don't want to get you to get involved in this. It's fine," Zonia said in a worried voice.

She got in front of Rocket. "Please put your gun down. I don't want you to get hurt."

Rocket looked at her begging eyes and put his gun down. "Ugh, fine, whatever kid."

She then put her hand on Drax's shoulder and looked at him. "Please let him go."

Zonia pleaded and gave him a sad smile. "I'll be okay."

He stared at her for a moment. She looked so much like his own daughter. He then looked towards the bounty hunter who was gasping for air and dropped him on the floor.

They all put their guns down and helped their fallen comrade up.

Zonia looked at both Drax and Rocket ."I thank you both so much for showing concern for me."

She gave Drax a tight hug, completely catching him by surprise, and he slowly gave her a hug back.

She then turned towards Rocket, who just put his hands up in defense.

"No hugging, it's weird."

Zonia just laughed at his comment. "Fine by me."

She then leaned down towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He stared at her in complete shock and was rubbing the part of his cheek that she kissed.

She turned her head to the bounty hunters, "I'll go with you willingly if you leave them alone."

One of the bounty hunters just rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever kid, let's go."

One of them roughly grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the exit.

"You've made the right decision kid. Now come on."

Drax and Rocket watched her being dragged out through the exit.

Rocket just stared at the exit. "She actually kissed me."

Drax just looked at the ground. "She showed no fear of me at all and gave me a hug."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zonia smirked when they were outside and stopped walking.

"What the hell are you doing kid? Don't stop walking."

She then yanked her arm back and gave them all a glare as she cracked her knuckles. "I'll give you guys a choice: either leave now, or face the worst ass kicking you'll ever get."

They all laughed at her threat.

One of them started reaching towards her arm to grab it. "Ha, you're funny runt, but enough joking around, come on."

She then grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back. "Don't call me that, unless you want your arm dislocated."

They all stared at her in shock.

He glared at her from behind. "You wouldn't dare runt."

She smiled sweetly. "You have brought this upon yourself."

CRACK.

He fell on the floor screaming, gripping his arm in pain.

One of the bounty hunters tried to grab her "Why you little bitch."

She dodged his punches and started to tire him out.

She glared at him. "My turn."

She gave him both a roundhouse punch and an uppercut that were so strong he crashed through the tavern's front wall and landed in front of Drax and Rocket.

They looked at the big hole in the wall and saw Zonia.

Rocket stared at her "HOLY FUCK."

Zonia looked at the two remaining bounty hunters who had their guns pointed at her.

"One way or another you're coming with us."

She then rolled her eyes at them and charged straight through them, running at full speed, pushing people out of the way.

They started to chase her. "Let's get her."

Drax then grabbed Rocket and the fertilizer and ran out of the tavern's new door in the wall.

Rocket glared at Drax. "What the hell are you doing you idiot?"

"We are going after her." Drax stated as he quickened his pace.

"Why the fuck are we getting involved? She's just trouble." Rocket said.

Drax stopped running. He dropped the fertilizer and grabbed Rocket roughly by his tail. He held him upside down and brought him close to his face. "SHE IS JUST A CHILD YOU FURRY LITTLE BEAST, AND I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH ANOTHER INNOCENT CHILD DIE."

Rocket was speechless. He knew Drax would do anything to save a child from getting hurt, and he knew deep down it was the right thing to do.

"Alright, fine fine. We'll go save her, but if anything happens to us, I'm personally blaming you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zonia was running past a crowd of people knocking some over. "Move out of the way, move!"

The bounty hunters were trying to catch up with her.

"How the hell is she not slowing down? It's like she's going faster."

"We'll never catch her like this."

"I know a way we can get her. Give me your gun, quick!"

He put his hand on the trigger and waited until she was in target sight.

"Gotcha now you little bitch!"

He pulled the trigger and out popped an electrified net that wrapped around her legs.

She fell face first on the ground and was screaming in pain from the electricity. Her body was twitching in random directions.

They ran towards her, ready to grab their prize.

She saw the men towering over her, smirking. "We bagged ourselves a pretty little prize."

One of them tightly cupped her cheeks in his hand."Why don't you smile nice and pretty for us, princess?"

She spat straight in his eye.

He wiped the saliva off of his eye and slapped her hard across the face.

The other one looked at his associate and gave him an evil smirk. "He said he wanted her back alive, but he didn't say we couldn't rough her up."

"Right you are, where should we start first, then? Her pretty little face or her stomach?"

"How about nowhere, you cock sucking assholes?"

Both the bounty hunters looked at each other in confusion.

Zonia recognized the voice. It was Rocket.

"Who the hell said that? Show yourself!"

Rocket growled "I did bub."

They turned around and saw Rocket pointing his gun at them.

"It's the rat from the bar."

"RAT!" Rocket growled out.

Rocket started to shoot at the guy that called him rat and chased after him.

The last bounty hunter was backing away slowly, trying to escape undetected, but bumped into something hard, only to learn that it wasn't something... it was someone.

Drax got the bounty hunter and started punching him in the face.

He then grabbed the man by his hair and had one of his blades at his throat.

"WHY WOULD YOU HURT HER? SHE'S JUST A CHILD."

The bounty hunter stuttered out his answer. "I-I was s-s-sent by my employer to retrieve her for him-m."

"Who is your employer?"

"I really don't know, I swear, honest!"

Drax dropped him on the floor and kicked him in his gut.

"I will let you live, but only because I need you to give this message to your employer. Tell him that if anyone tries to hurt or take away this small child that I, Drax the Destroyer, will be there to gut them personally. Now get out of my sight."

The man scurried away in a flash, leaving behind a dust cloud.

Drax then turned his attention to the child on the ground. He crouched down and started to cut the net off her legs.

"You're safe now. I took care of them, there's nothing to fear anymore child."

She gave him a small smile and started to feel very sleepy.

When he was finished cutting the net, he saw that she had a huge gash on her left leg that was bleeding out.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it hard, "P-please help me," she plead before she passed out.

Drax tore a strip of fabric off his pants and tightened it around her wound to stop the bleeding.

Drax then gently picked her up, bridal style, and started to walk.

"Hey, where the hell are you going to take her Drax?" Rocket said as caught up to Drax.

"Back to the ship so I can treat her wounds." Drax said as he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. Authors note

This is just an author's note I would like to hear back some feedback on my story or some comments also if you guys have any questions about my fanfic please ask away


	5. Chapter 5

**Back on the Milano**

Peter and Gamora were in the Milano's small kitchen, they were currently watering Groot who was happily shaking back and forth to O-O-H Child by The Five Stairsteps with a huge smile on his face.

Gamora poured some water down on Groot. "He seems to enjoy the melody very much."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, it has that effect on people." He turned towards Groot who was smiling brightly up at them waving his little twig arms.

"I am Groot."

Peter pointed down to Groot. "Let me just say that you, little buddy, have got to be the second greatest dancer in the whole universe."

Gamora raised an eyebrow. "Second."

"Yes, because I'm the number one dancer in the entire universe."

Gamora just rolled her eyes at his comment. "Your cockiness will be the death of you one day."

"I highly doubt that. If I ever died it would be because of Rocket's cooking or a misunderstanding with Drax about metaphors."

They both laughed at his comment and looked at each other. Peter slid his hand on her hand. She suddenly stopped laughing and turned away from him.

Peter frowned. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"It's just, I'm not used to this." she said sadly.

"What." he asked concerned.

She put her head down. "Affection and friends, it's all so foreign to me. I've never felt anything like this, not even with my own siblings."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm still adjusting to this too and I bet the others are having a hard time as well."

Groot nodded his head and crossed his arms. "I am Groot."

All of a sudden, the song changed to "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" and Peter got an idea. He got up and started to dance slowly in front of Gamora and Groot.

Groot tilted his head. "I am Groot?"

They both looked at him confused. "Peter what are you doing?" she asked, still very confused.

He started shaking his hips and moving his arms. "I'm just dancing to our song, remember?"

"Yes I remember. I threatened to castrate you because you were trying to use your pelvic sorcery on me, like I was some starry eyed waif."

He put his hand out to her. "You still owe me a dance. Come on, it will be fun! Whenever I'm feeling sad, I just dance my problems away."

She rolled her eyes. "I am a warrior, I do not dance."

"But it doesn't hurt to try. Come on, pretty please?" he begged.

She let out a deep sigh and took his hand. "Ugh fine, but if you tell anyone this happened I'll break your neck."

He put his hand on her back and slowly started dancing. "That's good enough for me."

They danced to the rhythm, moving their hips and feet slowly, and stared at one another, blocking out everything else. Peter looked at her eyes and his throat suddenly felt very dry and he had a weird feeling in his chest. He had never felt anything like this before. For another person, it was so weird to him and he kind of liked this new feeling.

Gamora smiled at him. "Is this the reason why you made Drax and Rocket leave the ship? Because you wanted to dance with me?"

He smirked. "Maybe I did, but hey now you're smiling. Don't you just feel better?"

"A little bit. It is quite soothing and relaxing." she said.

He looked over to his shoulder at Groot, "Even Groot's joining in on the fun. Right Groot?"

Groot was shaking his body and moving his arms. "I am Groot." He said happily.

She put her head on his shoulder. "We are just like the Kevin Bacon from your planet are we not."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess we are."

The music stopped, but they were still holding to one another. They looked into each other's eyes and both started to slowly lean towards each other for a kiss. They were mere inches away from each other's lips when Drax came running in the kitchen with Rocket holding a pink girl in his massive arms.

"Drax, why is there a little girl in your hands?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Furry companion, quickly retrieve the first aid kit," Drax shouted, completely ignoring Peter.

He put her down on the kitchen table next to Groot, got a rag from the sink,and started to clean her wound before it got infected. Groot tilted his head in confusion and pointed at her. "I am Groot."

Gamora and Peter broke from their embrace and got a closer look at the girl. She was totally unconscious and had a huge wound on her left leg that was bleeding out.

Rocket came back with the first aid kit and gave it to Drax. He looked down at her wound and saw that it required stitches.

Peter looked down at Rocket, "Rocket, what happened? You and Drax were just supposed to get fertilizer."

Rocket put both his hands up defensively. "Hey, we got the fertilizer, we just got a little sidetracked in the end, that's all."

"How did you get sidetracked Ranger Rick?" Peter asked suspiciously.

Rocket just rolled his eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Gamora just shook her head at Rocket and turned to Drax. "How did you and Rocket meet her?"

Drax looked down at her sadly, "We met her in a small dirty tavern. She was all by herself. She was so polite and showed no fear towards us at all, she was just so innocent." He stroked his hands through her purple hair, sneering down at the ground, "Four men walked in attempting to take her. They called her rude names and hurt her. We managed to scare them off and after that, I promised that I would protect her from whoever's trying to get her."

He looked through the first aid kit for a needle and string. "I need to stitch her wound before it bleeds out any more."

Peter saw how angry Drax was. "Drax, maybe you should let Gamora stitch her wound. You look very tense."

"I am not tense. I am perfectly capable of stitching her wound." He spat.

Peter grabbed his hand. "Dude, just stop. You don't want her to be in anymore pain, do you? Just give the needle to Gamora."

Drax turned his head and gave the needle and thread to Gamora.

"Please be gentle with her. She is so tiny and frail."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cain pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "So let me get this straight." he seethed out.

"Not only do you come back to me empty handed, but you also have the **NERVE**

to demand payment **FROM ME** as well."

Cain got up from his throne. "Tell me, gentlemen, why should I even consider giving you one unit when you come back to me with no girl?"

" **Are you blind? Look at what happened to us!"** one of them shouted angrily.

"That is not my concern, nor do I care. It was your own faults you underestimated the little nuisance."

"But we alm-…."

" **Silence."** Cain bellowed out.

They all stared up in shock at their employer and started to shake nervously.

His eyes started to glow purple and his body began to rise up in the air. " **YOU REPULSIVE MORTALS HAVE NOT ONLY FAILED ME, BUT YOU HAVE WASTED MY PRECIOUS TIME."**

He pointed his glowing hands towards them, "Give me **ONE** good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"We a-almost ha-had her b-but we were st-stopped."

"By who." Cain seethed out.

"He w-was a big-g man s-said his-s name was-as Drax the Destroyer and he had-d a t-talking rat w-with him."

" **A talking rat** stopped you pathetic mortals from retrieving the girl? **YOU IDIOTS."**

He blasted them with a beam of purple light energy from his hand, killing them where they stood. Cain's eyes quickly turned back to normal and he floated back to the floor and sneered down at the bounty hunters.

"Pathetic meat sacks can't even get anything done right."

" **RAHSAAN."** Cain shouted.

He pointed to the bounty hunters. "Get someone to clean this mess up."

"They told me something very interesting, Rahsaan, before I disposed of them."

"Apparently, she had help from a talking rat and a man calling himself Drax the Destroyer."

"Drax the Destroyer, I have heard of this name." Rahsaan stated.

Cain raised his eyebrow, "You have?"

"He's part of a group that call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. loothey were the ones who defeated ronan."

"Well it seems that these so called Guardians are the to do the Guardians?"

Cain laughed and grabbed a rose from a nearby vase. "If they choose to get in my way, then they are problems."

"Problems that must be corrected **."** He crushed the flower in his now glowing hand and disintegrated it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Gamora stitched her wound up she drew her a bath and cleaned off any blood or dirt on her skin. Drax and Peter managed to find her some clothes to wear because the one's she was wearing were all torn and dirty, so they dressed her in one of Peter's black shirts, a pair of green boxers, and white socks. They hooked her up to an IV and drax insisted that they let her rest in his bed so that he could watch over her. That had been three days ago, and she still was unconscious and Drax still hadn't left his room, making the other Guardians very concerned.

"He hasn't left his room in three days, it's not healthy." Gamora said.

"I say we should sneak up to him from behind and drug him."

"What is wrong with you? We are not drugging him."

"Well Quill, do you have a better plan that's not twelve percent?"

Peter smirked. "Yes actually, I do Ranger Rick. I'm just going to talk to him. That's better than your plan."

"Your plan is to talk to Drax when he hasn't slept or ate in three days and is in a very protective state right now."

Rocket winked at him. "Right Quill, your plan sounds way better."

Peter started walking towards Drax's room. "You seriously need to work on your sarcasm, trash panda." Peter shouted.

He entered Drax's room and saw that Groot's pot was on a small table next to the bed and Drax was sitting on a chair close to the bed. He was polishing his weapons and just staring at the girl.

"Hey Drax, just came by to see how you're doing."

"I am fine."

"I am Groot."

"We're just getting a little concerned about you, because you haven't left your room for three days."

"I don't want to her to be all alone when she wakes up."

"She's really special to you, isn't she?"

"She makes me very confused."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how does she make you confused?"

"She was actually concerned about me, and wasn't afraid of me at all. She hugged me."

Groot looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"She does sound pretty nice."

"Yes she is very nice and very strong; I could also sense that she had a warrior's spirit in her when she threw one of the hunters through the wall."

Peter's eyes widened. "Wait, did you just say she threw someone through a wall?"

"Yes I did. Is there something wrong with your ears?"

Peter stared at Zonia. "How is that possible? She's so tiny and small."

"I don't know, but all I know is that she needs me."

Drax put a fist to his chest. "I promised I would protect her from anything or anyone that tries to hurt her, that I would personally gut them for her."

Peter smirked. He got a brilliant idea in his head. "Wow, okay. You promised to protect her, I get how can you protect her when you're not at your full strength?

"What do mean?"

"You need to get back to your full strength if you want to protect her. So why don't you go eat something and go take a nap?"

"You do make a good point, but I don't want her to be alone."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll babysit her for you."

Drax gave him a confused look. "Why would you sit on her?"

"Okay, wrong choice of words. I meant I'll watch over her, keep her company."

"You would do that?"

"I'm not really doing anything right now, so why not? And Groot can watch with me too."

Groot made a thumbs up. "I am Groot."

Drax got up from the chair and stroked Zonia's face. "Small pink child, I shall return. I must get back to my full strength."

Drax smiled at Groot, and put his hand on Peter's back. "Thank you Quill, you are a good friend."

"Yep that's me. Humanitarian and hero all in one package."

Before drax left he gave peter a slap on the back and a huge grin. "I hope that you will not die alone and that you will find someone equally as pathetic as you one day."

"Nice talking to you too buddy." Peter shouted as he went to sit down on the chair next to the bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cain was sitting on his throne eating berries while the chamber maids brushed out his hair and gave him a pedicure. "Rahsaan, tell me how many bounty hunters have we sent out so far?

"Forty-five bounty hunters so far."

"Yet each hunter came back to me empty han- **OW."**

The chamber maid that was brushing his hair out had accidently brushed too hard and had tugged on his hair by mistake.

"I-I'm so-o s-s-sorry plea-ase forgive-e me."

He threw the brush on the ground and glared at her, making her shake nervously.

" **YOU STUPID GIRL!** Pick that up and don't brush so hard! I don't want my hair to be frizzy. Start over."

"Also if I find one split end you'll be working in the mines. Understood."

"Yes my Lord."

He put a berry in his mouth and chewed it. "It's so hard to get good help nowadays, Rahsaan. I'm just so tired of these mortals. They are so weak and slow, it's making me shudder in disgust."

"They are so lucky to be blessed by my presence. Right ladies?"

"Yes, of course sir."

"You're the best."

"You are such a great leader."

They all nervously smiled at him as he let out a hearty laugh.

He clapped his hands. "That will be all ladies, you are excused."

He then turned his head toward Rahsaan, "Now then, where did I leave off?"

"Forty-five bounty hunters so far, that haven't even come close to bringing you the brat."

Cain snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right."

"I have come up with a new plan. One that will surely bring me the girl."

"Does it involve more bounty hunters?"

Cain chuckled as he tossed a berry in his mouth. "Oh the men I'm hiring aren't your ordinary everyday bounty hunters."

"These men are ruthless and mean, cutthroat mercenaries who have never failed to deliver. They'll get the job done."

Rahsaan crossed his arms,."How are you so sure that they will get the job done?"

"I'm prepared to offer them double the original bounty which is five billion units."

Rahsaan's eyes widened. " **FIVE BILLION UNITS?** Are you sure about this?"

Cain just rolled his eyes and examined his freshly pedicured nails. "Positive, besides it's just money, Rahsaan. It practically grows on trees."

"Now enough small talk go and fetch me my halo pad. I have a very important transmission to make."

Rahsaan exited the room while a huge grin on Cain's face formed as he looked up at the portrait of Zonia.

"Soon princess, we shall be reunited. Just you wait." He let out an evil laugh of triumph and clasped his fingers together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier, Ooh-oo child things'll get brighter._

 _Ooh-oo child things are gonna get easier, Ooh-oo child things'll get brighter."_

Peter sang along to his Walkman while snapping his fingers to the beat. He had been watching over Zonia for thirty minutes now and everything had been going great.

" _Someday, yeah, we'll get it together and we'll get it all don_ e."

He stopped singing and left his Walkman on and examined the girl more closely now. He was still in denial that she threw someone through a wall. She looked completely harmless. The one thing that was confusing him was the strange tattoo on the middle of her forehead. It was in the shape of a six sided star.

" _Someday, when your head is much lighter. Someday, yeah."_

Peter just shook his head. "That is one weird tattoo you got, kid. I wonder why your parents would even let you get."

Groot just shrugged his shoulders, "I am Groot."

He laughed, "It looks like something that David Bowie would wear. You probably don't know who he is, he's from Earth."

"That's where I'm from. It's full of all sorts of cool stuff that you wouldn't believe. I mean sure it doesn't have the most advanced technology, but it still has some cool stuff."

" _We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun. Some day."_

He put a hand to his forehead and groaned. "You probably can't hear a thing I'm saying right now, and I'm just talking to myself like a crazy person."

Groot crossed his tiny arms. "I am Groot." he stated angrily.

"I didn't forget about you buddy, don't worry."

He pushed a strand of her hair back and pat her hand, "But hey don't worry. When you wake up we'll figure what's going on with you and try to help you out."

" _When the world is much brighter."_

He closed his eyes trying to relax when groot started shouting.

" **IAMGROOTIAMGROOTIAMGROOTIAMGROOTIAMGROOTIAMGROOT."**

Peter turned around to Groot, "Hey buddy what's the mat- **OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL."**

Peter's eyes bulged out and his mouth hanged open when he saw her the weird mark on her head was glowing.

It was getting brighter by the second, and then her whole body started to glow and peter had no idea what to do or how to stop.

He ran to the doorway and shouted for the others for help, " **GUYS COME QUICK SHE'S STARTING TO GLOW AND I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS NORMAL OR NOT."**

When he turned around he noticed that the glowing started to fade and went over to her.

Groot bent over to try and poke her head when peter stopped him.

He bent down to check her pulse when her eyes suddenly popped wide opened and she started to clutch his shirt gasping for air.

"Hey calm down, calm down. Breathe, okay, just breathe, I'm right here." He held her hand and was trying to help her breathe.

She was breathing heavily and looking around the room in confusion and she just stared wide eyed at Peter, scooting back from him.

He gently grabbed her shoulders. "Hey don't do that. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I am Groot."

She pushed his shoulders off of her and just looked down at the bed and tried to regulate her breathing back to normal.

Peter noticed that she wasn't hyperventilating anymore and he was about to help her lay back down so that she could relax.

"Here let me he- **ACK."** Peter was trying to gasp for air. She had put her hand on his throat and began to choke him.

"Who are you?" she snarled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Peter was starting to see stars at this point because her grip on him started to get tighter.

She glared at him, "Don't make me repeat myself. Who are you?"

He started making gurgling sounds and was about to lose consciousness, when Gamora and Rocket walked in.

"Hey what's with all shout- **HEY STOP THAT."**

Rocket pointed at her, "Put the humie down, Pinkie." he said in a scolding tone.

Gamora started to approach the bed, "Let go of Peter,you are just very startled and confused, you do not want to hurt him."

She released peter from her tight grip and ripped out the IV in her arm and tried to get up.

Rocket helped peter out while Gamora tried to reason with her. "Stop that, you will hurt yourself."

She started to limp towards the wall and tried to balance herself out, when Peter shouted towards her in protest.

Peter rubbed his throat and pointed towards Zonia, "Hey wait, don't move. We just want to help you."

" **NO."** she shouted and she pushed Gamora out of her way as she ran out the door into the hallway.

Gamora helped Peter up."Shit, that's not good. Come on, after her."

They all went down further down the hallway and found her next to the bathroom door clutching her head in pain.

"Hey wait, stop. Ee just want to talk to you."

She just shook her head and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door on them and locked it shut.

Gamora knocked on the door and tried to get her out of the bathroom.

"We are not going to hurt you, just come out."

'' **STAY AWAY FROM ME."** she shouted through the door.

Gamora pinched the bridge of her nose, "Oh great, that's just fantastic. She locked herself in the bathroom."

Rocket tried knocking on the door but she still wouldn't open it.

"Hey Pinkie, open this door, this isn't funny. Come on."

" **NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ROCKET."**

"Well I tried."

"Does anyone else have any ideas?"

"I could always blow up the door." Rocket said in a sing song voice.

" **NO**." Peter and Gamora shouted.

Rocket grumbled to himself. "Take all the fun out of life, buzz kills."

Peter got next to the door. "Let me try."

Peter knocked on the door gently and waited for her response.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was sitting in the far corner of the bathroom with her hands on her head trying to calm herself. She had no idea where she was and who those strange people were outside. They were probably bounty hunters that were going to take her to that narcissistic tyrant Cain.

She got up from the ground and glared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't stand looking at herself anymore. It had been her fault that he died. It was all her fault. She angrily grunted as she punched the mirror, cracking it in seven places.

She groaned into her arms over the bathroom sink and looked up at her cracked image, sneering in disgust.

Her purple hair was all over the place, she was in really baggy clothes, and there was a huge patch on her left leg from where she got hurt.

She spotted a hair tie and a brush on the opposite counter and reached for them. She then started to brush out her wavy hair out of her face and she put it up in a high ponytail.

She gave herself a small smile. "At least I don't look that bad anymore."

Her smile soon vanished when she heard another knock on the door again and she just clenched her fists and glared at the door.

"Hey, it's okay, we're not mad at you, we just want to talk."

"My name's Peter, what's yours?"

"None of your business." she spat.

"She said her name was Zonia back at the bar."

"Zonia. That's a very pretty name. It's very unique, it fits you well."

" **JUST SHUT UP ALREADY."**

"Hey, no need to be angry I was just making a statement."

" **YOU SHAMELESS BOUNTY HUNTERS ARE TOYING WITH ME."**

"Bounty hunters?" Peter said in a confused tone.

"Zonia, we're not bounty hunters, we're heroes."

Zonia just rolled her eyes, " **HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?** " she shouted through the door.

"We don't think you're stupid. You're just really confused right now." Gamora stated.

Zonia crossed her arms. "Oh please, I'm not confused about anything. You guys are just trying to trick me so you can collect the bounty from Cain."

"Who the hell's Cain?" Rocket shouted.

"We're not bounty hunters, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Zonia raised an eyebrow, "Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"We were the ones who protected Xandar and defeated Ronan."

"You guys defeated Ronan the Accuser?" Zonia asked in a skeptical tone.

"Zonia, think about this for a second. If we were bounty hunters,

why would we stitch up your wounds, give you fresh clothes, and let you rest?

Zonia stayed quiet. She was completely speechless. Maybe they weren't bounty hunters after all, maybe they were heroes.

"Just come out already, Pinkie. It's gonna be fine."

They waited in silence and just stared at the door when they finally heard the door unlock. Zonia slowly walked out of the bathroom with her head down. She was clutching her hand that she punched the mirror with.

Peter went over to Zonia and looked at her hand, "Hey what happened to your hand, Zonia?"

She laughed nervously, "I sort of punched your mirror and shattered it on accident. I apologize for that."

"That's okay, it's fine. We're just a little concerned and have some questions." Gamora stated.

"Like why the hell did you start glowing all of a sudden?"

Zonias eyes widened. "Glowing?"

"Yeah, your tattoo started to glow and you woke up gasping for air."

Zonia pointed to her forehead. "This is not a tattoo, it's a birthmark."

"In the shape of a star." Peter asked skeptically.

Zonia crossed her arms over her chest, "It's a weird birthmark okay."

"Besides that's not important right now. My question is how long was I out for."

"Three days."

" **THREE DAYS."** Zonia shouted.

"I've wasted far too much time already, I have to go." She walked past the trio and was about to exit the hallways door when Rocket shouted at her.

"Hey Pinkie, where the hell are you going you're in the middle of space."

"Just drop me off at the nearest planet and I'll be out of your hair."

"Hey Zonia, slow down. You're still recovering."

Zonia just rolled her eyes and laughed. "I've recovered enough and I thank you all for helping me. Now I need to get ready because I have a long trip ahead of me."

Gamora narrowed her eyes at Zonia. "That is not an option. You are still not well enough."

Zonia looked at Gamora as she was about to exit, "I feel perfectly fine, so if you would please excus-.."

Zonia had accidently bumped into Drax who was blocking the exit with his arms crossed looking down at her.

"Oh Drax, what a lovely surprise. It's so good to see you again."

He looked down at her while crossing his massive arms, "I was resting when I heard screaming coming from the bathroom."

Zonia pointed to herself and laughed, "Oh well, that was me. I was just having a little mental break down in the bathroom but it's fine now."

"It is not fine. You shouldn't be out of bed, you might hurt yourself." he stated firmly.

"Well as I told the others I feel perfectly recovered so if you would kindly mo- **HEY DRAX PUT ME DOWN**."

Before zonia could even finish her sentence, Drax had scooped her up and put her over his shoulders and started walking back towards his room.

Zonia was pounding her fists against Drax and trying to get out of his grasp. " **DRAX THIS ISN'T FUNNY. PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW."**

He just ignored her and continued walking back to his room where he gently placed her back in his bed and wrapped his blankets around her squirming form.

Drax looked down at her and scolded her, "You are in no position to argue, you need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"You need rest."

He sat down on the chair next to the bed, "I will be sitting right here with you protecting you while you rest."

"That's really not necessary."

The rest of the Guardians soon came into Drax's room and Peter laughed at the site before him.

"This is just too cute."

"No it is not. I'm being held against my will." Zonia stated, annoyed at her current predicament.

Groot waved at Zonia happily from the nightstand. "I am Groot."

Zonia nervously laughed. "Uh, hi there."

She noticed Gamora starting to approach her leaning down to her level, while Rocket investigated zonias bounty on his holopad.

"We are just curious why you want to leave so badly." Gamora asked.

"So I can kill Cain before he finds me."

"Which is who exactly?" Peter asked.

"An evil tyrant of a man who's trying to hunt me down." Zonia stated firmly.

"Do not fear. I shall protect you from anyone." Drax shouted.

"You don't understand, not even you can protect me from him." she said sadly.

"Oh come on how bad does he want you." Peter asked

Rockets eyes widened when he saw Cain's price for Zonia, " **HOLY SHIT HE PUT A BOUNTY ON HER FOR FIVE BILLION UNITS."**

" **FIVE BILLION."** Zonia shouted.

She put her head in her hands and was groaning, "That's not good. He doubled the bounty. He must be getting really desperate."

"But five billion units. Think of all that mon- **OW."**

Peter punched Rocket hard on his arm.

"Dude, not cool."

"What? I'm just saying it's a lot of money." he growled defensively.

Gamora just glared at Rocket, while Groot shook his head back and forth.

"Why does he want you so badly?" Peter asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know why he wants me."

"How did you meet this man?" Gamora asked skeptically.

Zonia looked down and gulped nervously, "If I tell you all how I met him, will you promise not to think that I'm crazy?"

Peter put his hands on her shoulders. "We promise."

Zonia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright then I'll tell you how I met Cain."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for not updating in a while as a reward for everyone's patience I made this chapter extra-long so enjoy and remember to comment.


	6. Chapter 6

"I met Cain four months ago, when he invaded my home planet and took over my father's kingdom."

"Wait, kingdom?" Peter asked confused.

"Ugh, yes. I'm sort of a princess."

Rocket's eyes widened. "You're a princess."

Zonia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, but that's not important right now, let me finish."

"Anyway, Cain. He took everything I had and he um..." She put her head down and started to breathe rapidly.

She hugged her knees and closed her watery eyes, trying to recall the horrible memory. Drax saw how uncomfortable she was getting and got next to her on the bed and put his arm around her.

"It's okay, you're safe now. You can tell us." Drax whispered to her.

"He slaughtered my father in front of me." Zonia said sadly.

"He was a madman ranting about taking over the universe, and he wanted me to help him do this. I told him that I would never help him take over the universe, and he got really mad. He ordered his beastly companion to beat me up for my outburst and he threatened to beat me into submission if I didn't help him willingly."

"I am Groot." Groot said sadly.

Zonia pointed at Groot and tilted her head in confusion. "What is he trying to say?" Zonia asked.

Rocket rolled his eyes at her. "He's asking you if you're okay."

Zonia smiled brightly at Groot. "Oh yes, I'm fine Groot. That dumb brute underestimated me, and you want to know what I did to him?"

He nodded his head. "I am Groot."

Zonia laughed. "I cut his hand clean off and left him to suffer in pain."

Groot's eyes widened while everyone else just gave her a weird look and could feel a chill go down their spines.

Zonia looked up and smiled. "Maybe he's dead." She said in a sweet song voice.

Peter nervously smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, wow, ugh, maybe he is."

"If he is not, then I will gut him from the inside out, for hurting you, and make him suffer severely." Drax stated.

Zonia smiled and gave Drax a hug. "Thank you Drax. You're very sweet."

Rocket stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Oh barf. Pinkie get back to the story already."

"Oh, right."

"Luckily I was able to escape from Cain with a crystal my father gave me before he died."

"Wait, a crystal helped you escape? That is impossible." Drax stated.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm still trying to believe it too."

Gamora raised an eyebrow. "So how did this crystal help you escape?"

"All I remember was that it started glowing brightly and it took me to a whole 'nother planet. The people there said that they saw me fall from the sky and after that I went to search for where it came from."

"You've been on the run ever since then, haven't you?"

Zonia nodded her head.

"Yeah, and ever since then I had a few run-ins with bounty hunters trying to cash in on me. If it wasn't for Rocket and Drax, I'd probably be with that evil tyrant right now."

Rocket made a very loud gagging sound when he heard her comment. "Yuck, don't get all sappy on me pinkie. I can't stand all this feely crap."

Zonia narrowed her eyes. "Feely crap, I don't understand."

"You know, like emotions and huggy sorta crap."

Zonia tilted her head in confusion and scratched the back of her head in confusion."Huggy crap, what's that?"

Rocket smacked himself in the face. "Aw geez, kid. You're killing me."

"How is she killing you, if she's right here with me?"

Rocket groaned in annoyance. "Great, we have another Drax. That's just friggin terrific."

"You don't understand a lot of slang words or curse words, do you?" Peter asked.

"I didn't get the chance to learn of these slang or curse words. I was surrounded by politicians, nuns, and aristocrats my whole life."

A huge sly smirk formed on Rocket's face. "Hey pinkie, if you wanted to learn more about cursing, I would be delighted to educate you on some of the various curse words I know."

"NO, you are not teaching her how to curse. I can only handle one colorful mouth, not two."

"What I don't see anything wrong with me educating this young lady here. She could become an expert in no time."

Peter just rolled his eyes at Rocket. "Oh please, you just want a good laugh Ranger Rick."

Rocket put a hand to his chest in mock pain. "I'm shocked and appalled, I would never do something like that!"

Zonia laughed at Rocket. "Oh Rocket, you're so funny and confused."

"How am I confused, pinkie?"

"You must like the huggy and feely crap, because you didn't seem to mind it when I kissed you back at the bar."

Rocket started to blush as Drax, Groot, and Peter hooted and hollered at him from behind.

Peter started making loud obnoxious kissing noises at Rocket while the others laughed.

"I am Groot."

Drax pointed at him and laughed. "You must be so embarrassed."

Rocket felt his blood boiling as he stared, growling. "Aw, shut up already, you friggin idiots. She caught me by surprise, it was a one time thing."

Peter smirked down at Rocket's glare. "I'm sure it was, care bear."

They all snickered at Rocket who looked like he was about to murder everyone with his bare hands.

"Where is this crystal now?" Gamora asked trying to change the subject.

Zonia eyes widened and she gasped. "OH MY GOD! IT WAS IN MY SATCHEL! DO YOU GUYS HAVE MY SATCHEL?"

Peter put his hands out and gripped her shoulders gently. "Yes, just calm down. We have your satchel, it's in the kitchen."

Zonia closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, it's safe."

A loud noise pierced the room, surprising the guardians as they looked for the source. Zonia sheepishly looked down at her stomach and blushed brightly.

Zonia looked down at the ground and started to apologize to them. "Excuse me for my rudeness, I guess my stomachs a little rumbly right now."

"You don't have apologize it's just a normal thing to happen. Don't feel bad." Gamora stated.

"Besides, you haven't eaten in awhile, so you must be starving."

"A little." Zonia said happily.

Peter extended his arm toward Zonia. "Well, if you follow me to the kitchen, I can fix you up a nice sandwich."

"Whoa, I've never had a sandwich before. Is good." Zonia said excitably as she took Peter's hand.

"Oh well, you're in for a treat then Zonia, because I make the best sandwiches." He said in a cockily tone making zonia smile and laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After eating one of the most incredible things in the universe, according to Zonia, who started wolfing down the sandwich Peter made for her. Zonia claimed that it was one of the best things she's ever tasted, and thanked Peter for the amazing sandwich.

She then took a long hot shower in the Milano's bathroom and ridded herself of any dirt or grime on her body while she was passed out. Zonia happily hummed to herself as she got out of the shower and put on the new clothes Peter gave her to change into. A white tank top with black sweat pants and red socks so that she wouldn't be cold. She walked out of the bathroom, feeling completely refreshed and rejuvenated, like her old self, and was about to go back to Drax's room, when she noticed that Groot in the Milano's small living room waving at her to come to him. He was on the coffee table with some crayons and various papers around him, holding up a drawing of her done in crayon.

"Wow, this looks great. You got my hair and everything, good job."

"I am Groot." he said proudly.

"I think I'll hang out with you for a while, and let everyone else have some space."

"I am Groot."

Zonia showed Groot her new book. "I can read this book Peter gave me. It looks very interesting, there's lots of pictures in it."

"I like the cover so far, but it has a weird title."

"I am Groot."

Zonia narrowed her eyes and started to read the title of the book. "It's called Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon."

"I am Groot."

"She looks pretty cool. I wonder how she gets her hair all wavy like that."

Zonia went to the small couch beside the coffee table and opened her book to the first chapter. They were both sitting in peaceful silence, when they heard a ringing sound coming from Peter's holopad. Groot stared wide-eyed at the holopad's flashing lights and his finger slowly went toward the accept call button.

"Hey wait, Groot stop." Zonia had gotten up from her seat and she was trying to stop Groot from accepting the call.

"I am Groot," he said stubbornly.

"Peter's not even here right now, we should just leave it alone."

"I am Groot." he pouted out and began going towards the button again.

"Hey wait, give me that!" she shouted.

They both gripped Peter's holopad tightly and were engaged in tug of war battle for the pad.

"I am Groot." he grunted, pulling the pad towards him.

"No Groot, this is really immature. Just let go already." Zonia shouted as she pulled.

During their scuffle for the pad, Zonia had accidently clicked the accept button and the person calling appeared on the big screen in front of them.

"QUILL, you gots some unfinished business to settle wit' me boy." he shouted.

"QUILL."

Zonia and Groot slowly turned around and saw a blue man on the screen in front of them who looked extremely pissed.

Zonia put on a fake smile and waved at the man, "Ugh, hello."

The blue man gave her a weird look and started laughing at her, showing off his crooked yellow teeth. "Why hello there, dolly."

"Dolly?"

The man on the screen let out out a high pitched whistle. "Damn, I see Quill's followin' in ma footsteps already. He gots himself a young'n."

"What's your name, sweet thing?"

Zonia crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Yeah, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she said bluntly.

"I'm no stranger, I'm a good ole' friend of Petey's. Name's Yondu Udonta, now who are you?"

"A friend." Zonia stated.

"Is that right?"

"You got a name, dolly?"

"Yeah, it's Zonia."

"That's a cute little name ya got there, girl."

"Okay, is there a reason why you're calling?" Zonia asked annoyed.

He lifted up a tiny doll with long orange hair and gripped it hard. "Yeah Quill's got some unfinished business to attend to."

"I am Groot." Groot shouted.

"Well, Peter is currently unavailable right now." Zonia said smugly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that right, dolly?" He asked skeptically.

Zonia just rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, did you not hear what I just said?"

"Don't you give me any lip girly." he shouted.

Zonia tilted her and looked down at Groot. "How am I giving lip?"

Groot just shrugged his shoulders at her in confusion too.

"Look Mr. Udonta."

"Hey, none of this mistah Udonta shit, girl. Ya can call me yondu."

"Okay Yondu, do you want me to leave a message for Peter?"

"Sure thang sugah. I got lots I wanna get offa ma chest." He stated.

"Okay." Zonia said, slightly confused, as she got a piece of paper and a pink crayon from Groot.

Yondu cleared his throat and began talking. "Tell him when I see him again,

I'm gonna ring his skinny little' neck in."

"Ring him by his skinny little neck." Zonia repeated, as she wrote down everything Yondu was saying.

"Tear him to pieces with my bare hands, and that when I'm done I'm gonna put my arrow through his head."

Zonia scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, and put her hand up to silence Yondu. "Wait, that doesn't make sense."

"WHAT THE HELL GIRL, I wasn't done talking' yet." He shouted.

"Well the reason why I stopped you is because your message doesn't make sense."

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her. "What are ya talkin bout?"

Zonia got her paper and showed it to Yondu. "In the second line, you said that you would tear him to pieces see." She pointed to line with her finger. "But in your third line you stated that you would put your arrow through his head."

"So." he said annoyed.

"That doesn't make sense. How are you going to put your arrow through his head if you teared him into tiny little pieces?"

"LISTEN UP DOLLY."

"I don't' give a crap bout what ya think, I just' want' ya to give him my message."

Zonia bit down on her lip. "Really, is that so?" She asked.

"Yep, that's right."

Zonia smiled brightly at Yondu and ripped the paper in her hands in half, letting it fall to the floor.

Zonia looked down at the fallen pieces of paper on the floor and tsked, "Oh darn. I can't seem to recall what you said."

"Do you remember what he said Groot?" Zonia asked sweetly.

Groot shook his tiny head. "I am Groot."

"In fact, I can't seem to remember having this conversation with him."

Yondu glared down at Zonia and scolded her. "Girl, you better listen to me you don't wanna mess with me."

Zonia gasped, put her hands up and started shaking them. "Oh, I'm shaking in fear! What ever will you do to me?" she said sarcastically.

"Don't' you sass me girl."

She batted her eyelashes at him and smirked. "Or what are you going to do, kill me with your scary arrow?"

"Listen up dolly, I'm the wrong person to mess with."

Zonia just rolled her eyes at Yondu and grabbed Peter's halo pad from the coffee table.

"Tsk, yeah right."

Zonias finger was over the end call button. "I wonder what this button does."

Yondu snarled at her. "Don't you hang up on me, we ain't finished yet!"

"Oh I think we are old man."

"Why ya little pink skinned bitch I'm gon..."

Before Yondu could finish his rant, Zonia ended the call and laughed. She put the halo pad back on the table and went back to her seat on the coach, reopening her book.

"Groot, let's just keep this a secret to ourselves okay."

"I am Groot." he asked confused.

"I don't want peter to worry about the rantings of some crazy old man with horrible yellow teeth."

"I am Groot." He said.

"Don't worry about it, it's just crazy talk. What's he gonna do, get us with his scary arrow and doll?" she said sarcastically.

They both snickered and laughed out loud at the funny joke.

"Oh, what's the worst that can happen?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yondu angrily slammed his fist down on his holopad and started cursing, as Kraglin walked into the room.

Kraglin smirked at Yondu. "Let me guess, things didn't go well with Quill."

"Not Quill, it's his new young'n."

Kraglin raised one of his eyebrows. "Quill's got himself a young'n?"

"Yep, cute little thing but girls gotta mouth on her. She's all givin me sass."

"Callin me an old man, no respect. At least i'm not dumb enough to get a tattoo on ma forehead."

Kraglin blinked in disbelief. "Tattoo on her forehead."

Yondu pointed to his head. "Yeah, girl's got herself a star on the middle of her forehead."

"It reminds me of when you would wear those funny lookin' earrings."

Kraglin brought a hand to his face and groaned. "I was 17 and going through a phase, you promised ta never bring that up."

Yondu just laughed. "Tsk, my promises don't mean shit boy."

"Hey captain." Tullk shouted as he walked into the room.

"There's a call for you on your personal line, some rich looking asshole wants to talk to you."

"Put him through."

"Yes sir." he clicked a button on his holopad and the caller appeared on the screen.

"Now both of you get the hell out, I got some hustling to do." he whispered to them as he pushed them out the door and locked it.

The man on the screen smirked. "Ah, I presume, your reputation does not fail you at all."

"Yeah is that so and who are ya." He said smugly.

"You may call me Cain, I hear that you're the best at what you do, which is why I am in need of your special services."

"Depends, what's the cargo." Yondu asked.

"Well, you see this cargo is very special to me and must be taken care of. I want you and your men to deliver my daughter to me."

"Your daughter." Yondu repeated in disbelief.

Cain looked down and attempted to sound heartbroken, "Yes, my dear little daughter. She ran away from home four months ago, and I'm worried sick about her all alone."

Yondu stared up at the man and scowled. "You know that ravagers don't deal in kids right?"

Cain chuckled. "Well, I figured you would overlook that rule seeing has how your division was exiled from the ravager community."

Yondu felt his blood begin to boil as he glared up at the man. "How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways Udonta, now let's talk business. I'm prepared to offer you double my original price."

"How much money we talkin bout?"

"Oh, say, five billion units."

"Five billion units, that's a very generous offer. But what's the catch?" he asked suspiciously."

The man on screen's attitude changed from cocky to serious in a matter of seconds. "Don't underestimate the little brat. She may look weak and fragile, but she is a very strong stubborn fighter."

He narrowed his eyes down at Yondu. "She will tell you horrible lies about me in an effort to escape don't fall for her tricks.

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind."

"So Udonta, do we have a deal." He asked in a eerily calm voice.

Yondu turned his head and thought about the man's proposal for a minute before making up his mind.

"Suppose we do."

The man on the screen smirked and grasped his hands. "Oh fantastic! I'll transfer you over half the units and send you a picture of her."

Yondu had a bad feeling about this. "Quick question."

"Yes, Udonta."

"Why did she run away in the first place?"

The man on the screen just laughed and put a fake smile on his face, "Oh you know, teenagers with their hormones and rock music she just wants to be a constant nuisance to me."

"Yeah I know the feelin' too well."

"Oh and one more thing Yondu."

"Yeah." Yondu asked

"If anyone gets in your way kill them. Now I must depart now, ta ta."

The man hung up, leaving Yondu completely confused. He was wondering if it was a good idea taking this job, when he heard a beep from the holopad. Yondu clicked "accept message" and a photo of the girl appeared on the screen.

Yondu's eyes widened and a huge smile formed on his face. "Hey there, dolly." He started at Zonia's picture and chuckled to himself. "It looks like Petey's been holding out on me. Suppose it's time for a little reunion."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enter the ravagers this chapter was very fun to write and I couldn't help it with the sailor moon reference because I love it so much but stick around because there's still more to come so please comment or review Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun's bright rays were shining brightly in the flowery field as Zonia walked along the flowery path in total confusion. Something didn't feel right to her, but she soon ignored those feelings when she saw a figure in the distance, crouched down picking roses. She quickened her pace and shouted out to the distant figure, "Excuse me Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you know where we are?"

The man turned around to face her and Zonia's eyes widened and her blood went cold when she saw that it was her father.

He waved at her and started to walk towards her. "Dad, is that really you?"

"Oh Zonia, come to me."

"Oh daddy." She started to run towards him and she gave him a tight hug.

"I missed you so much. I thought I lost you forever." she said sadly.

He broke the hug between them and gently gripped her chin and leaned down towards her ear.

He chuckled and whispered to her, "Oh you sweet, gullible, little thing. You've lost everything."

Zonia's eyes widened and her voice became shaky. "What."

She noticed that the sky had turned bright red and all the flowers around her were starting to die. Zonia frantically looked around at the new surroundings. "What's happening?"

He spread his arms out wide and grinned down at her, "Oh babycakes, you caused all this."

"No I didn't."

He looked down at her with disgust and snarled, "You are a disappointment to me, and you're going to fail."

Fat tears were rolling down her face. "Why would you say that? I'm trying." she cried out.

He turned away from her. "Trying isn't good, even you tried to save me and look what happened."

He turned around to face her and she gasped at the sight before her. He was covered in blood and had a sword sticking out of his chest from where he got stabbed.

" **YOU DID THIS TO ME. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."** he shouted.

"I'm so sorry."

" **APOLOGIES ARE FOR WEAK BEINGS. TELL ME, ARE YOU WEAK, DAUGHTER?"**

Zonia looked down at the ground. "I don't think I am."

" **YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE WEAK, IS THAT IT?"**

"That's not what I meant. Please, just listen to me."

"You have said quite enough daughter." He shouted as he started to get closer to her, making her very nervous. "You're a mistake, a stupid useless mistake that brings shame to me. You will fail, daughter, and **die**."

Mitus vanished before Zonia's eyes leaving her alone surrounded by the now dead flowers. She started to sob loudly into the ground where her father vanished and started shouting at the sky. "Don't go, please, I still need you! I'll be useful I promise!"

She sadly looked down at the ground and wiped away her tears, trying to calm down, but froze when she heard a very familiar laugh.

"Ha ha, oh pet. There you are, you naughty little thing."

She glared at the man in front of her. " **CAIN." she snarled.**

He just stood in front of her, with a huge smirk on his face looking down at her with pity and squeezing her cheeks together in one hand. "Oh, it has been so long, my little pet."

She slapped him hard across the face and pushed him away from her. "I am not your pet." she shouted out in rage.

"Oh how wrong you are, little girl. You belong to **me**."

"You can't control me, you have no power over me, old man."

She started to walk away from him, trying to distance herself from him, when she heard his condescending, cocky voice shout out to her in a sarcastic manner.

He tilted his head at her. "Where are you going, pet?" he asked skeptically. "Are you going to run back to your precious guardians?"

"As my friend Rocket says, **GET BENT**." she shouted.

She was almost away from him when she felt something very tight around her neck and looked over her shoulder and saw Cain holding a glowing rope in his hands. He smiled sadistically at her and harshly pulled back the glowing leash. She tried pulling back against the leash, but it was choking her every time she pulled back. She was forcibly dragged to where Cain was as he pulled harder on the leash and looked down at her in anger with his eyes now glowing purple. "It seems you still do not know your place, pet, I'll just have to fix that."

Zonia tugged at the leash trying to escape him but it was all in vain. " **Come on, wake up, this isn't real, come on**." She kept repeating this phrase to herself trying to remind herself that this was all a dream.

"Oh, how wrong you are, pet."

She shook herself in disbelief at him when she suddenly felt a strange energy coming from her star birthmark. It was glowing brightly and Zonia just stared up at it in disbelief, as it started to crack on her forehead, causing her body to also have similar small cracks.

She was examining her now cracked hands that looked like they were glowing underneath the cracks of her skin and panicked. "What's happening to me?"

"The transition is almost complete. Soon, you will just be like me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zonia suddenly woke up from her horrible nightmare and stood up from her sleeping position, taking deep breaths. She hugged her knees close together and looked at Drax's sleeping form next to her. He was in a deep slumber, snoring loudly and oblivious to the world around him.

She didn't want to disturb him and his slumber, so she quietly slid off the bed and tiptoed to the kitchen for some water. She entered the dark kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get a drink of water when she heard small footsteps coming to the kitchen. She slowly closed the fridge and went to the utensil drawer and got out a butcher's knife. She was preparing to strike when the intruder came in.

When the kitchen light turned on she charged at the intruder, only to discover it was Rocket, who had his massive gun pointed at her forehead.

Zonia had the knife over Rocket's head while Rocket had his gun pointed at her forehead. They both looked at one another in shock. "Pinkie, what the hell are you doing up and why are you holding a knife?"

"You startled me, I thought you were a robber."

Rocket put his gun back and laughed at her. "A robber in the middle of space at night. Really, pinkie."

Zonia huffed in annoyance. "Okay, in my defense, I just get really paranoid and I thought someone was going to attack me."

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing out of bed."

Zonia looked down and rubbed her arm nervously. "I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went into the kitchen to get some water," she confessed shyly, while putting the knife back in the drawer. "How come you're up so late Rocket?" she asked curiously.

"I have a hard time falling asleep too, pinkie."

"Oh that's awful. I wouldn't want anyone to feel what I'm going through."

Rocket just rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, whatever. Enough of this pity crap, let's see what's in the fridge to snack on."

They both walked over to the fridge and Zonia opened it and got out the water. "Hey pinkie, pass me some of that beer on the top shelve."

"Rocket, I'm not going to let you drink right now it's the middle of the night."

"Which is the best time to get drunk."

"No, Rocket."

Rocket groaned in annoyance because he knew she would stop him from getting drunk right now. "Fine, take the fun out of life kid. Just pour me a glass of water and get the cheesecake from the fridge." he shouted as he took a seat on the kitchen's chairs.

Zonia happily nodded and poured two glasses of water for them and got the cheesecake out from the fridge. She then got two plates out and cut rocket a piece of cheesecake and gave it to him with his water.

She stared down at her piece and took a bite of it and immediately fell in love with it. "This is so delicious! What do you call this?" she asked while stuffing it in her mouth.

"Never had cheesecake before, pinkie?"

"Cheesecake? That's an unusual name for a food, but I like it." she said excitedly.

They ate in silence, but Rocket noticed Zonia looking down at her glass sadly.

"Pinkie, what's wrong with you, you were giggling about cheesecake like an idiot a minute ago."

She bit her lip nervously and looked up at Rocket. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about my dad."

Her eyes became watery and she looked down at her cup in shame. "He was so much better than me, in every way." she said quietly.

"Don't say that, pinkie."

" **It's true, Rocket**." she shouted in rage and slammed her fist on the table. "Everything he ever did was perfect. If he was still alive, he probably would've killed Cain by now and reclaimed the kingdom."

She glared at her image from the water and tightened her fist almost drawing blood. " **But no,** the reality of this situation is that I'm in the middle of space being hunted by countless bounty hunters and nowhere even close to killing Cain."

"He was right about me all along. I am just a nuisance and I'm going to fail." she said sadly.

Rocket slammed his fist on the table surprising zonia and pointed at her. " **DON'T EVER PUT YOURSELF DOWN LIKE THAT."** he growled out.

"Who cares about what that prestigious asshole thinks about you, fuck him." he shouted out.

"Don't **EVER** let anyone make you feel like shit, pinkie."

Zonia's eyes were watery as she stared up at him. "But I'm nothing like my father Rocket." she said sadly.

"So what if your not like your oldman, pinkie."

"We're not supposed to be perfect. There's no such thing as perfect. Take me for example." He pointed to himself to emphasize his point.

"Back when I was on Halfworld, I was meant to be this perfect little experiment, but I turned out like this instead."

"The scientists there tried to fix me, but I fought back against those obnoxious assholes and you want to know what I did to them?" he asked excitedly.

Zonia nodded her head at Rocket, who gave her a wide grin.

"I blew up the facility to pieces and filled all those assholes with plasma blasts before I escaped with Groot off that miserable planet, pinkie."

Zonia nodded her head in his defense. "Serves them right for what they did."

"Damn straight, pinkie."

"But my point is that you're not your dad and you're certainly not that fucked up douche bag Cain."

"Then what am I Rocket?" she asked confused.

"You're you, pinkie." he said in a gentle tone, "That's not that bad. Sure your brain's not in the right place and your logic is batshit crazy, but your hearts there."

Zonia thought about what Rocket said and smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Rocket. I am pretty great, aren't I?"

"Even though you're batshit crazy." Rocket added making Zonia laugh.

Zonia smirked at Rocket. "Yes, even though I'm batshit crazy, Rocket."

They continued to talk and joke with one another for the next hour bringing up old stories and experiences. Zonia loudly yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Maybe you should go back to bed pinkie, you look tired."

Zonia sleepily nodded her head and got up from the table to walk back to Drax's room. Before she left she patted Rocket's head and smiled down at him. "I think you're perfect the way you are Rocket. Thanks for the advice."

She said sincerely and left the kitchen happily humming to herself.

Rocket waited five minutes after she left the kitchen and went to the fridge where he pulled out a cold beer. He happily took a chug of it and laughed. "Kid ain't that bad, her heart's in the the right place." He looked down at his beer and hugged it. "But nobody keeps me away from you, baby."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cain happily awoke from his slumber and got out of his massive bedroom, and started to walk down to the dungeons. He happily hummed to himself as he walked passed the prisoners who were glaring at him with hate and cursing his name. " **QUIET, ALL OF YOU. UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE WHIPPED."** Rahsaan shouted as he cracked his whip, making everyone stop.

Cain patted Rahsaan on the back. "They seem to be more obedient now that they know their place, you've done a fantastic job with these pathetic meat sacks Rahsaan."

"Fear keeps them in line and they know not to anger me, unless they want to punished."

Cain looked around at the mortals and sneered. "Yes, fear does seem to have a big effect, it's so funny that you mention it."

"How." Rahsaan asked confused.

"Fear seemed to have an amazing effect on the princess, you should have seen her. She was crying and screaming like an infant, it was amusing." he chuckled darkly.

"All I had to do was tamper with her dreams and make her think her dear little daddy despised her."

Rahsaan smiled and laughed at Zonia's pain. "Sounds like you had fun messing with the brat's mind."

"But that's not even the best part Rahsaan."

"It's not?"

"No, the best part was seeing her so close to awakening her true form. It was marvelous, simply beautiful. Her mark was glowing bright and her body began to crack trying to release all that energy inside her."

"How much longer until she finally reaches her final form?" Rahsaan asked.

"Soon, Rahsaan. She will become one of us. We just need to be more patient." Cain pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath "Lord knows that I've waited eons to get this far and I will not let these so called guardians get in my way rahsaan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Next chapter preview zonia confronts drax about his over protectiveness of her and learns some things about him from gamora**


	8. Chapter 8

To say zonia was annoyed was a major understatement she was beyond pissed at drax. For the last five days drax had been smothering her and zonia was getting to her endpoint. She was sitting on the couch glaring at the wall as she flashed back to earlier in the week.

 **Monday**

Everyone was eating breakfast in the kitchen and zonia was having trouble cutting her thick bacon on her plate.

"Come on stupid knife," she groaned in annoyance as she tried to cut her meat into smaller pieces. Drax had seen her struggling to cut her meat and got up from his chair to help her out. He took the utensils from her hand and started to cut the meat for her, "Let me help you with this it is not safe for you to do alone."

"Ugh thank you drax."

He patted her head and gave her back the utensils, "It was my pleasure zonia I would not want you to cut your fragile little pink arms."

"Fragile." she whispered to herself in disbelief as she looked down at her newly cut meat.

 **Tuesday**

It was nighttime and everyone was in the small living room sitting on the couch watching an action movie. Thirty minutes into the film it had it got to a kissing scene, zonias vision was suddenly blocked by drax's massive hands covering her eyes from the film.

"Drax what are you doing I can't see what's happening," zonia exclaimed as she tried to get his hands off her eyes but was failing miserably at it.

"You are too young to watch acts of sexual intercourse I am simply shielding your eyes until it is over." He stated firmly to her

She huffed in annoyance,"Drax I know what sexual intercourse is I'm sixteen! I've seen people kiss before this is not new to me." she protested but drax just ignored her protests and kept his hands firmly on her eyes.

 **Wednesday**

Zonia had been walking down the halls to get to the kitchen when she was stopped by drax.

"Drax what's wrong." she asked confused.

He pointed down to her white shirt, "It is your blouse."

Zonia looked down at her shirt, "What wrong with what I'm wearing."

"It is too short for you and is showing off your midsection." he stated firmly to her.

"Well it shrunk in the wash and all my other clothes are dirty." she explained.

Drax just shook his head and took zonias arm, "This is unacceptable you will catch a cold dressed like this."

He started to walk he to his room to find something for her to wear that would keep her warm.

 **10 minutes later**

Peter was sitting in the kitchen watering groot and started laughing when he saw zonia. She was wearing a robe five sizes too big for her and had to lift up the bottom portion just to walk.

"I am groot."

"What's with the giant robe you look ridiculous."

She just walked past him and opened the fridge, "I don't want to talk about it."

 **Thursday**

Zonia was hanging out with rocket helping him fix his gun by passing him the tools he needed.

"Screwdriver pinkie."

Zonia looked through the toolbox and pulled out the screwdriver, "This one." she asked.

Rocket nodded his head in approval and zonia passed it to him so that he could screw the bolts on his had accidently pricked his finger and hissed in pain, "Ow fuckin god damn it that hurt like a bitch," rocket howled out loud in front of zonia.

Zonia tried to see his hand "Oh are you okay rocket." she asked.

He swatted her hands away and blushed, "Yeah I'm fuckin fine pinkie." he growled out defensively.

"Oh sorry." she said meekly.

They both heard drax's heavy footsteps when he entered the room and he glared down at the rocket, " **Rodent** cease your cursing in front of the young one she is far too young to hear such vile language."

Zonia just pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance while rocket stood up and glared at drax.

"Who are you calling rodent you fuckin gray idiot." rocket barked out in defense.

"Language rodent the young one is still here."

"You know that I'm not that young rig-.." She was cut off before she could finish her protest when rocket started cursing at drax.

" **I'LL SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO SAY DIPSHIT."**

Drax pointed to zonia and yelled **"RODENT THE YOUNG ONE IS STILL HERE CEASE YOUR FOWL CURSING."**

" **I DON'T GIVE A FUCKIN SHIT DUMBASS."**

" **RODENT."** Drax yelled as he covered zonias ears.

Zonia couldn't hear anything over drax's massive hands covering her ears but she knew rocket was pissed beyond reason. They continued to argue with each other for two hours, zonia just watched the two grown men argue. Completely oblivious to what they were saying because drax still had his hands over her ears making her very fed up.

 **Friday**

Zonia was in the kitchen with peter explaining to him who sailor moon was.

"So she's a princess who defends the planet with her talking cat." Peter asked skeptically and zonia nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh but did I mention that she also has a magic stick that destroys people how cool is that." She exclaimed excitably.

Peter laughed at her amusement, "Wow it sounds like you really like the book zonia."

"Yeah it's so amazing I can relate to her so muc- **ACHOO."**

Drax had heard zonias sneeze and grew very concerned he approached the kitchen table where she was sitting and put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature."

"Drax what are you doing." Peter asked as he watched him from his chair.

"Her temperature feels hotter than it should be I believe she's getting ill."

"But i feel fine." zonia protested to drax.

"You do not seem fine perhaps you should go to bed to rest."

Peter looked at the clock at the wall, "It's five o'clock drax."

"It does not matter she is sick and needs to go to bed."

Zonia just crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "Drax I am not sick and I'm not going to bed it is way too early."

"You leave me no choice."

Drax picked up zonia from her seat and carried her over his shoulder, "Oh not again." zonia groaned as she tried to wiggle out of drax's arm

"This is not funny put me down." she barked

Drax just ignored her outburst and started to carry her back to his room to sleep.

Zonia outstretched her arm out to peter, "Peter help me."

Drax gave peter a murderous glare that got the message across.

"Ugh I gotta go check on groot see yah." he shouted as he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Oh you coward." she shouted out to peter as tried to break out of drax's grasp.

When they made it to drax's room he put her down on the bed, wrapped her tightly in a blanket burrito and left. Zonia could only wiggle her shoulders a little in all the blankets drax had wrapped around her. She sighed in defeat and threw her head down on the pillow glaring at the ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zonia was snapped back to the present when she saw felt a tug on her sleeve and saw that it was groot with a picture.

"Hey there groot what did you draw this time." she asked

He held up a picture of zonia and drax hugging each other and zonias right eye started to quickly put a fake smile on her face and gave groot a thumbs up, "It's so great groot you captured me and drax beautifully."

Groot smiled brightly and blushed at her as he jumped off the couch and left to go color some more. Zonia just slumped back on the couch and groaned until she saw gamora enter the room and quickly changed her attitude.

"Gamora what are doing."

"I"m going to go train for a bit why."

Zonias smile widened when she heard train, "That sounds wonderful I was kinda wondering if it would be possible if I could join you in training."

Gamora thought about her request and nodded her head, "Sure if you want but it could get a little intense."

Zonia got off the couch and chuckled, "That just makes it sound more fun."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They went into gamoras room to train and they started off stretching their arms and legs out.

"So have you ever trained before." gamora asked zonia.

"Oh yeah all the time my father started to train me when i was around seven."

Gamora nodded her head in approval, "So you know the basics that's good."

"Yeah I hope one day I can master all the forms of martial arts, I only know a couple."

Zonia started to list off the fighting styles she knew to gamora, "Kick boxing,karate, jiu jitsu, and last but not least my favorite one black lotus tae kwon do.

Gamora narrowed her eyes and questioned zonia, "You know black lotus tae kwon?"

"Yep." she said proudly.

"That is one of the most deadliest and ancient forms of martial arts ever created how did you learn it." Gamora asked suspiciously.

"When my dad was younger he learned it from one of the masters on one of his journeys exploring the galaxy and taught me."

"Hm I'm having a hard time believing your story."

"How bout a demonstration you and me have a friendly sparring match what's the worst that can happen."

 **20 minutes later**

"I should really stop saying that phrase out loud." zonia said as she put the bag of ice on her left eye that was now black and swollen.

"Why the hell did you punch pinkie in the face gamora."

"For the sixth time rocket I **didn't** punch her in the face." gamora shouted out.

"Rocket this happened after the fight."

"You got the black eye after the fight how." Peter asked totally confused.

"After we were done sparring I accidentally slipped on the floor and fell face first on the door."

Rocket laughed at zonias expense, "I can just imagine the look on your face pinkie I bet it was priceless."  
Groot just shook his head at rocket, "I am groot."

"Oh come on it's so funny." rocket continued to laugh until drax hit him hard on the head.

"Ow what the hell you idiot." rocket shouted as he rubbed his head.

"This is no laughing joke rocket zonia has hurt herself severely and is in a lot of pain!"

Zonia just crossed her arms and huffed, "Drax I'm not in pain it's just a black eye I've had worse it's fine."

"No it is not fine you are in a lot pain and should not lie to us!"

"Drax I am not **lying**!"

"There is no need to raise your voice!"

" **I have to just get my point across to you because you don't listen to me!"** she shouted in rage.

Drax looked down at her, " **Do not raise your voice at me!"**

" **YOU STILL AREN'T LISTENING TO ME!"**

" **GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"** he shouted.

" **WHAT!"** she blurted out in rage

" **DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!"**

" **HOW DARE YOU SCOLD ME LIKE THAT THIS ENDS NOW!"**

"Woah just calm down before you guys say something you're going to regret."

Zonia just shook her head at peter, "No this has gone on far too long."

"You treat me like a small weak child drax and I've had enough I am skilled warrior I do not need your pity or sympathy!"

"You are an ignorant small pink child who has absolutely no respect for her elders!"

"I do have respect for my elders when they respect me back and don't baby me like you do." she pointed out making drax very agitated.

"I am not babying I am protecting you zonia."

"You are smothering me and it's driving me crazy.

Drax pointed down at her and scolded her, "You should be thankful that you have someone in your life that protects you."

"I had someone like that in my life **MY FATHER**!" she growled out.

"Then he must have not done a good enough job as a father if you're here."

Zonias blood began to boil and her teeth grinded against each other as she got up from her seat at the table and walked towards drax.

" **HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE HIM LIKE THAT HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME AND NOW HE'S GONE YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY FATHER. YOU ARE SAD LONELY PITIFUL OLD MAN THAT I RAN INTO AT A BAR FOR GODSAKES!"**

" **IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"**

Zonia just laughed and narrowed her eyes at him,"Maybe I would've liked that better at least I would've been with my father the one person in my life that truly cared for me."

"Then go leave if my presence irks you princess go find cain on your own I don't care what happens to you!" he stated firmly as he looked down at her.

"That's fine by me! I don't need anybody weighing me down I have a score to settle just drop me off at the next planet and I'll be out of your life forever."

They both glared at each other before they walked out of the kitchen in opposite directions leaving the rest of the guardians in shock at what just happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zonia angrily began to collect her things in her satchel when she heard the other guardians enter the room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that I'll be out of your lives soon enough."

"We're not the ones you should be apologizing to." gamora stated.

Groot nodded his head in agreement, "I am groot."

"He belittled my father, pointed out my shortcomings, and scolded me as if I were a small child he can go die for all I care!" she spat out angrily.

"Zonia don't say that you don't mean that."

Zonia just rolled her eyes, "Yes I do he is a stupid idiot that can't take a hint!"

"You got that right pinkie sure he's idiotic tool who likes to show his nipples off and rip people's spines out."

"Get to the point rocket."

"Oh right that, pinkie you probably remind him of his daughter kamaria." rocket pointed out.

"Wait daughter?" Zonia said puzzled.

Peter nodded his head, "Yeah drax had a daughter named kamaria and a wife named hovat he was a loving husband and a caring father."

"What happened to them."

"Ronan the accuser slaughtered them in front of him." gamora stated bluntly.

Zonia gasped bit down on her lip hard, "so he knows exactly how I feel."

"Hey you okay pinkie."

"I told him off." she whispered sadly to herself in shame."He was trying to protect me and I told him off because I thought he pitied me what have I done."

Zonia looked down at the floor and hugged herself thinking about drax when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You still have time to mend things with drax zonia." Peter said softly to her.

Groot nodded his head and gave zonia the picture he drew of them, "I am groot."

"You know what you have to do."

With that said they left zonia alone in the room and she sighed sadly while looking down at the picture groot drew of her and drax.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drax was in his room sitting on his bed cleaning his weapons when he heard tiny footsteps it was zonia.

Zonia looked down at the floor and could feel eyes begin to water, "I know that you're still mad at me and probably won't ever forgive me but I'm okay with that."

"I had no right to say the things I said to you I belittled you and shouted at you all because I was mad." she stated sadly."I was mad because you were trying to protect me and care for me just like my father did."

Drax dropped his weapons on the floor when he heard her comment and turned around to face zonia who was starting to sniffle.

"You remind me of my father so much and it saddens me becauses he was everything to me but now he's gone, I'm so sorry please forgive me drax I didn't mean to hurt you." she cried out as fat tears fell from her eyes and she began to cry out in grief. Drax immediately got up from his bed and gently embraced zonia who cried out into his gray tattooed chest.

"I do not hate you zonia I love you very much." he whispered into her ear as he stroked her purple hair. "You also remind me of someone I lost who was very close to me my daughter kamaria.

"Really."

"Yes she was so innocent, brave, and kind to everybody just like you are."

"She meant a lot to you didn't she."

"Yes I love her with all my heart and I hold on to the memories I have of her." He smiled down at her, "I remember we would go down to the lakes of my planet and skip stones at the water for hours we had so much fun together."

Zonia looked up at drax and he wiped away the tears from her eyes, "You have to remember the good memories you shared with your father and let his memory live on zonia."

Zonia nodded her head and put on a small smile, "I remember we would go into the woods at night and look up at the stars in the sky, he would tell me about all the constellations and how unique each of them were."

Zonia went through her satchel and pulled out her crystal, "He gave me this before he died, and told me he loved me." Zonias breaths became very shaky, "I told him that I still needed him in my life but he just told me that I would be fine. He said how proud he was of me **oh god drax I miss him so much**." she yelled out and squeezed his tattooed chest for comfort.

Drax patted her back in comfort, "It's okay you're safe here zonia."

"I feel so at home with you guys especially with you drax."

"Thank you small one you make me feel very warm."

She laughed and closed her eyes against his chest and her star began to glow she looked up at him his eyes widened and mouth was wide open and he was staring at her forehead.

"Drax why are you staring at me like that." zonia asked worriedly.

"Your black eye it's completely healed and your foreheads glowing!" he blurted out making zonia very nervous.

She slowly looked up at her forehead and saw that her star was glowing brightly she turned her attention back to drax and let out a high pitched scream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Oh cliffhanger what's happening with zonia, where is the crystal from, and when are they going to encounter the ravagers find out next chapter and don't forget to review and comment because I love your feedback peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

The baby's loud cries echoed out loud throughout the entire kingdom and Mitus was becoming hysterical.

"Here, do you want your binky?" he asked as he put the binky in the baby's mouth, but she just spit it up and fat tears went down her cheeks as she continued to cry out. Mitus sighed and put the screaming baby against his shoulder, gently rubbing her back. "Oh Zonia, I know you miss mommy, but she's gone now and we just have each other now sweetie."

She started to sniffle back her tears and suck on her thumb when he noticed that her star birthmark was glowing brightly. He rubbed his thumb across her birthmark and looked down at her. "Oh babycakes, it's okay. Let it glow, it will pass, I swear."

She looked up at him with watery eyes as he smiled down at her and took her outside on the balcony to look up at the night sky. Her glow started to fade on her birthmark as she looked up at the sky in wonder and happily tried to reach for the glowing stars in the sky, making Mitus laugh. "You see those bright lights up there Zonia? They're called stars."

"Eons ago, when the universe was still in development, there was just one star in the whole galaxy, and it was a planet full of special beings."

"These beings deemed themselves as perfection because of their special abilities to bend the light, but they were also very cruel and coldhearted because they looked down upon anyone that wasn't like them."

"Any planet that wasn't perfect to them they would destroy, because they felt that it was their duty to make the universe perfect like them." He said with disgust in his voice.

He looked down at Zonia who was happily giggling at him. "But there was one being who was not like them. He could feel emotion and see the beauty in anything."

"The people looked down upon him and outcast him from their society because he was different. His own people exiled him." He looked up at the sky and sighed. "He never saw them again, and he didn't care.

"He wandered the universe for thousands of years alone, until he met his goddess, Minerva." Mitus frowned and wiped his watery eyes. "She was a very smart woman, who had also fallen for the man, but he could not be with his love."

"He would never grow old with her and experience life with her, so he made a drastic decision." Zonia tiredly looked up at him and softly yawned into his arms, closing her tiny eyes. "He became mortal for her, so that he could be with her for all eternity until they died."

"The first couple of years, they had made wonderful memories together, reading under the trees, running through the rain, or making passionate love at night ."

"Oh how he loved those passionate long nights with her, the heat of their bodies colliding against each other as she opened her legs for him oh god. But I'm getting off topic here," he stated while rapidly blushing. "After one of their crazy nights together, Minerva had discovered that she was pregnant."

"They were going to become parents and he felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy when Minerva gave birth to a little girl."

Mitus brought zonia closer to him and smiled down at her sleeping form. "A beautiful little girl, with the pinkest skin and curliest hair. She was the most beautiful little baby he had ever seen, but there was a problem. She had a star just like him. He had unknowingly given his curse to his own child." he stated firmly. "His goddess minerva soon afterword drowned in the river in a freak accident, leaving him to raise their child by himself and take care of the kingdom."

"Minerva's gone now, but I'm still here." he said sadly while stroking her head. "So don't you worry 'bout a thing because I'll protect you my sweet babycakes ."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have finals but my summer starts next week which means more updates so ya! I know this chapter is short but it gives a little more backstory on mitus and where he's from so until next time don't forget to comment


	10. Chapter 10

Gamora narrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she examined Zonia's newly healed eye. "I have never seen any wound heal this fast."

"Does it hurt at all?" Gamora asked but Zonia just shook her head.

"I can't feel anything. My birthmark started to glow and then my eyes magically healed."

"I am Groot."

"We must help Zonia, she could be dying for all we know."

Zonia's eyes widened as she heard Drax's statement, " **Dying**!"

Peter raised his arms up and tried to reassure Zonia. "Woah, let's not jump to conclusions."

"No one is jumping anywhere, Quill."

Peter put a hand to his head and groaned. "Not what I mean Drax."

" **Am I dying guys? Cause I don't know**!" Zonia shouted.

"Stop overreacting, pinkie. You're not dying, it could just be allergies."

"Allergies, really?" Gamora stated disbelievingly.

Drax just shook his head. "Children with allergies do not glow and heal rapidly."

"Young adult Drax," Zonia grunted and turned to Rocket, "Besides, I don't have allergies Rocket."

Groot enthusiastically raised his tiny hand in the air. "I am Groot."

"Yes, Groot."

"I am Groot." he said.

"No I don't think pinkie was bitten by a radioactive bug, Groot."

Zonia just sighed and looked down. "It's just so weird, when it started to glow I felt something inside of me."

"What did you feel?" Drax asked.

Zonia gripped her chest. "Like, it's this feeling inside of me that makes me feel this weird, powerful energy inside of me."

"Damn pinkie, you sure it's not just gas."

"No Rocket, I don't think it's gas. I get weird feelings like this all the time when I'm around people." she explained and pointed at Peter, "especially with you Peter."

"Really." Peter said surprised.

"Yeah, it's like, I can feel this strange energy inside of you."

Peter nodded his head and gave her a weird look. "Huh, that's interesting."

Zonia pulled out her crystal from her pocket. "But my eye is the least my concerns right now. I'm concerned about this crystal my father gave me."

He pointed at the crystal in awe. "I am Groot."

Zonia scratched the back of her head. "My father said that it would lead me to my destiny and I have to follow a path."

"How can this shiny rock lead you to your destiny?"

"That's the part I can't figure out." Zonia said sheepishly.

"You said you went to various places to investigate this?" Gamora asked.

Zonia handed Gamora the crystal to Gamora and sighed. "Yeah, but they didn't know where it was from. It was so foreign to them."

"Perhaps we should do an investigation of our own."

Peter brought out his holopad and began typing. "I think I know the perfect place to start."

"Really, you do Peter?" Zonia asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, back when I was with the Ravagers whenever we had a gem we needed to sell, we would go to the Seldron system."

Drax looked at the image and looked to Peter. "What's in the Seldron system?"

"A big gem market on beta nine."

Zonia grinned widely and clasped her hands together. "Gem market. This sounds promising."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey cap'n, we just picked up their signal off the tracking device." Kraglin said as he showed Yondu their exact coordinates.

"Well I'll be damned, they goin' inta the Seldron system."

"Wonder what they're doin' out there." Kraglin said confused, scratching his head. "Only thing out there is the gem market we go to."

"How convenient." Tullk said.

Yondu just let out a laugh and looked up at Zonia's picture, "Oh Petey jus' makin' this too easy for us. We'll be able to grab dolly in no time."

Oblo just shook his head at the sight of her photo. "Kid looks so tiny and scrawny, I wonder how she lasted four months on the streets."

Yondu just rolled his eyes. "But girl's got one hell of a mouth on 'er."

"Lass is probably scared, she'll come to 'er senses when we go to pick 'er up." Tullk said

"And if she doesn't?" kraglin asked.

Tullk smirked, "Then I'll just have to carry 'er back kicking and screaming."

Oblo' s holopad started to flash and he looked at pad. " Cap'n, buyers callin on line one."

"Put'em through."

Oblo accepted the call and Cain's face appeared on the massive screen, cockily grinning and sitting on his throne.

"Udonta, it's so nice to see you and your **colorful** acquaintances."

"Ya got a reason for callin' besides lookin' at my purty angel face?"

"Hardly, I'm just checking on your progress." he said smugly while looking down at his nails. "Tell me, how is the search for my little Zelda going?"

Yondu narrowed his eyes at Cain. "Girl's name is Zonia."

"Oh, my mistake." he apologized dryly and put a hand to his head. "I just can't think straight with her gone. I'm so worried about my little offspring."

"I bet'cha are."

"Have you made any progress?" Cain asked lazily.

"Yeah we got 'er location, we jus gotta go pick 'er up."

"Oh excellent, but I have to give you a little warning in advance."

"Warning?" Kraglin asked skeptically.

Cain looked down at Kraglin in disgust. "Yes, but I believe I was talking to your master, slave." Kraglin's eyes widened and the room became eerily quiet at the mention of slave. "So do hush up as I talk to your master."

Kraglin took a sharp breath and glared up at Cain. " **I'M NO ONE'S SLAVE YOU FUCKING ASS-MMPHFF."** Before he could finish his rant, Tullk had grabbed Kraglin by his waist and put his massive hand on his mouth, muffling Kraglin's threats.

"Easy lad, it's not worth it." Tullk said to Kraglin who was now struggling to get out of Tullk's hold.

"Tullk, Oblo, get'em out of here."

"Aye captain." He lifted Kraglin and took him out of the room with Oblo following behind him.

"Is your slave always this **chatty,** Udonta?" Cain said with disgust.

Yondu glared up at Cain. "He's not ma slave, he's apart of ma crew that's trying to rescue your daughtah."

"Duly noted, Udonta," he said in a fake apologetic tone. "When you get my offspring, I want you to know that weird things will happen."

"Weird things?"

"You'll start questioning your own sanity. Let me reassure you that everything that you will see and hear **is very real.** It's all part of a bigger change." He said in an eerily calm voice.

Yondu's bad feeling from before was intensifying by Cain's words.

Cain sensed Yondu's discomfort and laughed. "Reality is but an illusion and things are not what they really seem Udonta, just remember that."

With that said, Cain ended the call, leaving Yondu to his thoughts about what Cain had just said. He looked up at the screen with Zonia's bright smiling and wondering how she could look so happy with that jackass of a father. This was an entirely different thing than Ego's case, he told himself repeatedly. Sure Cain was a jackass, but he was a jackass with money that Dolly could live good on. Dolly would probably hate him for taking her back, but it was the only right thing to do. Tiny thing like her couldn't take care of herself. When he first talked to her, he could almost see a part of Peter when he was younger, it almost made him feel sad for her. But then again, this wasn't his first time dealing with his inner demons. I've done a whole shit load of horrible unforgivable things Getting consumed by greed, breaking the code, being exiled from the ravager community, working for the jackass named Ego, and the worst one was the blood of innocent children on his he was going to be damned before another child died under his watch, he was going to do right by her no matter what.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating with school over it gives me more time to draw again. If you would like to see the artwork for this story go to deviant art and look up Comicgirl20 and be sure to comment and tell me what you guys think of the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Five hours later in the Milano**

Zonia was thrashing crazily in her sleep and mumbling incoherent things next to Drax, who was dead asleep and completely oblivious to her distress.

" **It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault!"** She repeated to herself in a hoarse voice. Her forehead was now covered in sweat and she was now roughly biting down on her lip almost drawing blood. All of a sudden, her star began to glow brightly, and then her entire body was eloped in the bright, pink glow and she began to slowly rise off the bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drax was half awake when he felt a sudden chill in the room. He groggily reached for the covers on the other side of the bed near Zonia. But he couldn't feel anything or anyone which puzzled him. "Zonia." he asked, confused. His eyes widened when he looked on the other side of his bed and couldn't see the covers or Zonia anywhere.

He rose up from his sleeping position and looked around the bed frantically. "Zonia!" he called out, but still no response. He was about to get off the bed when he felt something wet drop on his shoulder.

He looked down at his shoulder and wiped off a drop of water and stared up at the ceiling and gasped in shock when he saw Zonia. She was floating in the air, with the covers on her bottom half, and glowing very brightly so that it was almost blinding Drax. Fat tears were rapidly falling down from her tightly closed eyes, and she was mumbling something to herself repeatedly that Drax couldn't quite hear.

" **ZONIA!"** he shouted as he got off the bed. "How are you floating on the ceiling? And why are you glowing?" he questioned, but got no response.

She began to cry harder and things around the room began to shake," **It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault!"** she repeated in a dead tone.

Drax's pictures on the wall started to get big cracks and things began to fly off the shelves in random directions, almost hitting him.

" **Zonia you need to stop**!" he shouted but still no response." **You have to let me help you!"**

More things in the room began to shake and move as Zonia kept repeating " **It's not fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault!"**

" **What's not your fault?"** he asked out loud while dodging various things floating in his room. " **I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"**

" **Zonia, what are you talking about!?"**

Her eyes snapped open, revealing her bright, pink, glowing eyes, and more tears fell out as she screamed **"IT'S ALL MY FAULT HE'S DEAD!"**

Drax shielded his eyes as Zonia's body released a even brighter pink glow and she screamed out in agony, making everything in the room scatter even faster in random directions. **"ZONIA STOP!"** Drax shouted out as she started to pant heavily. Everything that was moving across the room suddenly stopped and fell on the ground, while Zonia's glowing started to fell down from her spot in the air and landed on Drax's bed, clutching her head in pain and breathing heavily. Drax quickly ran over to his bed and held up Zonia, who was now whimpering. "Zonia, I'm here for you, it's okay now." he said reassuringly while stroking her long, purple hair.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Drax. "Drax." she said.

"Yes, Zonia?"

"I killed my father. It's all my fault." she said weakly.

Drax sighed. "No you didn't, Zonia. Cain did."

"Well it's my fault he's dead. He died protecting me, I'm just as guilty as Cain."she confessed to Drax while looking down at the bed. "It should be me that's dead Drax, not him." she said sadly.

"Zonia, listen to me. Your father protected you with his dying breath because he loved you. Cain is the one responsible for his death, not you."

"But I feel guilty about it, Drax."

Drax lifted up Zonia's chin. "I felt the same way when my family was slaughtered by Ronan. I felt like it was my fault." he stated firmly.

"It's none of our faults. We are just like everyone else in this universe."

"I'm not like everyone else Drax," Zonia explained sadly. "My father always told me that I was special, but I'm not special, I'm just weird."

"How are you weird?" He asked.

Zonia pointed to her birthmark. "Normal girls don't have birthmarks in the shape of stars in the middle of their forehead."

"They don't glow or magically start flying in the middle of the night." she said while moving her hand across the room. "They braid each others hair, or gossip over boys with huge penises."

Drax narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why would they talk about huge penises?"

"I don't know Drax, all I know is that I'm weird and always will be weird." she stated sadly.

Drax nodded his head and pat her back. "You are right Zonia, you are weird." he said bluntly.

"Gee thanks."

"But your weirdness is what makes you interesting."

"I don't know." she said unsurely.

Drax smiled at her reassuringly,"You are unique Zonia, you are not like other little girls." he said.

"You think so Drax?" she asked.

"I know so. The way you threw that scum into the wall when we we first met, that was weird." he said

"Oh yeah, that." she said sheepishly.

Drax put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "The way you befriended me and Rocket, that was weird. But you shouldn't be ashamed of your weirdness." he said proudly.

Drax then pointed at her star. "Embrace it Zonia, because your father was right. It does make you special."

Zonia looked up at her star and remembered the talks her father would have with her about being different, and she smiled at the warm memory. "Thanks Drax. I guess my weirdness does make me special."

"I'm glad you feel better. Now let us get some rest for the long day ahead of us."

"But what about your stuff? It's scattered everywhere, don't you want me to clean it?" She asked.

Drax shook his head and gently pushed her back on the bed and layed down next to her. "Rest now Zonia. Do not worry yourself about that, it was not your fault. I shall pick it up in the morning."

"But what if I start floating again Drax?" she asked nervously.

"You won't be." he said as he gently put his massive arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "My strong muscled arms will hold you down and protect you."

"Goodnight, small pink child." he said softly.

Zonia yawned and happily put her head on drax's tattooed chest and closed her eyes. "Drax, I just want to say thank you and also I'm going to enjoy ripping Cain's heart out like he ripped out mine."

"How is that possible if you are still breathing?"

"Oh Drax." she laughed, "Never change. I like you the way you are, Drax, goodnight."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

More to come and I want to give a special shout out to warlocktoungue and ScooterKraken because they have both helped me so much in this fanfic. warlocktoungue has given me a lot of motivation and ideas that I loved and I used them in this fanfic and I just want to give them a special thanks because I do care about my fans and reviews because they motivate me more. Finally I want to thank ScooterKraken who is actually my boyfriend in real life because he as been revising my work and given me some suggestions and I just love him with all my heart we are such nerds. So next chapter they go to the gem expo and zonia makes a new friend and also discovers a new ability so peace and don't forget to comment or review because they motivate me more.


	12. Chapter 12

Cain sneered in disgust as he walked into Zonia's massive bedroom with Rahsaan. "This room is making me want to burn my eyes out. It is truly hideous," he spat as he shook his head.

Cain cringed at the purple paint on the walls and the various brightly colored stuffed animals on the white canopy bed.

"Old sport was practically breast feeding her with all this babying."

Rahsaan just impatiently leaned against the door and scowled. "What are we even doing in here?"

"You are in no position to ask me questions, Rahsaan. Remember." Cain said cockily as he examined Zonia's photos on her dresser.

"How could I forget?" Rahsaan thought as he bit down hard on his tongue at Cain.

"After all, you are bound to me for eternity, after our little deal years ago."

"Three thousand years ago." Rahsaan spat.

"Has it really been that long?" cain asked lazily as he picked up one of the frames on the dresser. "Time passes by fast when you're an immortal. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Not fast enough."

" **DO NOT INSULT ME**!" Cain yelled as he got closer to Rahsaan and his eyes started to glow a bright purple. " **If it weren't for me, you'd still be in a ditch slowly decaying away,"** He snarled.

"You have cursed me."

Cain growled and raised his now glowing fist threatenly. **"YOU TOOK A DEAL WITH ME! I DID NOT FORCE YOU!"** He shouted as the room began to shake violently." **SO LONG AS I AM ALIVE, I OWN YOUR SORRY ASS SOUL FOREVER AND EV-"**

 _ **CRASH!**_

They both looked down at floor and saw one of the picture frames had fallen off the dresser and shattered on the floor, leaving behind a broken frame with a picture inside of Mitus and Zonia when she was younger.

"Oh, just great," groaned Cain as he took a deep breath and put his hands to his temples, mumbling something to himself, causing the room to stop shaking.

"Leave now." Cain said as he continued to rub his temples in frustration. "And don't forget about our little chat. Your soul belongs to me **forever,** little man. Now go." he said.

Rahsaan angrily left Zonia's room leaving Cain alone to his thoughts and the broken frame with the picture of Mitus that caught his attention.

Cain bent down and picked up the broken frame with his white gloved hand. "Oh old sport just look at you."

"You were so naive and gullible, wasting your life with mortals. It's truly pathetic." he said.

He frowned as he looked down at the photo. "I truly tried to make you see reason," he said in eerily calm voice. "But you turned your back on me and called me a **raving lunatic** with no heart."

Cain gripped the picture and laughed. "You may think that you've won, but you're far from it, old sport.A new player has been added to the game and I doubt she can win," he said cockily with a giant smirk.

"Your little offspring is going to help me reshape this galaxy in our people's images and there's nothing you or the _"guardians of the so called galaxy"_ can do old sport."

His hand started to glow a bright purple and the photo in his hand started to burn away in a black crisp. "It looks like I'm going to win," he said with a laugh as he dropped the photo on the floor with distaste.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zonia yawned softly as she rolled on to her back and stretched out her joints. "That was one crazy dream last night," She said as she rubbed her eyes groggily. She saw Drax snoring loudly and sleeping peacefully next to her with his arms around his chest, as if he were hugging something. She stood up and looked around the room and gasped. "It wasn't a dream... I really did this." she said softly to herself in disbelief. She quietly scooted off the bed and looked down at Drax's sleeping form. "He wasn't scared of me, he actually comforted me like my father would." She closed her eyes at the mention of her father and sadly sighed. "Correction: how my father used to."

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Drax's loud snores. She saw how tired he looked from last night and got an idea. She quietly walked out of his room and started to make her way past the Milano's messy hallway into the kitchen. She turned on the light in the kitchen, walked over to the fridge, and rummaged through it contents. "Let's see what there is," she said curiously.

"Eggs, alcohol, sweet milk, meat, kryolian cheese, sweet bread, and soup. What to do..." she said aloud as she rubbed the bottom of her chin. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming towards her small, crouched form. Zonia shuttered when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and started to panic.

"Hey kidd- **OW,"** said the figure as Zonia punched the stranger in the crotch.

She watched the figure groan and fall on the floor and clutch their crotch in pain. Zonia gasped when she took a closer look at the figure and saw that it was Peter.

"Oh my stars Peter, are you okay?" she asked.

"Why would you punch me?" he asked weakly.

"You startled me."

"So you decided to punch me?"

"I panicked."

Peter groaned and slowly got up from his fetal position. "This reminds me of that time I broke up with that massive Kree girl."

"Sorry Peter." she said softly while looking down at the ground. "Whenever I'm caught off guard I just punch whatever it is."

"Yeah I can tell. Don't sneak up on you or else you'll go all She-Ra on my balls."

Zonia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She-Ra?"

"Terran reference before your time."

She nodded her head and blushed. "Oh okay."

"What are doing up so early?"

Zonia bit down on her lip and blushed brightly at Peter. "I wanted to make breakfast for you guys, and give Drax a break because he was up late last night." she said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, that's really nice of you."

"What are you doing up?" she asked suspiciously and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm an early riser and wanted some coffee."

Zonia's face scrunched in disgust and she stuck out her tongue, "Ew, coffee's gross how can you drink that stuff."

Peter laughed at her and ruffled her curly hair as he made his way to the coffee machine. "It's my 'how I get through the day drink'."

Zonia just rolled her eyes and started getting random stuff out of the fridge. "Whatever, enjoy your coffee. I'm gonna try cooking."

Zonia got out a bowl and looked down at the various ingredients she pulled out and looked for a recipe on Peter's holo-pad. "This doesn't seem so hard." She finally found a simple recipe for omelettes and toast and started reading the recipe.

"Let's see... Step one: get six eggs and throw them in a bowl. Okay." she got out six eggs and threw them in the bowl with the shells.

"Step two: thoroughly beat the eggs. Easy enough."

Zonia got a whisk and started to bash the eggs with it, resulting in a clunky pile of goop with bits of shell.

She looked down at the eggs in confusion and turned to Peter. "Are eggs supposed to look like this?"

Peter looked down at her work and almost spit up his coffee. " **Woah,** what did you do?"

"I beat the eggs like the recipe said."

"With the **shells**..."

"Oh, oops." she said sheepishly while looking down at her creation, "In my defense, this is my first time cooking."

Peter looked at her wide eyed and confused. "You've never cooked before?"

"Never really got around to it. I was too busy learning how to knit and disembowel people."

Peter nervously laughed and took the bowl out of Zonia's hands, "Well isn't that nice."

He dumped the chunky eggs down the garbage disposal and rinsed out the bowl. "You really don't know how to cook."

"Unfortunately yes."

"Why don't I show how to cook properly, since I'm a pro at it." he said cockily.

Zonia widely smiled at Peter after she heard the words cook properly. She inwardly squealed and did her happy dance in her head. Finally she would learn how to cook properly! She remembered times when she was younger her father tried to teach her, but he wasn't very good either, and it just ended up with the kitchen in flames.

"Wow, you would teach me?" she said happily. "You are one of the most talented warriors I know."

"Thank you, at least someone around here notices."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay Zonia, do you know what we need to do first?"

"Wash our hands."

"Exactly."

Zonia walked over to the Milano's sink then turned on the faucet and started to wash her hands. "I'll be right back I have to get something from my room to make this more fun."

He left the room leaving Zonia alone in the kitchen with the faucet running and her happily humming. "I'm finally going to learn how to cook." she thought. "I just hope the kitchen doesn't catch on fire like the last nine times." Her thoughts were suddenly brought back to the present when she couldn't feel the cold water on her hands. She looked down at the faucet and froze when she saw that the water was defying the laws of gravity and floating upwards instead of downwards.

"Oh my stars!" she squeaked out while trying to figure out why the water was floating to the ceiling, and then paled when she remembered the incident that happened last night.

"I'm doing this! But how?" she whispered softly to herself looking down at her now glowing hands. " **Stop, uh, please**." she said aloud to the water but no results.

"Zonia, you okay?" she heard from Peter who was walking in the hallway.

" **CRAP**." she cursed silently to herself as she quickly ran over to the sink and turned off the faucet and tried to find something to cover her now glowing hands. She quickly scanned the kitchen for anything and spotted a pair of green oven mitts on the other side. She quickly ran over to counter and put them on. When Peter walked in the kitchen, he saw Zonia nervously smiling and looking up at the now wet dripping ceiling. Peter walked over to her and checked to see what was wrong and grabbed her shoulders reassuringly. "Hey kiddo, you okay? I heard you shouting from my room, what happened?"

Zonia gripped his hand and forced a small smile on her face. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just, uh," she stammered nervously trying to come up with a reasonable and logical excuse. "I saw a huge bug on the ceiling and I screamed at it and started throwing water."

Peter didn't look too convinced with her answer so she decided to milk it up more. " I really **hate** bugs. They really creep me out and they're just so icky." she squeaked out in her cute baby voice making Peter laugh and buy it.

"You are too cute, you know that."

"Yeah I get that **a lot**." she said bluntly, remembering how every time she meets someone new, they would call her either cute or adorable, patronize her about how she young she looked and roughly pinch her cheeks or ruffle her hair. She quickly went back to reality when she noticed a small blue and silver box in Peter's hand.

"Woah what is that in your hand?" she asked curiously.

"It's a Walkman, I brought it so we can listen to some tunes while we cook."

"I do vaguely remember hearing your Walkman when I was in my coma, do you remember?"

"How could I forget? I still have the bruises."

Zonia laughed while Peter washed his hands, turned on his Walkman and Hooked on a Feeling came on.

 _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga I can't stop this feeling._

Peter got out a bowl and started to dance out to the song, much to Zonia's amusement.

"Now, in order to make the eggs, we need to gently crack a couple in this bowl."

She closely watched as he cracked one egg and dumped the contents inside the bowl without the shell. Peter grabbed another egg and handed it to Zonia, "Now you try it like I did."

 _Deep inside of me. Girl, you just don't realize What you do to me._

Zonia nodded her head, breathed deeply listening to the music and gently cracked the egg into the bowl and eagerly smiled.

"Wow I actually did it!" she said excitably making Peter smirk at her.

 _When you hold me In your arms so tight You let me know Everything's all right._

"Why don't you finish cracking the eggs while I go get the grated cheese?" he said and Zonia nodded in agreement. When Peter left to go to the fridge, Zonia closed her eyes and hummed along with the music.

"I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me." she sang quietly to herself as she cracked an egg and reached for another one, but couldn't find any. Zonia could have sworn there were four more eggs right there a minute ago. She was about to stir the eggs when she felt something gooey land on her hair. She wiped the goop off her hair and saw that it was an egg yolk. Confused how it hit her, she looked up and gasped when she found the remaining eggs. They were glowing bright pink and floating in random direction above her.

"Not again." she whispered in panic.

"Hey, you almost finished cracking those eggs?" Peter asked as he was still looking for the grated cheese in the fridge, completely oblivious to the floating yolks.

"Uh, yeah, almost finished," she shouted as she jumped up and caught one of the pink floating eggs. "One down, two to go," she thought as she tried grabbing the other two eggs, but they kept moving out of her reach. It would have been a funny sight to anyone seeing the young pink warrior chase down two pink glowing flying eggs. Zonia grumbled in annoyance when she couldn't catch them, making her grumble quietly to herself to not alarm Peter. She quickly noticed the eggs starting to lose their glow and they started to descend down to the ground, forcing the young warrior to quickly jump into action. She quickly grabbed a nearby bowl and body-slided just in time to get the remaining eggs before they broke on the floor.

"Yes." she shouted victoriously as she got up, but inadvertently caught Peter's attention of her yelling at a basket of eggs. He gave her a confused look and she quickly came up with an idea and kissed one of the eggs. "Uh yes, you guys are gonna make a good meal, because I love all of you so much." she said to the basket of eggs.

"It is customary on my planet to give our food positive encouragement, it's good for the soul." She said happily making Pete less suspicious.

"Okay I guess."

They quickly got back to work on breakfast and Zonia curiously watched as Peter poured the eggs into a pan and added the grated cheese. "After it's in the pan, you just have to turn the stove on and let it cook." he explained as he turned on the burner to the stove.

"Who taught you how to cook? They must have been a pro themselves if you're so good."

"Well my mom taught me when I was younger."

"Oh that's nice." she said quietly trying to hide her sadness.

Peter nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I really liked cooking with my mom, it's one of the best memories I have of her before she died."

"She died when you were young. That's so sad, I'm sorry for your loss." she said sincerely.

"Don't be sorry." he said, "I know she's in a better place, probably dancing and singing with the angels."

Zonia sadly nodded her head and grabbed some bread off the table. "I'll make some toast for everyone."

She quickly plugged in the toaster, put four pieces in the slots and watched them heat up. Wondering to herself about her own mother, Minerva the beautiful goddess, according to her father, she always wanted to know more about her. Talking or thinking about her mom like this always gave her a weird feeling that she didn't understand.

"Was this abnormal?" she thought. "Are motherless people supposed to feel like this? No I'm fine, growing up without a mother has not affected me at all. I'm perfectly normal and fine right? Maybe Peter can give me some more details on what mothers are supposed to be like, he seems to have had a special bond with his mother, he must know." When she returned to the table, she found a dark drink waiting for her and Peter smiling.

"Figured since you didn't like coffee, you would want some chocolate milk."

Zonia looked down at the drink and took a sip and moaned. "This is so good," she said as she started chucking more in her mouth.

"Figured you would like it. My mom would make it for me all the time back on Terra."

Zonia suddenly stopped drinking and looked down at the cup in deep thought. "Hey Peter, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." he said as he stirred his coffee.

"What was your mother like?" she asked curiously, "I just want to know what a mother is supposed to do since I never really had one."

Peter looked down at his coffee and sighed. "Well my mom was a very loving and caring person," he said. "She would share her music with me and sing me to sleep at night with a lullaby."

"She called me her little Star Lord and gave me a cassette tape full of her favorite songs to remember her by when she died."

"Wow, your mom sounds great, she must have really loved you. But I'm confused," she said. "How did you end here in space if you were on Terra?"

"Oh, I was abducted from Terra by Yondu and became a Ravager." he said, casually leaving Zonia speechless.

"You must hate him for abducting you from your home planet."

"I don't really hate him, kid," he said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"But how do you not hate him?" she asked confused.

"He's the only father figure I ever really had in my life growing up. I learned everything from that old blue bastard and his crew," he said. "It wasn't so bad. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here with you guys right now."

"Yeah, you turned out pretty good," she said happily while finishing up her chocolate milk. "Maybe Yondu wasn't such a bad guy. Sure he had poor grammar skills and very bad dental hygiene, but if Peter looked up to him then maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe not as bad as that smug, uptight Cain, who actually **laughed** at her pain, as if it were nothing, and killed her father in front of her. Took away the only person who ever cared about her in her entire life, and left her now an orphan. A small, weak, and lonely **orphan."**

Peter suddenly noticed the lights starting to flicker violently and things in the kitchen starting to move on their own, weirding Peter out. Peter heard moaning and saw Zonia gripping her forehead in pain, not knowing that it was her that was causing all this. All hell broke loose at that point. The toaster started to crazily spark out electricity and fling flaming pieces of toast everywhere.

" **OH SHIT, GET DOWN."** Peter said as he grabbed Zonia and pulled her off her seat as a flaming piece of toast came by. They ducked under the table and watched as one of the flaming pieces fell into the egg pan, resulting in a massive fire on the stove.

" **CRAP!"** Peter yelled.

Zonia watched as Peter got up from under the table and put out the fire with a fire extinguisher from under the sink. He panted out a sigh of relief when the fire was finally put out and everything stopped moving.

" **What the hell just happened?** "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why does it smell like something got burnt in here?" Gamora asked Peter as she walked in the kitchen with the rest of the Guardians.

"I don't smell anything besides breakfast."

Rocket looked and saw the burnt toaster. "Quill, what happened to the toaster?"

"It broke." Zonia said bluntly.

"But on a brighter note, me and Zonia made breakfast for you guys."

"What did you make?"

"Cereal." zonia said happily walking towards Drax with a bowl in her hand.

"I made this one especially for you, and put it in your favorite bowl."

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate this." he said as he got the bowl from Zonia and started eating.

Groot pointed to the burn marks on the stove. "I am Groot."

"What happened to the stove, Quill?"

Peter just casually shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his cereal leaving the rest of the guardians puzzled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the lack of updates but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it, next chapter the guardians go to the gem market and all hell breaks loose when makes a new freind from peters past and she discovers something special about herself too. So leave all your comments in the inbox because I appreciate them and peace.


	13. Chapter 14

**Two hours before the incident**

"This is going to be fun!" Zonia said as she skipped off the Milano's ramp joyfully and looked around at her surroundings.

"Enough with the damn skipping, pinkie. It draws way too much attention."

"Oh sorry." she said sheepishly, "I'm just so giddy right now."

"Don't be sorry. Ranger Rick here is just a dick when it comes to happiness and joy."

"Shut it, Star-Dork."

"You two are so funny, it adds to my happy mood," she giggled.

"Well that's great kiddo, I'm glad you're happy."

"Yeah," she said sweetly, "I'm finally one step closer to feeling Cain's blood on my hands."

She happily walked past them leaving them completely wide eyed and dumbfounded. They broke out of their state when Drax let out a hearty laugh. "I agree with her excitement! It does warm me to know I'm one step closer to mercilessly gutting Cain."

"No one is mercilessly gutting anyone just yet." Gamora added as she walked down the ramp. "Not until we figure out what this crystal means."

"Then what are waiting for? Come on." Zonia exclaimed.

They quickly walked off the ship lot and into the marketplace and Zonia looked in awe at the various stores and people.

"Woah, this is so pretty." she said.

Peter looked at her wide eyed. "You think this place is pretty?"

Zonia nodded her head. "Of course I do, it's very cultural and intriguing to me. It just screams beauty."

"Your eyes must be severely damaged." Drax bluntly stated.

"Zonia, you do realize this is a planet full of outlaws and trash right?"

"The only thing I see is a beautiful place with cute animals like those ones over there playing with Groot." she pointed out.

"The two orlanos and Groot fighting over a shoe." Peter said with disbelief.

"Yeah, or those kids and that old man playing with sticks."

"Uh, sweetie, I think they're mugging him."

"Oh." she said bluntly.

Peter just laughed nervously and led her and the rest of the Guardians in a different direction. "Let's go this way." he said, "We just have to go through security and we'll be in the gem market."

"It's about damn time. I wanna steal some stuff."

"What part of 'we don't want to draw attention to ourselves' don't you understand?" Gamora stated bluntly.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna get caught. I got thievin' hands."

Drax just shook his head and laughed at Rocket. "That's wrong, you have tiny baby like hands."

" **BABY HANDS!"** Rocket shouted in disbelief, catching nearby passerby's attention.

"Nothing to see here folks just walking our puppy." Peter said.

" **PUPPY!"**

"Keep your voice down." Gamora seethed. "What part of 'we don't want to draw attention to ourselves' don't any of you understand?"

"I understood it perfectly well." Zonia added, making Rocket roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Keep bragging about it, pinkie."

Groot stuck his tongue out at Rocket. "I am Groot." he said enthusiastically.

"Hey, whose side are you on Groot?"

Peter just scoffed at Rocket. "Relax, trash panda, we're almost there. We just need to go through security." He said as he pointed to a couple of guards at the entrance.

"And then we'll be closer to killing Cain." Zonia said excitedly.

Drax smiled down at her and ruffled her hair in a playful way. "I look forward to dismembering him limb from limb with you."

"As do I, Drax," she said sincerely, "it's going to be so much fun looking down at his lifeless body."

"Alright kiddo, that sounds nice." Peter said uneasily.

"Yeah, nice as in crazy ass psycho nice."

Zonia just rolled her eyes at Peter and Rocket and smirked. "Say whatever you want guys," she said bluntly, "Nothing's going to kill my happy mood, I just know it. **Nothing**."

She was about to enter through the entrance behind Drax but she was suddenly pulled back by a big meaty hand.

"Hey." she yelled as she struggled against the guard's hold on her arm.

"What's the problem?" Gamora asked the guard.

"No **children** are allowed beyond this point in the marketplace."

Rocket bit down on his tongue snickering at her while Zonia just narrowed her eyes at the guard and laughed. "Kind sir, I think you're making a mistake," she explained, "I may be a bit young, but I am very mature for my age."

"Really." The guard said.

"She is right." Drax said, "She may look small, tiny, weak, and fragile, but she is very mature even though she is only sixteen."

"Gee, thanks Drax."

"Listen kid, read my lips," he said condescendingly while looking down at her. "You are not allowed here, so **SCRAM**!" He yelled as he pushed her roughly into Drax's massive arms.

"And take your puppy and whatever the hell that thing is with you!"

" **PUPPY!"**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He called me **puppy!** Can you believe that?" Rocket grumbled as he kicked a nearby rock.

"Yeah, the dude was dickish, but did you have to bite him?"

"Yes, it was a matter of principle." he argued.

Gamora just rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Well your principles got Groot and you banned."

"I'm glad, that dump sucks orlanio balls."

"I am Groot."

Zonia chimed in. "Well that dump is the only thing that is going to help us identify my father's crystal." she said bluntly. "But that jerk wouldn't let me in because apparently I'm too young."

"I tried to defend you."

"Yes, you did your best." Zonia said as she remembered his words of encouragement.

"How are we going to get in now?"

"I think I may have an idea."

"Oh, what is it, some sort of elaborate plan where we sneak in undetected?"

"Not exactly." Peter said, making Zonia confused, "He only banned the three of you."

"What are you saying?"

"That me, gamora, and drax go to the gem market and investigate it without out you three."

" **What**!" Zonia exclaimed in shock.

Drax shook his head in disagreement. "This plan is terrible."

"I agree with him."

"He can barely take care of himself, how will he take care of her?"

"Hey, I am offended by that statement! " Rocket said, "I take care of Groot all the time."

"Where is he exactly?"

"Uh," Rocket moaned in confusion as he looked around but couldn't find Groot. "Give me a minute."

As Rocket ran to go look for Groot, Zonia slumped back down on the bench and groaned.

"Well, we really don't have a choice."

"This sucks, I wanted to help you guys investigate." Zonia said.

"Well you can't come with us, you're not old enough."

"Again with the stupid age thing, I'm not a little kid," she scoffed, "I'm just a young adult that looks like a freakin' baby."

"Listen, I know you're not a baby, Zonia," Gamora said softly to Zonia, "But you're still just a child and we need to figure out where the crystal came from."

"I know, but it's just not fair."

 _The months, all by myself, trying to survive traveling through countless planets, evading numerous bounty hunters, and the cold sleepless nights I endured,_ she thought. _The universe just loves torturing me so much, I wonder what's next on my plate. Maybe I might just drop dead._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a someone grasp her hands, she looked and saw that it was Gamora. The green skinned Zehoberei was holding her hands and giving her a reassuring smile.

"This is unfair to you, we understand you feel that it is your duty to figure this out on your own," she said.

"But you're not alone anymore, small pink child." Drax added in.

"We're a team, kid, just like Han Solo and Chewbacca."

"Wow, I have no idea what that is." Zonia said happily to Peter, who just laughed.

"But I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter, so whatever I guess."

"It's better if I just accept that I can't go in like an adult than cry about it."

"I trust you with staying with Rocket and Groot," Gamora said sincerely. "This is a big responsibility, tell me can you handle it for us."

Zonia looked up wide eyed at Gamora and saluted her. "You can count on me, mam. I won't disappoint you guys, I swear. In the name of the Pretty Guardian Sailors."

Drax narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Who?"

"Only the **greatest** warriors in the entire galaxy and universe." Zonia exclaimed brightly.

"I thought we were the greatest warriors in the galaxy." Drax said glumly.

"But you guys are great too, just less magical." Zonia explained while patting Drax, "Well that's just reassuring."

"Maybe Quill's horribly conceived plan will work out."

Peter just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Hey, my plan is foolproof. Nothing could possibly go wrong." he said, "Right, Zonia?"

Zonia nodded her head in agreement and shouted, happily drawing attention from people nearby. **"Don't worry, I won't fai-mmph."**

Gamora put her hand on her mouth before she could finish her rant. "Keep your voice down."

"Oh, right." Zonia whispered, "Planet full of thieves and crooks. Not a good idea to draw attention to myself."

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, I won't draw attention to myself." zonia stated and pointed in the direction behind Gamora. "But I can't make any promises for them."

" **Groot, get down right now**!" Rocket shouted as he chased after the mini floral colossus who was happily riding a dirty orlanio.

Gamora just pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and let out a long sigh. "Why do I even bother..."

"I'm sure everything will turn out all right," Peter said uneasily, "So long as you stay with Rocket and Groot."

"But in case anything goes wrong, I want you to call me with this." Gamora said as she handed Zonia a small two way communicator, "Use this if you're in any trouble at all."

"Right."

"Also take this with you, " Drax stated bluntly as he gave Zonia one of his knifes, "If any boy starts talking to you, I give you permission to rip out his genitals."

Zonias cheeks immediately deeply blushed. " **WHAT?"**

"Drax man, come on."

"I'm providing her with protection." he scoffed, "Just look at her, boys will want to surly penetrate her and mate with her sexually."

" **Drax!"**

"No, she is not allowed to stab people or rip off dudes' weiners." Peter emphasized.

"Wasn't planning to." Zonia added in.

"She is a little girl, Quill. She must defend herself from men who dare try to engage in conversation with her."

 _I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that comment,_ Zonia said to herself repeatedly in her head.

"Also, pull up your shirt, you are showing cleavage and maybe mistaken for a flousy street walker."

Zonia just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Drax, I can't pull it up any higher, it's snug around my breasts."

"You don't have breasts, you're too young for those."

"Too young," she exclaimed in shock, "Drax, I'm almost seventeen, I have breasts and get menstrual cycles."

Drax just shook his head and shushed her. "Hush child, it is okay, you are just a late bloomer," he explained making Zonia pout, "But that doesn't mean that you should still dress like a whore."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I don't know whether I should feel grateful or offended that Drax gave me units to go get a new outfit Rocket." Zonia said as she watched Drax, Gamora, and Peter enter the gem market.

"Hey whats to complain about getting a new outfit, pinkie."

"It's just, I don't know how to explain it," she said, "Drax still thinks that I'm a toddler and doesn't even consider me a woman. He doesn't even think I have breasts yet Rocket, and that kind of insults me a little."

Rocket just rolled his eyes and snickered at her making Zonia glare down at him. "What's so funny Rocket?"

"You!" he said bluntly making zonia groan in annoyance, "You're mad because Drax doesn't think you have breasts, that's hilarious pinkie."

Groot joined in on the laughter as the trio made their way through the various stands of the marketplace.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Rocket, he still doesn't see me as an adult."

"Pinkie I'm going to be very honest with you right now. This whole thing about looking older is not working out for you very well. When I take one look at you, you want to know what I think."

"What?" she asked.

"You remind me of one those fancy dolls with the frilly pink dresses and bows."

Groot nodded his head in agreement. "I am Groot."

"I remind you of a doll. This is unbelievable." Zonia seethed out.

"What's not to believe, pinkie? you've got a babyface full of freckles and a shitload of curly hair, hell even your voice is squeaky."

"I do not have a squeaky voice!"

"Sure you don't, pinkie." he said sarcastically. "Hey maybe I should start calling you babydoll instead of pinkie, what do you think Groot?"

"I am Groot," he replied happily.

"Call me that and I will call you tiny paws."

"Touche, pinkie."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Nope, sorry pal. I've never seen anything like this before. Best of luck to you."

"Thanks," Peter sighed, as they left the stand.

"We've been to six stands and so far and we've got nothing." Gamora remarked, "Perhaps this may be harder than we thought."

"Well ,we might be here a while, but at least Drax's is trying to make progress."

" **IF I FIND YOU ARE WITHHOLDING ANY INFORMATION FROM ME, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE!"**

"Threatening every vendor he thinks is withholding information is not progress, Peter."

"Maybe he'll get lucky."

" **I AM DRAX THE DESTROYER, FEAR ME!"**

"Or maybe not."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rocket groaned. "Pinkie we've been walking in circles and you still haven't picked anything."

"Well this place is just so big, there's so many choices rocket."

"Well, could you speed up your choice process? We ain't got all damn day pinkie."

"I am Groot."

"No I am not being mean Groot, I'm just too damn impatient."

"You can say that again." Zonia remarked, making Groot snicker.

"Tck, girls." rocket grumbled under his breath as he roughly kicked a can.

"Rocket, it's better I take my time with these things. I want to make sure I pick out the best outfit."

"How about that stand over there? It looks semi clean."

"No," Zonia said, "It's too dull."

"How about that one?" Rocket asked annoyed.

Zonia scrunched her nose in disgust. "No, too dirty."

Groot pointed to a stand on their right. "I am Groot."

"Don't get your hopes up pal she probably doesn-."

"It's perfect." Zonia interjected happily, making Rocket groan, "Nice work, Groot."

"Why the hell does that stand catch your attention, pinkie out of the all the freakin ones I picked?"

"It just gives me a good feeling, Rocket."

"Of course it does, pinkie."

They walked over to the stand and Zonia and Groot gawked at all the various items and trinkets on the stand while Rocket just crossed his arms and glared.

"Woah look at all this stuff Groot, it's all so unique and glittery." Zonia said as she eyed a pair of sparkly rose earrings. "Just like Sailor Jupiter."

"I am Groot."

"Hurry the hell up, pinkie."

"Don't be mad, Rocket, at least now we don't have to search for a stand anymore."

"Yeah whatever, pinkie," Rocket grunted, "Just get something already. I'm getting some weird ass vibes from this stand."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, it seems lovely," Zonia said as she rolled her eyes and tapped on the shoulder of the shopkeeper, "Excuse me sir, we are in need of some assistance."

The shopkeeper turned his back and smiled widely at them,he was an old man with gray hair and a mustache, wearing tinted glasses over his eyes. "Hello, young lady and friends. I am pleased to meet you," he said as he kissed Zonia's hand making her laugh, "I am known as Stan Lee."

"Oh, well hello there Stan, I'm Zonia," she said happily, "These two fine gentlemen right here are my friends Rocket and Groot."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Yeah, whatever, weirdo."

"I am Groot."

"I am Stan."

"I am Groot."

"I am Stan."

"I AM GROOT!"

"I AM STAN!"

" **I AM GROOT!"**

" **I AM STAN!"**

" **I AM GRRRROOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!"**

" **I AM STTTTAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!"**

"Groot, knock it off." Zonia scolded, "Sorry about him, he just gets very excited when he meets new people."

"I am Groot."

"It's alright, now how can I help you today?"

"Well I'm in search of new clothes that will best fit me."

"I'm sort of on a journey right now and I need something that screams stylish, yet fearful."

"Oh crap, we're going to be here all day." Rocket moaned.

"Get over it Rocket, I can't keep wearing Gamora's clothes, Drax apparently thinks I dress like a whore."

"Wait, don't I recognize you guys from somewhere."

Zonia looked nervously down at Rocket who slowly was pulling out his gun. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Yeah I know who you guys are."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're the Guardians of the Galaxy, I'm a huge fan."

"You are?" Rocket asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you guys defeated that jackass Ronan and saved Xandar, you guys are good in my book."

"Oh, thanks old timer. Finally someone's appreciative."

 _Oh thank the stars he didn't recognize me,_ thought Zonia as she sighed in relief.

"I also know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yeah, are you happy?." he asked.

Zonia's eyes widened and she blushed deeply, "Wha."

"I said are you hap-"

" **YES!"** Zonia shouted as she nervously laughed and covered Stan's mouth with her hands. "We're just all so damn happy, aren't we guys?"

Rocket raised an eyebrow in confusion while Groot just tilted his head. "But yes, I'm happy." she whispered through her teeth with a fake smile on her face.

"In that case I have something here for you." Stan said as he turned around and brought out a white box with pink frilly bow in the middle. "Here you go this is for you."

Zonia took the box from his hand and opened it up to see an outfit and a pair of white boots. "Woah." Zonia gasped as she pulled out the outfit and showed Rocket and Groot the details on the outfit.

Groot toughed the material of the outfit and awed, "I am Groot."

"Damn, this is some fancy ass girly shit, pinkie."

"I know." Zonia said as she looked at the outfit, it was a white and had long sleeves with purple stripes at the side with white gloves. The collar went all the way to the neck and connected to the shoulder pads on the sides, the waist of the outfit also had matching stripes and a white belt around the waist with a pink heart in the middle. The bottom of the outfit was a purple skort that had pink stripes at the bottom with ruffles underneath and a big long pink bow in the back that glittered.

"This is beautiful." Zonia said as she touched the material of the outfit.

Stan pointed behind her. "You can try it on there's a curtain in the back."

Zonia walked to the back with the outfit and boots, leaving Groot and Rocket behind with Stan. Groot picked up a nearby bowtie and tried to tie it around his neck, "I am Groot."

"Here, let me help you little guy." Stan said as he quickly tied the bowtie around the mini floral colossus neck.

"There, now you look more dapper."

"I am Groot." Groot said as he nodded enthusiastically in approval at rocket.

 _What the hell is taking Pinkie so long? This place is driving me insane._ Rocket thought as he impatiently tapped his foot and growled, "Pinkie, hurry the hell up."

"Coming." Zonia said cheerfully as she skipped out from behind the curtain. "So, what do you guys think of my new outfit?"

Stan gave her a thumbs up, "You look beautiful honey, it fits you just right."

"Oh, why thank you, what do you guys think?," Zonia asked as she stared down at Rocket and Groot.

"I am Groot."

Rocket snickered at Zonia, "You look more like a fancy dress up doll now with this on, pinkie."

"Oh, whatever Rocket, I think I look fantastic," Zonia exclaimed as she did a twirl. "I mean, look at all the attention to detail, it almost looks like a Sailor Senshi uniform from Sailor Moon."

"You mean that book with the pictures of the lesbos in mini skirts?"

"Rocket!" she shouted, "That's not funny! Don't use that term."

"Hey, I'm not discriminating against anyone, pinkie, I'm just stating that they're lesbian."

"Oh geez, Rocket, whatever. Just pay Stan the units we owe him for the outfit."

"How much oldtimer?" Rocket asked as he got his data pad out.

"Nothing, it's yours, take it."

"What? You're giving this to us for free?" Rocket asked skeptically, "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, it was commissioned and paid for in advance."

"Who paid for it?"

"I'm not sure, it was a long time ago almost twenty years when I got the order."

Zonias eyes widened. "Twenty years? That's insane why would you keep this for so long?"

Stan just shrugged his shoulders, "He said someone would get it eventually and that I should give them this note." He handed Zonia a small white folded piece of paper. Zonia unfolded the piece of paper and began to read the text aloud. "Hope this leads you one step closer to your objective. You'll do great, I just know it. Signed, anonymous."

"Damn, that's a weird ass letter, I wonder who it could be."

"Yeah, you're right." Zonia said as she stoved the transmitter from Gamora and the note in her side pockets. She didn't want Rocket to see the post scriptum written at the bottom of the note because even she was confused by it. _Happy, if you're reading this you're getting very close. Just watch your back and remember opportunity comes at any time. Love, M._

"Will that be all for today?" stan asked.

"Well those earrings I saw earlier looked pret-."

" **NO NO NO,** we're leaving now!" Rocket shouted as he grabbed Zonia's hand and began walking away from the stand with Groot in tow.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I wasn't finished looking yet Rocket, those earring caught my attention."

Rocket rolled his eyes and scoffed, "So what, you didn't get your stupid crappy girly earrings, boo hoo hoo." Rocket faked cried.

Zonia crossed her arms and pouted. "You could've at least let me say goodbye."

"Oh boo hoo hoo, you didn't say goodbye to the oldtimer."

"You don't have to be a jerk about it."

"I am Groot."

"No, I am not being mean Groot, I'm damn tired and what I say goes since I'm in charge."

"Wow, leadership has totally not gotten to your head," Zonia mumbled softly to herself.

"I heard that, pinkie."

 _Damn his incredible hearing,_ thought Zonia as they made their way past a group of people, and found a nice little shady spot in the middle with a huge water fountain and a couple of benches. Zonia dusted off the dirty bench before she sat down and watched as Groot climbed up to the fountain and began drinking from the water.

"Groot, stop that, it's filthy." Rocket scolded, making Groot pout and stick his little tongue out.

"Pinkie, stay here and watch Groot while I'm gone."

" **Hey!** Where are you going?" Zonia shouted over Rocket's turned back.

"Somewhere." Rocket answered bluntly, making Zonia groan in annoyance.

"You can't just leave us Rocket, we have to stick together like Gamora said."

"I'll be quick pinkie, don't worry."

"I don't know Rocket, I don't want to break any of the rules."

"Oh, damn those stupid rules. I'll be right back," he said as he started walking away from Zonia and Groot, "Keep an eye on Groot while I'm gone, pinkie."

"Okay, I guess," Zonia said as she watched Rocket's leaving figure, "Be careful out there all by yourself."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I can take care of myself just fine, pinkie, because ain't no one like me 'cept me."

"That's not true, you have us." Zonia said out loud, "I love you very much Rocket."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the word love and slumped down for a moment. He quickly regained his composure and started to grumble something to himself before continuing walking, never once responding or looking back at them.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Zonia just slowly kicked her legs back and forth on the bench with Groot by her side, just staring at the stone fountain both totally unaware of the skinny Xandarian spying on them from afar.

"I am Groot."

Zonia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion. "Uh, I'm not sure what that means Groot."

"I am Groot."

"Uh, how about I ask you what you want, sorta like twenty questions? That could be fun."

Groot nodded, smiled, and nodded his head happily, "Okay, let's see... are you thirsty?"

Groot shook his head. "Are you sick?"

"Do you miss Rocket?" Groot nodded his head and frowned. "He'll be back soon, don't worry, I'm sure he's just running late," she said, hoping that was the case.

"Are you bored?" she asked and groot nodded his head in agreement. "So am I little buddy, so am I."

"Do you want to make a wish?"

He excitedly nodded his head in agreement and smiled cutely. "I am Groot."

Zonia took out two coin units and gave one to groot and brought him closer to the fountain. "All you have to do is hold the coin and think of anything you want," she explained as Groot looked down at the coin with wonder. "Then you wish for it and throw it in the fountain, and maybe your wish might just come true Groot."

Zonia watched as Groot closed his little eyes for a minute and when he opened them he threw the coin inside the fountain.

"I am Groot!" he exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up and down he looked over at Zonia and gestured for her to make a wish.

"I guess it's my turn now." Zonia said softly as she stared down at her reflection from the coin, "I remember when I was a little girl my father taught me how to throw a coin in and make a wish." she said sadly with watery eyes. "I will always have my memories of my father with me, when we used to swim in the lakes when it got extremely hot and splash each other crazily, not having a care in the world. When we would go get dessert whenever I felt sad, or just for the hell of it, because we both loved dessert. Hell, even for breakfast if we wanted to. Him tucking me in at night and telling me all kinds of different stories while I dozed off and looked up at the glow in the dark stars he put up on the wall for me. I will always **remember** the day he was taken away from me by Cain, that evil, unholy name for that disgusting, repulsive monster. **I will always remember his blood, forever stained on my hands, and the person who took him away constantly torturing me in my dreams. I WILL FEEL HIS BITTER BLOOD ON MY HANDS AND BODY AND LOOK DOWN AT HIS MUTILATED BODY. NO MORE STORIES, NO MORE DESSERT, NO MORE FUN TIMES, NO MORE TUCKS IN BED, ALL BECAUSE OF CAIN."**

"I want revenge." Zonia whispered to herself as she threw the coin in the fountain and watched it sink to the bottom. Groot looked worriedly at Zonia and saw that she was just kneeling over the fountain, still staring at her fallen coin as if she were in a hypnotized trance.

Zonia was snapped out of her trance when she heard another coin fall into the fountain on the other side, she turned her head and saw a tall semi clean looking Xandarian man with brown hair. He was smiling down at her and fiddling with with his red raggedy poncho. "Unit for your thoughts, stranger." he asked.

Zonia quickly got up from the floor and dusted the dirt off her skirt. "Oh, I was just thinking about a wish I made."

"Whatcha wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true." Zonia explained as she sat herself back down on the bench.

"I bet it's something interesting." the stranger remarked, making Zonia laugh and Groot narrow his eyes in suspicion as the stranger sat down right next to her on the bench.

"I'll tell ya what, you tell me what you wish'd for and I'll tell ya what I wished for, deal?"

Zonia twirled a curl in her hair and frowned, "I don't know." she said.

"Oh, pretty please with sugar on top." the stranger begged.

Zonia laughed at his attempt of making a sad pouty face and gave in, "Oh all right since you asked so nicely sir." she said with a sweet smile, "I wished to feel the bitter blood from my enemy's mutilated body on my hands after his agonizing slow death." Zonia said in cheerfully enthusiastic voice.

The stranger looked at her wide eyed trying to comprehend what she just said and nervously laughed. "Oh, that's, uh, just lovely."

Zonia smiled widely at him making him nervously sweat. "You really think so?" she asked bubbly.

"Yess-s." he stuttered uneasily, trying also to convince himself.

Zonia tapped the stranger on the chest with her small index finger. "What did you wish for?"

"Oh, nothing fancy, I just wanted a scarf."

"Oh, that's a nice wish."

"I wonder what Groot wished for."

The stranger raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"Oh he's my friend, and he's named Groot. I'll introduce you to him," she said calmly, "Groot, come over here." she called out to Groot who happily walked towards her and let her pick him up to show to the stranger.

"This is my friend Groot." she said proudly.

Groot crossed his arms and glared at the stranger. "Ain't he just a cute littah critt- **OOOWWW!"** exclaimed the stranger as he pulled his finger away from Groot, who bit him very hard.

" **GROOT!** No! You don't bite people, it's not nice." Zonia scolded.

Groot pointed at the stranger and continued to cutely glare. "I am Groot." he growled.

"I am so sorry about tha,t he just gets overexcited when he meets new people," she explained, "I don't know what got into him."

"It's fine, accidents happen." the stranger said.

"I'm Zonia, by the way." she greeted brightly, "What's your name stranger?"

The stranger smiled, "Kraglin Obfonteri, but you can call me Kraglin, Zonia."

"It's nice to meet you Kraglin," she said as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet ya too, Zonia."

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Kraglin asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my friend Rocket to come back from who knows where." she said.

"So, he just left you and the twig by yourselves?"

"Yep, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Zonia reassured trying to convince herself.

"Your friend must be one hell of a bonehead leaving you two by yourselves. It's not safe out here."

"Really?" zonia asked surprised.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of shit goes down here. Drugs, murder, and prostitution."

Zonia gasped in shock. "Woah, that's awful. I can't believe that actually happens here."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

Zonia nodded her head. "Yes, really it's just so unbelievable."

Kraglin widely smirked down at her. "Don't worry Zonia, I'll stay with you and take good care of you."

"Wow, thanks that is so sweet of you Kraglin."

"I know." he said as he turned around and signaled Tulk and Oblo, "I'm just such a sweet, sweet person."

Zonia laughed and twirled a piece of her hair while Groot just continued to glare at him with his tiny arms crossed. "I am Groot."

 _Oh, what the hell did I get myself into..._ Kraglin thought to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry I haven't updated in a while school is coming up and I need to get ready make sure to leave comments because I appreciate it peace!


	14. Chapter 15

" **Drax, let go of him now!"** Gamora shouted as Peter and her tried to pry Drax off an A'askavariianman.

" **No, he is hiding something from us, I just know it!"**

Peter grunted as he tried pulling Drax back, **"Dude, Drax, I'm pretty sure if he were hiding something he would have told you by now!"**

They grunted as they finally managed to pull Drax off the man who was now panting crazily trying to catch his breath. " **YOU THREE!"** He seethed out. " **Get out of my bloody stand! You're banned, especially YOU!"** He said as he pointed his tentacle hand at Drax.

" **I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU MONSTER!"**

Drax would have lunged at the man again, if not for Peter and Gamora dragging him out by his arms outside.

" **Let go of me!"**

"No dude, not until you calm down."

"He is hiding something from us, I just know it." Drax said as he tried to pull out of their grip.

" **Drax, ENOUGH!"** Gamora shouted. "You are being extremely reckless and not helping at all."

" **Don't you tell me I'm not helping!"** he growled **, "I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN FOR MY LITTLE BABY GIRL!"**

Gamora and Peter both looked at each other concerned. "Uh, Drax," Peter said uneasily, "You just called Zonia your little baby."

"She is, Quill. I love her and would die to protect her."

Drax's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what he had just said out loud, and he stopped struggling and slumped in defeat.

"She's like my Kamaria, in so many ways," Drax said sadly with teary eyes. "Zonia is tiny and fragile. I promised that I would protect her from anything and I will not stand by and watch another innocent child die."

"We know, buddy, and you're doing a great job protecting her."

"Drax, I know you promised Zonia but you have to use your head and not your fists." Gamora said gently making Drax narrow his eyes in confusion.

"How is it better to use my head instead of my fists?"

Gamora rolled her eyes and sighed. "That's definitely not what I meant," she said as she held up the crystal. "All I'm saying is if you want to help Zonia, then you should keep your emotions in check and help figure out where this thing comes from."

"Yeah, I still can't believe no one knows anything about this crystal."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

Peter almost yelped in disgust when they turned around to the source of the voice and saw a spider-like old hag with eight eyes and decaying fangs. She wore a silk, purple robe connected to a dark cloak with a green emerald in the middle. Her hair (or what was left of it) was gray-white, and it had looked as though she had been electrocuted or fried.

She widely smiled at the three with her monstrous teeth. "I couldn't help but overhear your little problem."

"What problem?" Peter laughed nervously. "We were just leaving, right guys?"

" **LIAR!"** she screeched, making them all freeze in place and look at her with wide eyes.

"You are seeking information for that crystal in the green one's hand."

Gamora narrowed her eyes on the hag and gripped her Godslayer on her side. "How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

"The rocks told me." she said softly, making them confused.

"The rocks told you that we were seeking information on this crystal?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Yes they did."

"Do rocks talk to you often?" Gamora asked.

"Everyday," she exclaimed, "They keep talking and talking and tell me secret things."

Drax just shook his head and crossed his arms. "Rocks that are capable of communication... impossible." he said bluntly, making the old hag scowl.

" **I HEAR ALL, SEE ALL, AND KNOW ALL!"** She shouted as she huffed in frustration.

"If you want answers to that crystal, you will come with me to my tent." she said condescendingly, then started to laugh "Or if you want to try your luck with the other hundreds of stands, then by all means, leave. The choice is yours."

"Excuse us for one minute." peter said as they formed a small group huddle.

"I say we ditch her crazy old ass and go look at the other stands." peter whispered

" **I MAY BE OLD BUT I CAN STILL HEAR!"** she scowled making them wince at her shrill nasally voice.

"She may be odd,disgusting, and putrid." drax stated bluntly, "But if she knows anything about the crystal then I say we should go to her tent."

Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head in disagreement, "What no drax are you insane." he quietly screamed with hilarious gestures, "It's common sense not to follow a crazy old spider hag who rambles on about how rocks talk to her, right gamora."

Gamora bit the bottom of her lip and shook her head making peter shocked,"Sorry peter but I'm going to have to agree with drax on this one as crazy as she seems she may know something about the crystal."

"Your both fucking insane I could just smell a gingerbread house."

"A house made out of bread of ginger quill." drax stated confusedly, "I think he may be losing his mind too gamora."

"Oh god this is going to end badly I just know it."

" **I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!"** She scowled as she tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her multiple arms across her chest.

Gamora and drax both looked at peter and he just rolled his eyes and put it back in defeat, "Ugh fine we'll follow her to her tent and try to get some information on the crystal." he groaned, "But if she demands payment I'm telling you both right now I'm not giving her my first born."

They nodded in agreement and approached the old hag who was looking down at her sharp nails, "We'll gladly follow you to your tent."

"It's about damn time make an old lady like me wait," she complained as she led them towards a medium sized dark tattered old lifted one of the sides of the tent and smiled widely as she gestured for them to go inside, "Please enter my tent of amazing wonders esteemed guests."

"I smell a gingerbread house." peter whispered to himself as he gamora and drax entered the tent.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You should have seen it kraglin her head just split right off," She laughed loudly while kraglin looked at her nervously.

Kraglin awkwardly cleared his throat getting zonias complete attention, "Wow that uh was a uh." he stuttered trying to find the right words to describe to describe the horrific story he just heard from zonia who was smiliy sweetly at him.

"That was a very interesting story."

"Wow thanks I'm glad I shared it with you and groot." she said happily as kraglin looked down at the mini tree who was glaring at him with his tiny arms crossed, "I am groot."

I swear I think that weed is actually threaten' me kraglin thought as he smiled down at groot who deepened his glare at him.

"This is nice."

"What is?" kraglin asked.

"Having a conversation with someone who actually enjoys my presence and company."

Kraglin tilted his head in confusion and narrowed his eyes,"What do mean by that?"

"Oh it's nothing really honest." she admitted while kraglin noticed that she was fidgeted with her fingers with a blank expression on her face.

" _Stop crying like you little brat it is not ladylike!" the governess screeched at zonia who was currently on the floor crying and sniffling, "I-II d-ddon't care YY-you old hag," zonia said between sobs making the governesses blood boil "You tooo-ok away pocky f-ffrom me and I wan-nt him ba-aack."_

" _What did I say about the stuttering." she said completely ignoring zonias question making the little girl pout, "I don't care I don't wanna be a princess I just want pocky you lard ass meanie."_

" _Alright then fine," she scowled as she gripped zonias ear and dragged her along, "_ _ **OW stop your hurting me!"**_

 _The governess ignored her cries and struggles as she led her to a small broom closet and roughly pushed her inside the dark dusty small room_. _Zonia pounded on the door when she heard the door lock and began to beg, "_ _ **LET-T ME OUT PLE-EEASE I'LL BE A GO-OOD LITTLE GIRL I PR-ROMISE!"**_ _She said inbetween sobs._

" _Again with the stuttering and crying," The governess scolded from the other side of the door, "You're a very bad girl and you're going to stay here and think about what've done you."_

" _When I get back I expect you to have a better attitude, your behavior is unacceptable and not fitting of a princess."_

" _I d-don't care I don't wanna be a p-pprincess it sucks!"_

 _Zonia cringed when she heard the governess angrily mumble under her breath as she left the room, an all too familiar phrase that some older adults called her bastard wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her knees as she slumped against the old door that she been accustomed was the room she was put in whenever she was a bad girl and would be forced to stay in here for hours and think about what she had done.I bet good girls don't get sent here zonia thought, she was seven and seriously failing as a princess they don't cry or get sent to broom closets it's like princess their beautiful, perfect, smart, and everyone looks up to them unlike me I'm just a mistake that noone looks up to I'm imperfect I'm sloppy I'm unfit I'm inelegant I'm I'm._

" _I'm a bastard child." zonia said sadly as she started to cry to herself._

Zonia looked on at the fountain with watery eyes and snapped back into the present time when she felt kraglin's hand on her "You okay there?"

Zonia blushed and laughed nervously, "Uh yeah I'm fine it's just a natural reflex." she lied as pat groot on the head, he was currently sitting in between kraglin and her, glaring at the xandarian making zonia confused he didn't usually do this.

"But enough about me I bet you have something way more interesting you want to share." she said hoping to change the subject and turn the attention away from her.

"Uh I like wolves." he stated bluntly making zonia gasp loudly and look at him wide eyed catching him completely off guard.

"Oh my gods," she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked hoping that he hadn't said anything to offend her, "I **LOVE** wolves too!"

Kraglin scrunched his nose and tilted his head, "Really?" he said in disbelief, how could a fancy elegant chick with money,like blood thirsty vicious wolves.

" **YES!"** she shouted giddily as she gripped kraglins shoulders, "They are so amazing they smell fear off their prey and leave no meat or bones behind of their victims."

"Damn girl." kraglin gawked, "Ya sure uh know yer wolves a lot."

"Yeah I know," she remarked bubbly making kraglin wince and inwardly sweat nervously, _What the shits wrong with this kid._

Zonia hummed happily to herself and clapped her hand together loudly startling both groot and kraglin, "Oh we should play twenty questions it will be fun!"

Kraglin bit down on his lip and pulled up his collar to hide his tattoos, he wasn't sure if he felt comfortable doing this especially with her, "I'm uh not so sure I wanna d-"

"What's your favorite color?" she interrupted excitedly.

"Uh yellow."

"Interesting choice I would've guessed red." she smirked as she poked him on the chest, "Try to guess my favorite color you'll never get it."

Kraglin cockily smirked, "Oh we'll see."

"Hmm is it pink."

"Tsk no."

"Blue?"

"Nope."

"Uh purple."

Zonia shook her head and smirked,

"Damn I give up what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Rainbow!" she exclaimed happily.

"What rainbows not a color." he argued

"It is so, right groot."

"I am groot."

Zonia smirked triumphantly and crossed her arms, "See groot agrees with me."

"Okay okay I guess rainbow counts as a color." he admitted

"Told you." she sing sang mockingly.

"Alright now I get to ask you something."

"Ask me anything," she said happily

"Whats up with star tatto in the middle of your forehead, "He asked curiously, "Is it symbolic for something or is it just a uh girl thing."

"Girl thing?"

"Ya know something to make the others girls say ooohhh thats nice."

Zonia looked at kraglin and and started giggling, "What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Girl thing seriously," she giggled, "This isn't tattoo it's a birthmark kraglin."

"That's a birthmark." he asked skeptically

"It's a weird birthmark."

"That's really weird birthmark it's shaped like a star."

"I kinda like it kraglin," she admitted, "You do?"

"It makes me unique and special."

Kraglin smirked and laughed with her but he was laughing for another reason, " _Yeah it makes ya so damn special and noticeable, it just made my job easier to find ya ain't around which makes ya one easy ass targ-,_ he was pulled out from his thought when he felt a tug on his poncho _,_ "Kraglin can I get your opinion on something it's really personal." she asked.

"Uh yeah sure." he said with a nod.

"Oh great because this has been bugging me all day you have no idea."

"It has?"

"Yes my question to you is well I don't know how to put this in simple terms," she confessed.

'Hey it's okay just let it out and I'll give you my honest opinion."

Zonia smiled widely and clapped her hands together, "How do my breasts look." she said bluntly.

Kraglins eyes widened and bit down on his cheeks feeling heat rising in his cheeks.

"What now?" he asked confused as he put a finger in his ear digging out any ear wax and hoping that he just didn't hear that question.

"How do my breasts look are they okay or are they bad I just wanna know."

"Excuse me." he asked as his cheeks blushed a bright red.

Zonia pointed down to her breasts, "Like are they perky and give me an adult look or are they saggy and make me look like a whore."

"Just give me your honest opinion on them."

Kraglin felt sweat go down his neck and his heart started to ring in his ears. "UUUUUUUUgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh." he groaned with his mouth wide open as he tried to say something but found that he couldn't..

 _Fuckity_ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I'm so fucked._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"She loves me."

Rocket kept repeating that phrase to himself, "Pinkie actually loves me."

He took another sip from his glass and slammed it down on the table, she doesn't understand love she's too and young and batshit crazy he thought.

"Ain't nothing like me cept me." he growled as he gulped down his drink

 _Pinkie doesn't love me she's just a stupid freakin' kid that doesn't understand her boundaries.A stupid freakin' batshit crazy kid that hugged and kissed him willingly, stupid kid he thought as he gulped down the last of his alcohol._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So what do you think?"

"Uh I think they uh look okay." he stuttered out.

"Like okay okay or okay okay." she asked, "There's a difference."  
Kraglin bit the bottom of his lip and tried to hide his blushing, "Uh like okay."

"Like okay they make me look like I've gone through puberty okay or okay okay as in they make me look fat."

"Uh Yes?" he answered nervously.

"They make me look fat okay." she said in shock with watery eyes, "Oh my stars I'm fat."

I am groot." he said at kraglin.

Kraglin shook his head in disagreement, "Fuck no no no no no that's not what I uh meant what I meant to say was that your muscularly toned and fit."

"So I don't have a chest at all," she whimpered as her lip started to quiver, _Crap what do I say what do I say to prevent the tears._

Zonia looked down at her tummy in disgust, "Oh geez I'm so fat I've let myself go and I don't have breasts drax was so right."

"No no nope fuck no what I meant to say was uh that your beautiful and perfect and you do have breasts that uh d-do make you look like a woman. Don't listen to p-people who uh tell you that you don't hav-ee uh breasts and in the future you-u should probably ask one of your friends and do uh lady stuff and don't uh e-eever question it and uh stay in school."

"Woah kraglin you really think I have perky breasts."

He put a hand to his face to hide his red cheeks and nodded, "Yep let's uh never discuss this again because this is something ya should uh probably tell your friends."

"Okay." she said happily, _At least_ _someone thinks I have perky breasts she thought to herself._

"Alright now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Ask away kraglin."

"How old are you?"

Zonias eyes widened at kraglins question she looked down at the dirt floor and went through her options, either I let it out now and confront my feelings or never tell him and keep the guilt with me forever like a coward.

Zonia sighed as and began fidgeting with her fingers again making kraglin look at her in confusion, "I'm seventeen kraglin."

Groot looked at her confused, "I am groot?"

"Seventeen thats a big number."

"Most people don't ask a woman her age," she said bluntly with a small smile on her face, "You're the only person that knows."

"What really?" he said in disbelief, _that's a surprise I wonder why she didn't tell petey he thought._

"My birthday was six days ago." she admitted.

Kraglin looked at her and saw that her eyes were getting teary, _Crap not again! please don't cry! please don't cry!_ he pleaded silently in his head, "Well gee uh happy belated birthday then." he said as he patted her on back.

"There's nothing happy about it," she seethed out from her teeth as she furiously wiped her eyes, "I chose not to celebrate it I didn't even tell my friends!"

"Why didn't ya wanna celebrate doesn't ever girl get all giddy and excited."

"I'm not like one those idiots," she spat shocking kraglin, "I felt guilty and I didn't want to celebrate."

"How come." he asked.

"My father wasn't there that's why."

Kraglins eyes widened and he did a double take, "You felt guilty because your daddy wasn't there zonia." he said shocked.

Zonia nodded her head and looked down at groot who was now hugging her and giving her a reassuring smile.

"It didn't feel right to celebrate without him, he's always made my birthdays special ever since I was a baby." she stated sadly making kraglin gap at her with his mouth wide open, _How the shit does she feel any love or sentiment towards that asshole dick fucker Cain._

"I love my father very much he is the most caring, supportive, unselfish person in the whole universe."

Kraglin looked at her with disbelief and nodded _What the shit is wrong with this girl._

"I love him so much and I really miss him," she admitted sadly, "I've been trying to bottle up all my emotions and keep it all inside me but I just can't do it anymore."

"I feel weird talking about this kind of stuff around my birthday it brings up a lot of weird emotion kraglin."

"Like what? He asked

"Oh my stars where do I even start." she said dramatically, "Never actually knowing my own mother and constantly wondering what could have been if she were still alive."

"Your Mama's dead and you just got your got daddy."

"Yeah she died when I was just a baby and I never really got to know her I just got pictures and stories of her." zonia admitted solely, "Minerva the beautiful goddess who was so so smart and sophisticated."

 _She had always heard those words from her father mitus whenever she asked about her mother and he would go into immense detail about her each time making zonia they first met, their first kiss, their wedding day,and her birth everything but zonia still felt that there was something he wasn't telling her._

Zonia rubbed her temples and sighed, "I just feel that I have to live up to her image you know that everyone's counting on me to be this perfect role model of grace and beauty kraglin." she said.

"But I can't I'm not some perfect porcelain doll I can't be this perfect role model everyone wants me to be and I just can't do it." she gestured wildly with a huff.

They sat in silence for a full minute in which kraglin just looked at her pitifully and soaked in all the information she just gave him, _Damn this kid has one pretty fucked up life I almost feel bad_.

"Damn that sounds rough kid." he awkwardly said

"I know and that's one of my many problems I face on a daily basis kraglin."

"Even my home doesn't really feel secure to me some people don't like me there, they consider me a bastard child because my mother got pregnant at nineteen with me and was engaged to this snotty count and left him for my father have always said stuff about me behind my back ever since I was born it really gets to me and makes me wonder if they're right."

Kraglin stared at her with watery eyes and felt a lump in the back of his throat,her innocent, fearful, naive attitude toward the world reminded him of his younger self before he joined the ravagers or the nova corps when he wasn't even considered a person only a slave. He remembered hearing the constant screams of agony from some of the other slaves as their kree overseers tied them to a metal pole and whipped them with an electrified beat them to a bloody pulp leaving the strong on the brink of death and the weak masters made them watch the daily beatings everyday warning them of what happened to disobedient remembered the long cold nights in his cell dreaming in silence of a false freedom that would never remembered being dragged into a white room and being held down by two massive kree they stuck a gag in his mouth and burned his slave number permanently on his marked him as their property that left him permanently scarred both mentally and physically for the rest of his taunting voices constantly haunting him laughing at him and calling him runt or no name at all because for the longest time he didn't even have a name.

"Kraglin why are crying?" zonia asked him but got no response, he was staring at her blankly with tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't listen to those pricks zonia." he whispered

"What?" she asked in confusion not fulling understanding him.

" **I SAID** don't ever listen to them fucking pricks zonia," kraglin yelled as he roughly gripped her shoulders startling her as he shook her.

"I am groot." groot yelled as he started punching him but kraglin just ignored him.

"Kraglin what are you doing you're hurting me!" zonia said with a shaky voice she didn't know what she did to make him so mad but whatever she did just made him snap and if worse came to worse she would kick his skinny ass if she had to.

"No matter how hard they degrade ya and discriminate against ya don't fall victim to them kid don't give them satisfaction ya hear me." he seethed through his teeth tightening his grip on her.

"Kraglin you need to calm down you're frightening me."

But he didn't stop he just ignored her and let out a dry laugh and started tearing up again, "At least look at the bright side you aren't some nameless sap that got stuck on a kree colony warship for twelve years and branded as someone's property," he said bluntly with huge tears streaming down his eyes, "We're the same me and you but there's one major difference between us do you want to know it is."

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"You aren't me," he said sadly as released his hold on her, "You're so fuckin' beautiful and smart and you still have a chance not to be a stupid fuckin' screw up like me!" he shouted as he slumped down and ugly cried into his gloved hands.

Groot finally stopped hitting him after he saw him crying and walked over to zonia who was in shock over at what just tugged on her sleeve and broke her out of her trance and gestured towards the crying xandarian, "I am groot?"

"I am groot i am groot i am groot i am groot."

Zonia nodded her head and finally understood his message it wasn't just him saying his name repeatedly scooted closer to kraglin looking at his crying form for a moment and finally smiled as she put her arms around kraglin and hugged gently stroked her fingers and started humming ooh child because it always helped her, kraglin looked up in confusion at her with teary eyes and a runny nose,"What are you doing," he hiccuped between sobs.

"Giving you hug silly." she said with a smile, "It's okay to cry buddy just let it all out it's not healthy to keep it all in I know."

Kraglin looked at her teary eyed and awkwardly hugged her back sniffling and crying as she patted his back and soon joined in on the awkward hug and patted kraglin lovely, "We are groot."

"You said it groot."

They stayed like that for about five minutes, kraglin eventually calmed himself down and broke the group hug, "You're a good person ya know that."

"Thanks kraglin," she blushed as she went through her bag looking for something, "I have something in here that I want to give to you that's very special to me close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and had his hands out, he felt her put something light on his gloved palm, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes and looked down at the small object on his palm it was a small pink bracelet, "Oh is this for me." he asked.

Zonia nodded her head while groot awed at the bracelet, "It's a friendship bracelet put it on."

Kraglin slipped it through his gloved wrist and admired it, the bracelet stood out from all the red leather and grime on his sleeve, "Well it's really pink and shiny."

"Yeah I know right isn't it fantastic."

"I am groot."

"I have one too see." she said as she grabbed the other twin bracelet from her bag and put it on, "I gave this to you to symbolize our friendship kraglin we're so alike me and you,."

"We're both survivors." he said softly.

"We are not defined by our scars or marks, you and me," she said truthfully as she gestured to her star and his tattoo, "We are judged by our actions we do."

"It's kinda like what my friends do sorta."

"Really? he asked.

"Yeah they all did a bunch of really bunch bad stuff in their past and their trying to make up for it."

"They don't don't let their past define themselves I really respect that about them."

Groot nodded as he scooted closer to zonia, "I am groot."

"You know it's kinda funny I never really felt that I had a family but when I'm with my friends I feel complete it's like the unspoken thing peter talks about all the time."

"Unspoken thing? What the hell is an unspoken thing?" he asked in confusion.

"It's when two people or a group of individuals have an unspoken bond with each other kinda like an unofficial family."

"You feel like they're your family."

"Yeah they all are like the family I always wished I had, "She admitted, "Groot is my baby brother he always knows what to say to cheer me up and he's really may be young now but he'll grow up stronger and bigger and eventually won't be much of a baby anymore."

"I am groot."

"Gamora is like a big sister to me she's so motherly, wise, and strong she protects everyone and establishes balance by being the voice of may not show her emotions well but you'll always know how she feels towards you as a person, and I think she loves me and tries to do the best for me."

"Drax is like a father to me he'll never replace my father and I know I'll never replace his daughter but we have this bond only a father and daughter could have he protects me from anything he sees as a threat and I sometimes have to hold him back and make him see may not see eye on somethings but we'll always be there for one another because of our strength and respect for each other."

"Peter is like a older brother to m-."

"Wait peter as in peter quill or his dippy ass nickname star lord." kraglin asked.

"Yeah you know him?"

Kraglin eye started to twitch, "Oh too well kid too well," he said drly.

"He's like an older brother to me he constantly talks about things from his planet that I do not football apparently it's game where people throw around a ball and hit each other repeatedly he said his favorite team was The besides his interesting stories of his homeworld he's a very funny guy defends me, protects me and teaches me about different things I would never think about he even gave me a nickname."

"What's the nickname?" he asked hoping it wasn't anything stupid like star lord.

"She ra hitter of balls and destroyer of nutsacks."

"Woah that's a very uh different I'll give him that."

"Yeah it's different just like me."

"I am groot."

"Of course how could I forget rocket, he's the most sweetest most smartest person I I have a nightmare and I go in the kitchen to get a glass of water rockets there 's up and about with a bottle of alcohol and a slice of cake made out of cheese that is so good and lets me help him clean his weapons and he's teaching me how to repair a gun with nothing but my bare have a very weird relationship he's like an uncle to me an uncle that cusses, drinks, and shouts alot."

"Wow thats uh very interesting," kraglin stated silently.

"Tell me about your family."

"My family, oh you wouldn't want to hear about my family."

"Sure I would what kind of friend would I be if I didn't listen my friend talk about his family."

"Well I uh have a very big family mostly a shitload of uncles and I got a daddy and a little brother, we were both sorta adopted."

"You have a little brother!" zonia exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah in a way I do, we always used to prank people on our ship the eclector, get drunk off our asses on contraxia, go on late night binges and talk for hours and it was just great we always had each other's backs but that changed."

"It did?"

"Yeah he abandoned us and left us not once looking back and we haven't spoken to each other in while he pretty much deserted us for a better 's always been that way with him, he always leaves when the going gets tough and leaves others to clean up his messes!It's always been that fuckin' way ever since we were kids he's never gotten in trouble once and it's really fuckin' annoyin'! He's a stupid irresponsible baby who doesn't appreciate anything and is a major jackass."

"Kraglin you shouldn't say that about your brother I'm sure he loves you." zonia reassured.

" **Oh my god are you living under a rock or something kid!"** kraglin shouted in frustration, "It's like you live in a fantasy world with litta birdies and trees that sing to the sun and everything's always just fine and dandy, no one can possibly do wrong in your book because everyone's just damn friendly."

"Kraglin why would say that I don't think that I just think that everyone deserves a chance that there's good everyone."

" **OH MY GOD WAKE THE SHIT UP AND OPEN YER DAMN EYES ZONIA!"** he screamed in anger, **"THE UNIVERSE IS A SCREWED UP FUCKERY FULL OF BASTARDS READY TO SCREW YA OVER AT ANY MINUTE!YA DON'T MAKE EXCUSES ABOUT PEOPLE WHO LEAVE YA AND ABANDON YA ALL ALONE!**

"I don't do that!"

"Yes ya do!"he said sadly as he put his hands on both sides of her face, "Zonia ya think your friend is gonna come back for ya he's not I'm sorry but he abandoned ya and groot."

Zonia looked at kraglin with hurt in her eyes and glared at him, "Friends don't abandon one another he wouldn't abandon us kraglin he's coming back for us he's just running late." she said unsurely.

"I am groot." Groot remarked sternly.

"See even groot agrees with me."

"Zonia look at me," kraglin sternly said, "Think about the reality of your situation,you're all alone with groot on a planet full of thieves and hookers with nothing but the clothes on yer back and a 's almost night time and I don't think a small pretty litta thing like ya and the twig can make it through the night."

"But he wouldn't abandon us he wouldn't." zonia said sadly with her ears dropped.

"Zonia he's not coming back for ya but it's okay though,"

"How?" she asked

"I am groot?"

"I can take ya away from this dump," he stated bluntly as he looked at her, "Keep ya safe on the elector feed ya,give ya a nice warm bed everything."

"But what about my other friends they wouldn't want me to leave I think I should just cal-"

"No zonia just listen to me."he interrupted now sounding desperate "You gotta go back."

Zonia grinded her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him, "Go back where exactly?"

"Home zonia where else," he said happily while zonia felt her blood beginning to boil as she bared her teeth, "Ya can go back to your old princess life with your daddy Cain," Zonia gasped and looked at kraglin with disbelief, "Doesn't that sound f- **SMACK."**

Zonia slapped him hard across the face and glared at him, kraglin looked at her with shock as he rubbed his wounded cheek, "You disgust me!" she growled as gathered up her purse and groot and started walking away from him.

"Hey where are ya going?" he asked in shock

" **Far far far away from you!"** she yelled as she tried to quicken her pace, Kraglin shot up from the bench when he saw this and managed to get a hold of her arm, "Woah what's gotten into ya?"

"What's gotten into me?" she seethed as she glared at him, "You are a no good thief working for a ruthless bloodthirsty tyrant and your asking me whats wrong!"

"What's wrong with **YOU** kraglin!" she growled as she pulled her arm out of his grip, "Stay away from us or I will kill you."

Groot gestured his tiny fist threatenly "I am groot!"

Zonia was not six steps away from him when he started yelling, "So what yer just gonna run away from yer problems,"

"Yeah pretty much!" she shouted back not bothering to turn around or stop walking.

"I pity ya zonia I really do."

"Hm what a coincidence I also pity you kraglin your such a sad stupid little fool."

"I tried talking nice to ya but ya didn't wanna listen to me instead ya just wanna **GO** away and find some other place to **GO** to!" he yelled emphasizing on the gos for some unknown reason confusing zonia.

"Yeah what do you think I'm doing you idiot I'm **GOING** as far away from you as possible."

"Damn and I thought we were friends zonia!"

"So did I kraglin so did I!"

"But now I see yer no better than yer daddy Cain!"

Zonia stopped walking when she heard his comment and slowly turned around, "What did you just say to me?"

"Oh did I finally hit a nerve princess I'm so sorry really I am." he said mockingly, "I guess you both have that in common doncha can't take shit from nobody else can ya."

" **SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!"** She shouted with tears now falling down her eyes.

"Oh is litta princess gonna cry her wittle eyes out." he said as he walked closer

" **I'M WARNING YOU!"**

Kraglin just rolled his eyes, "Oh please ya ain't gonna do shit to me yer all talk no bite." he said inches away from her face ,"Kinda like yer daddy it's funny really now that I think about like bastard like bastard child."

Zonias eyes widened and she felt her knuckles tense, "See ya didn't do anyt- **PUNCH!"**

Kraglin fell backward toward the dirt ground after zonia punched him straight in the groaned as he looked up and saw zonia looking over him with blue blood on her fist and a crazed look on her face, "You couldn't shut up could you." she growled with her sneer.

"Apologize!" she threatened as she got on top of his chest, "Now!" she ordered.

"Never ya bastard child!"He grunted out, zonia glared down at him and screamed out in fury, she put her hands around his neck and started to squeeze tightly making him gag. She laughed as she tightened her grip on him and ignored groot as he tried to stop her, "This is the last thing you'll ever see!" she calmly said as he started seeing spots, "The face of a sad orphaned bastard child!" she seethed through her teeth as the tears kept falling from her eyes, "Isn't it just amazing kraglin."

"But now that I think about it where is the fun in killing you." she said as she let go of his neck allowing him to catch his breath, "Why end your pathetic life when i can make sure you'll never forget me for the rest of yours."

"What are ya gonna do?" he whispered raspily between breaths he asked as she reached for something in her eyes widened when he saw her pull out a very sharp looking knife, "What are doing with that knife zonia." he asked not once looking away from it.

"An eye for an eye kraglin," she said happily as she brought the knife closer to his eye, "Happy birthday to me!" she laughed crazily as she was about to plunge it into his retina she was inches away from tearing out his eye when she was suddenly pulled by the back of her hair off knife fell out of zonias grip as she was roughly dropped on the dirt ground by an old man with scars and gray looked up at his savior and smiled it was Tullk, "Damn what the hell happened te yer face laddie ye look like shit!" He commented as he helped kraglin get up, "Like your face doesn't look lovelier tullk." kraglin grunted as he took deep breaths, "She's a feisty little thing." he said as he gestured to zonia "Yeah ya can say that again."

"She did a number on your face man," oblo stated as he looked at kraglins bruised cheek, "Well maybe if ya came here faster I wouldn't have had my ass kicked."

"Just wait until the capn' hears about this tullk," oblo snickered as they both started laughing, _Oh god just wait until the capn' hears about this kraglin groaned he was so no in the mood for a lecture or a cocky I told you so from yondu._

"Great just great thanks guys," kraglin groaned

"Hey don't cha get mad at us we all agreed that three go's was the signal fer us to intervene."

"Well I couldn't really do that since she was squeezing the life out of me."

"Geez whatcha do to get her so angry?"

"I told her something she really didn't want to hear." he confesses suddenly remembering what he had called her.

"Didcha call her fat" oblo asked.

"Uh something like that," kraglin said as he looked at zonias slumped form and felt a pang of guilt.

She rubbed a hand through her now throbbing scalp and attempted to grab her bag that was inches away but it was pulled away by a young looking badoon who was clad in red leathers just like kraglin.

"Give me my bag back." zonia grunted as she held her hand out for it.

"What no hello how rude and from a princess no less." he tsked in disapproval jokily as he circled around zonia like a hawk attempting to intimidate her, "Tell me princess are scared of little ole me."

Zonia shook her head and smirked, "Nope not one bit."

"Playing the tough card I see I like it," he said with a huge smirks, "I'm Bo and you are?"

"Really not interested." zonia stated bluntly with her eyes narrowed.

Bo put a hand to his chest in mock pain, "Ooh mammas tough and feisty I can already tell me and you are gonna have so much fun together."

Zomia tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Define fun?"

"Ya know pillow talk nookie nookie stuff." he said as he tried to touch her hair but she roughly slapped his hand away

"Touch me and I will snap your fingers off!" she warned

Bo rubbed his hand and licked his lips, "Oh kinkygirl I can get into that."

"I'd like to see you try loser."

"Oh thats no way to talk to your savior."

"Savior really?" she questioned.

"Yeah your knight in shining armor or in this case red ravager leather."

Zonia rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance as he winked at her earning a icy glare from her.

"I think your savior needs a kiss princess." he stated as crouched down and attempted to kiss her on the lips but she blocked him with her hand

"Yeah that's not happening anytime soon bo." she explained coldly, "

"Tell me do you know who I am?" she asked.

"The queen of hotness." he grinned cockily.

Zonia narrowed her eyes at him "No!" she flatly said, "I am zonia of zalarion daughter of the king mitus."

"The late king." she added sadly.

"Oh so your old man kicked the bucket."

Zonia nodded her head and frowned as bo leaned down to her ear, "Well if it makes you feel better you can call me daddy anytime you want." he whispered.

" **OH THAT'S IT!"** she shouted as she drew her fist and raised it in the air, she was about to punch him when she felt her raised being held back.

"Hey that's enough out of ye lassie!"

Zonia turned her head and saw that her arm was being held back by the older man with the gray dreadlocks and scars that pulled her off of kraglin. By his side stood a tall krylorian man with long brown tangled hair, he was grinning down at her with his decaying grayish yellow cracked teeth.

"Friends of yours?" zonia asked kraglin as she glared directly at him."

"I suppose they're here to collect the bounty on my head." she bluntly said, "This was all a setup from the beginning wasn't it you lying through your mouth, gaining my trust,pretending to be my friend just so you could collect a blood money and the worse part about this is I fell for your act like an idiot and let my guard down."

"Well gee somebody's bein' a little over dramatic." oblo scoffed.

" **I am not being overdramatic you** **twit!"** she yelled as she got out of tullks grasp, **"I have had a very very very emotional puzzling day where not only am I being I'm also being berated,kicked around like some godforsaken doll and I getting called a whore from a man who does not understand metaphors just because my shirt was too tight so excuse me for being mad!"**

Oblo backed away a little as they all stared down at her in shock for her loud outburst,

Bo just laughed and nudged oblo, "Someone's on the rag am I right oblo."

"Do you ever shut up!"

"No unfortunately princess he does not." oblo groaned.

"Damn I pity you guys."

"Well isn't that a nice thought lassie now come on," he gestured, "We gotta start headin' back or else capn' will have our asses."

"No."

Tullk leaned down towards her face and glared, "What did ye just say lassie I don' think I heard ye right."

"Did I stutter old man I said no!"

"Kid ya really don't have a choice here so why don't ya be a good little girl and come quietly." oblo stated.

Zonia just shook her head, "No, I'm not going anywhere with you four idiots."

"Now that ain't very nice princess," Bo mocked, "Don' make me beg you."

"Oh my stars if you say one more thing I swear I will gut punch you."

"Aw come on show them all how nice you can be for your dad- **UGH**."

Bo groaned as he clutched his now bruised stomach in pain, "Ow that hurt."

"Oh woman up you big baby I didn't punch you that hard, you claim to be tough but you're nothing but a little boy doing a man's job.I've dealt with forty five bounty hunter who may I add were far more tough, smart,and maniacal."

"But you by far are the **ugliest** ," she emphasized to tullk, "Bounty hunter I've come across so far scarface."

Tullk took a deep breath and bared his teeth as his right eye started to twitch, "Oh yer crossing a real thin line there lassie ye don' wanna cross." he calmly threatened.

"Try me scarface."

"Ye have two options here lassie." he seethed, "Either ye get yer royal ass up an' start walkin' or else I'm gonna carry yer bratty ass back there lassie kickin' and screamin''."

"You wouldn't dare." she threatened.

Tullk smirked widely, "Oh wanna bet lassie." he said as he scooped her over his shoulder with one arm and calmly started walking back despite her threats and thrashing against his grip.

"Come on." he told the others as he started walking away from benches.

" **Let me go right now you big stupid oaf!"** Zonia yelled as she tried to break free from his hold.

"Sorry no can do princess."

" **I swear you're going to regret this you idiot!"**

"I bet I will."

" **My friends will save me you'll see!"**

"Ain't no one comin' fer yer royal ass so pipe down yer givin me a damn headache!"

" **Good you deserve it you ugly beast!"**

"Sticks and stones princess sticks and stone."

" **Oh you can shove those stick and stones up you- OH MY GOD GROOT!"** She yelled in panic.

"Hey quiet down lassie I ain't gonna tell ye again." tullk warned.

 _OH MY STARS I LEFT A PLANT BABY WHO LIKES PLAYING WITH MATCHES BY HIMSELF ON A PLANET FULL OF THIEVES AND HOOKERS OH SWEET GOD GROOT_ SHE THOUGHT.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey pinkie groot where are you." rocket shouted as looked around the benches and fountain, "If this is some kind of prank this isn't funny!"

"I am groot."

Rocket located groot under the bench hold something in his hands

"Groot what were you doing under there." he asked

"I am groot."

"Hiding from what?" rocket questioned suspiciously, "Groot why do you have the knife drax gave zonia."

"Groot where's pinkie."

"I am groot."

" **What do ya mean someone took her!"**

"I am groot"

" **What did they look like groot!"**

"I am groot."

" **OH SHIT PINKIE WAS TAKEN BY RAVAGERS WHILE I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!"**

" **OH SHIT GAMORAS GONNA KILL ME!"**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Oh zonias been taken by the ravagers and rockets freaking out the Bo is seventeen and tries to flirt with zonia non stop much to her annoyance so peace and make sure to comment and review peace.**


	15. Chapter 16

Zonia was slumped down with hand on her cheek slumping on tullk's shoulder in boredom, she'd given up trying to break out of tullk's stronghold ten minutes ago and glared down at her so called pink one Oblo was currently covering his pointed ears from hearing Bo play I spy, the green scaled badoon that wouldn't shut up and take a damn hint zonia was the quietest he hadn't said a word since they started walking he just kept looking down at his wrist sadly, their eyes met when he lifted his head he awkwardly waved his hand and smiled while zonia just glared down at him and dragged her fingers across her had been walking through various places in the marketplace passing by many bystanders who just gave the group a weird look or just flat out ignored them. _Not one person helped me when I was screaming and begging for help zonia thought angrily to herself they just stared and looked at me as if I were kraglin was right about this place, ain't nothing here but thieves and prostitutes who don't give a damn about what happens to I manage to escape and kill cain I'll come back to this dump called a planet and burn it to it's core._

Zonia was snapped out of her thoughts when Bo started talking again, "Okay I spy with my little eye something brown."

"Is it the dirt again." oblo said

"Yeah how'd ya guess it."

"You've said it five times already."

"What there's no rule saying I can't say it again."

"Yeah well there's also no rule for me putting my foot up your ass." Oblo stated.

Bo pouted and grumbled something under his breath as he crossed his arms, "Hey how bout you go princess."

"Uh how bout NO." she said bluntly, "It's bad enough I got kidnapped by you pathetic losers but I will be subjected to this horrible thing you call a game my brain cells can only take so much your stupidity."

"Hey bess' be careful what ye say bout us lassie." tullk warned as he gave her a jerk.

"Oh you're so right," zonia said, "Forgive me I meant **ugly** pathetic losers."

"Thank you for correcting my mistake scarface," Zonia said condescendingly.

"Damn little nuisance can't wait ta get rid of yer bratty ass!" he grumbled in anger.

"Love you too scarface." she shouted while bo chuckled and grinned at her,"Oh I understand now yer just too scared to play with the big boys aren't you."

"It's like I've been talking to a wall a big stupid wall." she clarified with a glare and a shake of her head.

"I get it I really do."

"I'm not scared at all I'm just really over this."

"Sounds like to me your scared."

"No I'm not."

"Scared you're scared."

"Are deaf you moron just as you are stupid."

"Scared." He teased

"Oh my stars does he have off button." she asked oblo who sadly shook his head.

"Scared scared scared scared scared scared scared scared scared scared!

"Ugh fine I spy with my little eye something bloody tell me bo what do you think it is."

"Is it you on the rag."

Oblo and tullk started snickering and laughing at bo's response while zonia grinded down on her teeth and felt her eye twitch again, "No you idiot!" she seethed.

"What I see is three very **very** dead men walking! One of them is a backstabbing liar who preys on young vulnerable girls with his lies, then the second one is a very ugly obese old man with scars on his oh so beautiful perfect face, the third one has apparently never heard of dental hygiene nor a comb and last but finally the stupid fool court jester that follows them around like a sad animal with his tongue cut off because wouldn't shut up."

Tullk just grumbled something under his breath when her story finished while oblo picked something out of his teeth looking unamused, Kraglin just bit down on his lip and looked sadly at the dirt ground and bo just looked around at his surroundings , "Wow where are you looking I don't see that anywhere." Bo asked curiously making her groan in annoyance.

"Okay I spy with my litt-."

"Wait do you hear that." zonia said worriedly as she interrupted him and shushed him.

"Hear what." oblo asked in confusion.

"This better not be a trick lassie."

"It's not honest!" she plead, "Do you guys hear that." she asked

Oblo narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Hear what?" They looked around confused oblo and kraglin tried to understand what what she was hearing while tullk just rolled his eyes not buying into her trick, "Lassie what are ye ranting bout."

"So you can't hear it?"

"I don't hear anything lassie."

"Bo do you know what that sound is." zonia whispered to him quietly he shook his head, " **HOW GOOD IT SOUNDS WHEN YOU'RE NOT TALKING!"**

Bo looked at her and just started laughing making her groan and pinch her nose in annoyance, "You're funny princess now it's my turn,"he said bubbly making her and oblo wince, "Okay I spy with my eye something pink, extremely hot, with a fine looking ass that I wanna eat and fuck, do you know what it is princess." he asked with a seductive grin as he liked his lips.

"Hm let me think,"She said as she rubbed her chin, "Something pink, extremely hot, with a fine looking ass that you wanna eat and fuck."

"You know what it is?"

"Oh I think I know what it is I bet you just wanna leave bruises and make that thing moan your name over and over again begging you for more as you push deeper and deeper."

"Oh yeah that sounds nice can you tell me what it is."

"It's oblo!" she said loudly making both Bo and Oblo gasp, "BO WHAT THE SHIT YOU WANT EAT MY ASS!" oblo screeched as his cheeks started blushing.

" **WHAT NO NO NO EW THATS DISGUSTING!"**

" **YOU'RE TELLING ME EW THAT'S DISGUSTING WHEN YER LOOKING AT ME LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT AND WANNA FUCK ME UP MA ASS!"**

"Ahhh," zonia cooed, "Just look at them go their practically doing it in front of us!"

" **WHAT!"** Bo yelled in shock as he started to nervously sweat.

"You two could be butt buddies bo." zonia added.

" **WHAT NO NO IT'S NOT OBLO!"**

"It's not."She said innocently while batting her eyelashes

" **Of course it's not oblo just look at him he's all old and wrinkly!"**

"It better not be damn oblo, and may I add yer no contraxian bot boyo." oblo added in.

"No it was not you oblo trust me it was her."

"Well how could be me it doesn't make sense." she said as she shook her head.

"Huh." oblo and bo said at the same time in confusion.

"Think about it for a minute oblo's pink."

"Yeah but so are you." bo argued.

"But I'm not extremely hot I'm beautiful."

"There's a difference." oblo questioned.

"Yes there's a difference."

"Lastly I don't have a fine looking ass I have an okay ass because I'm so toned, fit, and muscular unlike you."

Tullk tsked her and laughed "Lassie ye ain't got no ass."

"Hey I have an ass it's just small." zonia barked in anger, "It's better to have a small ass then a big flabby fat ass like yours."

"At least ye can see mine cause I can't see nothin' from ma point of view girlie." tullk said as he jerked her and laughed while she narrowed her eyes in anger, "Thank you for the feedback scarface."

Bo scrunched his nose and shook his head in disgust, "Ew I can just picture all his old man wrinkles it's like that one time when we went hunting with cap' slarkavrion creature spit acid at us disintegrating our clothes and we were forced to run to the lake we were stuck there for the night because the ship broke down and we were all naked. "

"Don't ever bring that up and stop picturing me naked ya litta weirdo,"Oblo scolded "I'm not old I'm in ma forties ya little shit and I'm certainly not gay for yer bitchy litta punk ass."

" **NEITHER AM I!"** Bo shouted nervously startling zonia, " **I'M NO FAGGOT!"** he scoffed making zonia glare down at him with disgust.

"What is wrong with you?" zonia asked angrily, "Why would you use such a disgusting word like that."

"What faggot." he said again in disgust, "So what if I use that word."

"It's a mean word." she stated angrily making bo chuckle in response.

"Did you hear that guys princess is gettin' all bent out of shape because I said a mean wittle word."

"You are disgusting you know that." zonia said feeling her blood boiling, "If my legs weren't being held right now I'd kick your ignorant ass."

"Oh really you would."

"Really." she stated defensively.

"Tsk whatever I don't see how it's getting you all riled up."

"You wouldn't understand idiot," she said angrily, "You don't know how it feels to be oppressed and mocked by moranic savages."

"I know that feeling too well." she said quietly meeting kraglin's eye.

Bo just rolled his eyes and tsked,"Whatever your so full of you-."

"Shut up Bo just shut up," kraglin said finally talking surprising zonia.

"Geez what's got you bent out of shape kraglin."

"Did you not hear me bo I said shut up!" kraglin growled, "Ya see ma flame on ma suit." he asked as he pointed to his patch.

Bo nodded, "Yeah."

"It means I'm higher up than ya and ya have ta listen ta superior officers cause last time I checked yer just the cabin boy."

"That's your important job cabin boy," she said as she burst out into laughs.

"Unfortunately it is," oblo added in with a smirk.

"Hey I do lots of important things for your information." he barked defensively.

"Lad I didn't realize scrubbing the vents and toilets counted as important." tullk stated.

Bo blushed as they joined in on the laughter and zonia smiled and nodded her head at kraglin in a silent thank you making him return the gesture with a small awkward smile.

"Whatever I'm a real manly man and no one can say otherwise."

"Oh really?" zonia asked happily, "Tell me one thing you've done that was so manly."

"Okay beautiful," he said as he winked at her, "I went hunting with a couple of other people for a week and shot a giant askerian deer," he bragged arrogantly to her.

"So you guys went hunting alone?"

"Yep pretty manly huh princess."

"I beg to differ on that bo."

"What how is hunting not manly?" Bo asked in shock.

"Being alone for a whole week in the woods with nothing but men, sleeping together for warmth and hunting together." she said with a wide smirk as she leaned down closer towards bo who was looking at her nervously wide eyed, "That sounds pretty gay to me bo."

Oblo oohed mockingly at bo who stood dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open while kraglin and tullk laughed.

"Damn yer good princess," oblo complimented as he pat her on the shoulders.

"Well thank you oblo."

"Damn how'd you do that." oblo asked curiously.

"I have years of practice of debate skills so I know how to fight someone verbally."

"Yeah well ye better keep them debate skills to yer self lassie when we go see the cap'n," tullk said, "He don't take shit from no one."

"Really." Zonia said worriedly.

"Yeah he's this major bad ass that doesn't put up with anyone," oblo added making zonia gulp nervously, "But I'm sure if ya behave yerself he'll give ya a room instead of throwing ya in the brig with all the rats and orlanios."

"Rats and orlanios." zonia said uneasily.

"Don't be scared you'll be fine yer in good hands," kraglin reassured her.

"Yeah literally lad," tullk said as he gave her a jerk and laughed with oblo making her wince.

"Oh great just great." zonia muttered nervously through her teeth, _I'm so screwed I'm so screwed she thought to herself.I have to get out of here and escape to the guardians they must be so worried about me, if they know if I'm even it's okay I'm sure someone will come for me hopefully before we see the captain of these idiots who I have really bad feeling that we won't exactly see eye to 'll come for me they'll come for me she repeated in her head trying to reassure herself, I can't fight them alone theres too many.I can't get out of tullk's hold, bo has my bag, and the only thing I have on me is the weird note I got from stan lee and the transm- OH MY STARS I HAVE THE TRANSMITTER GAMORA GAVE ME THAT I CAN USE TO CONTACT THEM!YES YES YES YES,she chanted happily to herself I have an opportunity and I'm not going to let it slip out of my grasp._


	16. Chapter 17

Gamora, drax, and peter sat down in circle in the middle of the tent on big plushy pillow cushions while the spider hag took a long smoke from her pipe.

Peter awkwardly cleared his throat catching the old woman's attention, "So uh we didn't quite catch your name before."

"It's Maniakay." she said raspily as she took another smoke.

"Of course, it is." he said as he nodded his head.

They all sat in awkward silence as Maniakay closely examined the crystal with one of her many bony long fingered nails, the guardians just looked at her in silence.

"I'm going to check on zonia." drax whispered as he pulled the transmitter out from peter's bag.

"Drax don't." gamora scolded as she stopped him from pressing the call button.

"Why are you stopping me I'm just going to check on them." he said defensively as he reached for the call button but was stopped by peter this time.

"Drax maybe you should just give zonia some space."

"I am not understanding you quill," drax stated in confusion, "We are apart from each other doesn't that count as space."

"I think you should just give her some alone time drax, to herself because you've been sorta smothering her."

"I have done no such thing quill," drax barked.

"Drax you have to let her breath man."

"I am not choking her quill what kind of person do you think I am she is safe under my protection."

"We know that drax but we told her that this was for emergencies only," Gamora said sternly.

"Besides rockets with her he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"He can barely take care of himself and smaller groot quill why do you think I want to check up on her."

"Woah hey have a little faith in rocket, sure he's a little irresponsible prick at times but I'm sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. Especially if it involved zonia and groot I bet he's taking care of both of them right now as we speak."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"HEY HAS ANYONE SEEN THIS GIRL!" rocket shouted as he held up his holopad with a photo of zonia to people passing by, "SHE'S ABOUT REALLY SHORT, PINK, AND SHE BITCHES A LOT!"

"I AM GROOT!"

"I'm not being rude I'm trying to find pinkie groot," rocket remarked, "HEY DUDE WITH THE UGLY SHIRT HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL!"

The man glared at rocket and walked away as rocket cursed various cuss words under his time he asked someone if they had seen zonia they either said no or flat out ignored him.

"I am groot," groot squeaked out.

"No I don't know what we are going to do groot nobody seems to be listening to 's only a matter of time before they leave with her and so far we haven't found any trace of her."

"I am groot."

"I've been trying what do ya want me ta do?"

"I am groot."

"Grab their attention how."

"I am groot."

"Okay I guess I can try that."

Rocket cleared his throat, " **I HAVE A BOMB!"**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I'm hungry," bo complained as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Well hello hungry," Oblo said brightly with a fake smile, "I'm tired nice to meet ya."

Zonia tsked at oblo and rolled her eyes, "Hey don't ya tsk at me girlie."

"Or what are you going to kidnap me and carry me oh wait." she said mockingly.

"Hey ye brought this on yerself princess." tullk said.

"I have name you know it's zonia you don't have to call me princess it's stupid."

"Seriously," kraglin said in shock.

"Uh yeah it's just a title it's like when people want to bow or curtsy to me it's just weird or say my lady or your highness," she stated.

"Hey zonia," bo interrupted, "You got any food on you?"

Zonia rolled her eyes, "Does it look like I have anything on me?"

"So is that a no? Bo asked as he scratched his head.

"What do you think?"

"That you probably have some food in your bag," he said cockily as he opened up her satchel and started rummaging through it for food.

"Stay out of my bag!"

"Ah but zonia I thought all princesses were about that sharing and caring shit."

"Oh totally bo I'll gladly share my fists with your face," she spat as she tried to struggle out of tullks hold.

"Hey lassie knock it off ye don't want ta test me," tullk warned as he roughly jerked her.

"Why does this always happen to me," she complained as she looked down at her fists, "Damn these tiny hands!"

"Oh I hit the jackpot zonia," bo screeched as he pulled out a ration bar and tore it open scarfing it down his mouth messily making zonia cringe in disgust.

"Wanna a bite," he asked while he was chewing with food in his mouth.

"No thanks," she said in disgust.

Bo just shrugged his shoulders, "Your loss." he said as he finished the bar and started rummaging through her bag again.

"Hey what are you doing now?" Zonia asked.

"Looking for something to wash down the ration bar a duh,"

"My bag is not a store you idiot." she yelled but was ignored, he took out a small white container and pulled off the lid revealing small white candy like objects.

"Oh neat mints," he said happily as he popped four into his mouth, "Hm they aren't minty."

Zonia frowned and leaned next to tullks ear, "Should I tell him those are my birth control pills."

Tullk quietly snickered and shook his head, "Let him find out on his own lassie."

Zonia nodded at tullk and heard bo loudly gasp she looked down at him and saw him staring down at her bag in shock, "What are you staring at?" she asked.

"The kinky stuff your into," bo said with a huge grin.

Zonia raised an eyebrow in confusion and tilted her head, "What are talking about."

"Exhibit A people," bo shouted as he took out her sailor moon book and lifted it up in the air,"

"Thats a book bo,"

"I know that kraglin."

"Did you also know that it's full of words from the common alphabet that you have to read from using your brain.A concept to which you may be very unfamiliar with Bo."

"So you do admit that this is yours."

"Uh yeah it's mine and your grubby hands are getting grease and crumbs all over it," she snapped.

"What's your point here exactly bo?" Kraglin asked impatiently.

"The only reason why little miss perfect here has been rejecting my advances is because she's lesbian and this right here in my hands is her lesbian porn book."

Zonias eye started to twitch for the third time that day as she took a sharp intake of breath, "Wow really," kraglin questioned.

"Yes bo is absolutely right I'm lesbian," zonia said sarcastically, "When a woman nowadays turns down a man it must automatically mean that their 's totally not because he stinks of rotten lunch meat and looks like a dirty space hick who hasn't showered in eight cycles, it's totally not because of that."

"I rest my case gentlemen I mean it makes sense with that lesbo haircut,small breasts,and non existent ass she has to be lesbian, no offense of course princess."

"None taken **Cabin Boy."**

"I can see it," tullk said with a laugh making her frown, "Why thank you for the input again scarface," zonia seethed through her teeth.

"Yer welcome lassie," he chuckled as he jerked her again causing her to squeak out in blew away a piece of hair that fell on her face and clicked her tongue, "I promise you scarface when I get out of this I will enjoy beating your fatass down."

"Oh well see about that lassie," he said mockingly, "Ye ain't going anywhere any time soon."

"We'll see about that," she barked.

"Let me see that," oblo said as he snatched the book from bo and flipped through the pages with kraglin observing the various pages and pictures.

"Well there sure is a lotta pictures of these weird ass anorexic looking terran girls," kraglin commented.

"Yeah their eyes are fucking weird and big," oblo added, "Too bad I can't read one word out of this damn thing it's like its in some sorta gibberish language."

Zonia shook her had at oblo, "It's not in gibberish language it's in terran," she explained.

"Wait you can actually read this?" oblo asked.

"Yeah see look the cover says pretty guardian sailor moon."

"Sailor moon what the shit is that?"

"Oh ya know typical girl who transforms into a more powerful version of herself that has a talking cat who scolds her on a daily she fights evil and injustice with her feminist stick of power."

Kraglin looked at oblo confused, "Whats a cat?"

Oblo shrugged his shoulders, "Hell if I know."

"But see I told you it's a lesbo book."

Zonia looked down at bo with disgust as she shook her head, "It's not a porn book you moronic idiot it's a graphic novel that is both beautiful and relatable."

"Lesbo," bo hollered again making her growl, "Just because someone's a feminist bo doesn't mean their lesbian," she argued.

"So what are you then," he asked with a hopeful voice.

"Oh I'm none of your goddamn business bo."

"Ah come on throw me a bone here I'm just curious of my chances of going out with a scale from one to ten what are my chances of shacking up with you?"

"Negative ten," she said bluntly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright negative ten," he hollered excitedly as he jumped up in the air, "Did you hear that guys I'm a negative ten."

Tullk laughed at bo,"Oh we heard laddie."

"You don't know math that good do you?" she asked.

"Math what now?"

"Nevermind."

"So uh princess you doing anything tonight," bo asked lustfully, "Because I could come into your room and uh heat things up for you,we could play a little game of hanky panky," he said as he winked and grinned cockily.

"Uh like as if," she spat with disgust, there was no way in hell she would ever go out with this brainless sexist twit, "I'd rather sleep with the rats and orlainos at least they have some class."

"Oh baby you're me and we're not even in bed yet,"

"Oh my stars I am so going to get rocket so bad after this," she loudly promised, "I'll be right back zonia watch groot while I'm out doing whatever the hell I want who knows where while you get kidnapped by thugs."

"Hey we're ravagers."

Zonia gasped, "Oh my stars I don't care!" she sang mockingly.

"Well ya should."

"Oh I won't be here much longer my friends will come for me."

"Yer still on about that zonia."

"Yeah kraglin I am still on about that," she scoffed defensively, "Unlike you they actually care about my well being and safety and don't have to lie through their teeth."

Tullk rolled his eyes, "Taking a bratty royal runaway with them when they have bounties on their heads on fifty different kree colonies oh that sounds safe lassie."

"Hey they are responsible and respectable adults unlike you three."

"Hey don't you mean four," bo corrected.

"No I meant three," she stated bluntly to him, "I can already picture three scenarios in my head and so far they are not pretty."

Oblo just rolled his eyes and scoffed, "How bad can they be be."

"You'd be surprised I have a very vivid imagination."

Tullk fake gasped, "Oh I'm practically shaking princess in fear."

"Hey you should be because if drax comes then you guys are pretty much dead I'm not going to lie he will massacre you with no mercy."

"Wait big dude with red tattoos all over him that dude," kraglin nervously said as he gulped.

"Yeah that's him he's my hero," she brightly said with a wide smile.

"His determination is just so inspiring to me,he is such a sensitive delicate soul searching for peace and closure,"

Oblos eyes widened at her statement, "The dude that has almost three hundred and seventy nine confirmed kills,"

"Yeah but it's actually five hundred and nine," she corrected, "Nova corps aren't always right I mean you kill one man you kill a dozen it's all the same I mean they can only hang you once right," she laughed heartily as oblo, kraglin, and bo looked at her wide eyed and opened mouth dumbfound at her.

 _What the shit this girl is fuckin' psychotic oblo thought as he looked at her laughing loudly at her own joke I bet bo is finally over her now._

Bo smiled widely and laughed with her shocking both kraglin and oblo, _Damn that just made ten times more hotter._

"But seriously if he gets to me first he probably will rip your arms and legs off with his bare hands and slit your throats," she said sweetly while examining her gloved nails.

"Oh uh," kraglin stuttered unsure on how to comment.

"But if he doesn't come for some reason then gamora will show up, yes," she reassured herself.

"If she comes then you guys are good as dead."

"Oh no a wimpy little sissy girl is gonna come and teach us men a lesson oh whatever will she to us," Bo asked mockingly.

"Probably slice off all your heads with her godslayer, leave your bleeding corpses behind as a warning to others," Zonia said bluntly as she twirled a piece of her hair playfully.

"Oh I'm uh not scared at all," bo laughed nervously praying silently that gamora didn't show up with her godslayer.

"Hope yer friends are plasma proof girlie because I never miss," tullk said as he lifted his blaster for her to see, "We ain't aren't famous for our looks lassie, we get the job done no matter what so just remember that."

"Oh I will," she said angrily as she glared at him, "But I have another friend like that scarface who may I doesn't give matter what and his name is peter jason quill you may know by a different name its-."

"Starlord."

Zonia eyes widened as she felt a chill go down her spine when she heard the stranger's voice and a couple of other various , Oblo, and Bo pounded their fists on their chest almost as if they were saluting the stranger whom zonia couldn't see because he was in front of scarface.

"Cap'n we got the girl."

"I can clearly see that .

"I've heard this voice somewhere but where," she whispered to herself

"I can tell by kraglin's bruised cheek it wasn't easy," he stated amusedly. "Tell me kraglin did asking nicely work," the stranger asked.

Kraglin looked down at the ground embarrassed and shook his head, "No cap'n."

"Oh I told ya boy dolly here is a little feisty little thing."

"Dolly?" zonia said confusedly, there was only one person who called her by that ridiculous nickname.

"Oh where are my manners princess," the stranger said mockingly.

"Mr tullk."

"Yes cap'n."

"Put dolly here down, baby's gonna have to learn how walk by herself and I just wanna give her a proper ravager welcome,"

"Aye cap'n." tullk said happily as he roughly dropped zonia on the dirt ground making her fall face lifted her now throbbing head up and glared at tullk who was happily smiling down at her widely, "Oops," he said innocently.

"Oh dolly don't be shy of little ole me I don't bite."

"Now do a nice little twirl around so I can get a good look at ya," the stranger commanded sweetly.

Zonia slowly lifted herself off the dirt ground and turned around now face to face with the stranger, He smiled down at her cockily with his crooked yellow teeth and looked down at her with his bright red eyes.

 _I can't believe it's him zonia thought angrily,_ "Udonta," she growled out with venom in her tone as she clenched both her fists and glared at him."

"Pretty and smart too," he said mockingly as he patted her head "Now how's about a big hug fer yer ole pal Yondu."


	17. Chapter 18

"Oh this one has a story to tell," the old hag said as she joined the circle with a big pot and various little bottles.

"Oh what is it exactly," Peter asked impatiently.

"In time child," Maniakay said as she put the pot in the middle and started pouring the bottles in, "It's all about presentation."

"What?"

"Observe," she said as clapped all her wrinkled hands, The guardians flinched back as they saw the pot's contents burst into a huge colorful explosion in front of them.

"Oh wow," Drax gaped.

"So are you going to burst out into song or- ow!"

"Silence boy," maniakay snapped in fury, "Don't mock me mortal you don't stand a chance against me!"

Gamora narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion while Drax and Peter looked at her with shock, "Now if I may continue look into the smoke."

They all looked into the smoke and saw a male figure, "Eons ago in the galaxy there lived a powerful race that possessed godlike powers," she exclaimed as she shaped the smoke to form rows of people.

"Like celestials?"Peter added.

" **THEY WERE NOTHING LIKE THOSE FILTHY BEASTS!"** She shrieked catching everyone off guard.

"Are you okay,"gamora asked.

The old hag nodded her head and angrily sighed as she rubbed her wrinkly temples, "Yes, yes I'm fine," she said, "I'm just very passionate about this story that's all."

Peter nodded his head and laughed nervously, "I can tell."

Drax punched peter hard on the arm making him wince in pain, "Please continue old disgusting hag," Drax said making her glare down at him.

"Now as I was saying, these godlike people used crystals like this one right here," she exclaimed as she held up the shard, "To store energy,"

Gamora tilted her head in confusion,"Energy?"

"Yes, energy, a concept your tiny little minds might not be able to process dear," Maniakay snapped sweetly making gamora mad.

"They used shards like these for tedious small things."

"So there's nothing special about the shard," Drax stated in disbelief.

"It's not the shard that's important it's the people who used them that is the important part."

"What do you mean by that? Gamora asked.

"Look for yourself," she said as she shaped the smoke to form a single star.

"These beings, unlike celestials, had stars on them that gave them their powers over the were perfection itself and they were so close to reshaping the entire universe in their image when they were stopped."

"Stopped by what exactly?"

"A moronic fool who cared about his emotions and feelings, he is the one to blame for their extinction," she snarled out.

"Wait how is it his fault I'm so confused."

"That moronic fool had the chance to save their race but he choose not to and because of him they became extinct," she explained as she made the puff of smoke disappear.

"Woah that was amazing," Drax gaped.

Gamora rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah it was something all right,"

"Told you," Peter singsonged mockingly.

"Oh enough peter," she snapped, "It's bad enough we wasted our time from a crazy hag and I don't want to be reminded of it," she whispered harshly.

"You know the shard is telling me something else," maniakay said as she rubbed the shard with one of her bony hands.

"It is?" Peter said.

"Yes, it's saying that you have a small child with you."

The guardians all looked at each other in shock as maniakay laughed, "Yes that's it! A little girl with purple hair and pink skin covered in little freckles."

"The shard told you that," Peter asked suspiciously.

"Yes, and it also told me that you all are in danger."

Gamora narrowed her eyes, "Danger of what exactly?" she asked now gripping her godslayer.

"The little girl of course?"

" **What she is not a danger to use she is innocent you old hag!"** Drax yelled out in protest as he stood up, **"She is just an innocent child who would never ever dream of hurting someone!"**

"Drax Woah take it easy," Peter said as pulled Drax back from the old lady, "She's just a crazy old lady who's on way too many drugs."

"I'm the crazy one?" she said offended.

"Yes, you talk to rocks for god sakes that's just crazy."

"I'm not crazy you fool I'm trying to warn you of the danger you're in?"

"What are you talking about!"

"The little girl that is with you there is something evil inside of her, she may look sweet and innocent but she is a and unexplainable things have happened because she was there."

Peter and Drax both looked at her wide-eyed after she finished her statement.

"I can tell by your expressions you know what I'm talking about and to think that it will only get worse from here on out for you all.I can help you if you want," she said as she got closer to them.

"How?" gamora seethed.

"Give me the child," she demanded.

"What," peter said in total disbelief.

"I said give the child and I'll take good car-aahhh." she gasped as gamora roughly shoved her down to the floor and pointed her godslayer at her neck.

"Listen to me you old hag," gamora whispered calmly as she drew her sword closer, "You know far too much for your own good so I suggest you stop talking because it could be a serious risk to your you're going to forget about us and the little girl and never speak of it again or so help me I will fucking kill you slowly understand."

The old hag nodded her head while gamora snatched the shard out of her hand, "Have a nice day," gamora said as she walked out of the tent with Drax and peter behind her.

Maniakay stayed still for another minute after they left and laughed, "Oh those fools perhaps they are not as stupid as I originally thought they were," she said as she got up and snapped her body started to change rapidly, her skin became more toned and less frigid, her extra arms started to disappear back into her body, and soon her appearance changed figure the figure laughed in triumph it opened its eyes and admired it's toned masculine body, "Ah it's good to be me again."

The figure tossed his long hair to his back and admired his reflection in the mirror, he was sporting a white clean dress suit with a long cape that almost reached the skin was pure white with matching white hair with a tiny tint of blue,he smiled at his reflection in the mirror and ran his tongue across his sharp teeth, "Oh Cain you beautiful god you if only the world can be as perfect as I wouldn't have to shiver in disgust every time I see those disgusting meat sacks," he said to his reflection as he fixed his long hair, "Those so-called guardians never suspected a thing and they actually tried to threaten me into submission now that was hilarious, wouldn't you agree friend?"

The tall figure moved out from shadows and revealed itself to,"Ah Rahsaan my loyal obedient dog."

"Enough Cain," Rahsaan growled out in annoyance, "Why didn't you just kill them like we planned we had them."

Cain chuckled and patted the behemoths cheek, "Patience my friend, we don't want to break our new toys just yet."

Rahsaan rolled his eyes, "Are you seriously kidding me."

"You know better than that Rahsaan I don't kid I plan, it was important for me to meet the competition and let me tell you they are a riot."

"We came all this way for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing after all don't you want to play with our new toys."

Rahsaan nodded and welded his massive axe, "Oh I do."

"Good because I think I want to have a little fun with them you know, break a couple of spines or necks, besides once we're done with them we should visit our little friend Zira."

"You mean zonia."

"Whatever." he said lazily not caring if he got her name right and also not once looking away from his reflection, "There's really no point in learning her name really if old sport picked it out for I'll even give her a new name something that screams power, perfection, and purity."

"How about lil runt," Rahsaan said.

Cain shook his head, "No that's more of a name for you Rahsaan."

"Perhaps, Alosandra yes that's it! Alosandra it practically screams authority and power, it's much better then the peasant name Mitus picked out." Cain excitedly bragged.

"It screams something alright Cain," Rahsaan commented.

"Duly noted Rahsaan, not that I care or give a fuck about your opinion anyway," Cain smugly said.

"Won't lil alosandra be so happy to see us Rahsaan, I personally can't wait to see the brat again actually."

"Really?"

"Yes I'm looking forward to the look on her face when she realizes she's lost to me, she will realize that what I say is law and maybe then lil alosandra will finally see the light of perfection like me," Cain said as he finally turned away from the mirror.

"Now Rahsaan the time has come for the real fun to finally happen, the part where the game comes to a dramatic end and I Cain perfection itself gain the upper hand and finally win the battle with lil alosandra. Now let us go Rahsaan we have some new toys to break!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Picture Cains personality like toffee from svtfoe and Hans Landa from Inglourious basterds, also I erased the scene where zonia dies and comes back because I thought of something better for the next chapters so disregard that reminder make sure to review and comment because it motivates me more and gives me lots of encouragement to finish chapters earlier so peace and be sure to comment.**


	18. Chapter 19

" **I HAVE A BOMB THAT IS MOTION SENSITIVE SO IF ANY OF YOU RUN IT WILL GO OFF!"** Rocket shouted out loud as he pointed to the box Groot was sitting on.

" **I AM GROOT!"**

Everyone froze in place nervously trembling for their lives, "Please don't," one them pleaded nervously.

" **I'M FEELING MERCIFUL TODAY I'LL GIVE YA ALL A CHANCE JUST TELL ME ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE!**

Rocket showed the picture of her from his datapad and after a grueling seven minutes of interrogating, one of them said that they saw her being carried away by a couple of ravagers to their usual hangout the big statue on the far side of the marketplace, the seedy part.

"C'mon on groot," rocket said as he waited for groot, the mini floral colossus jumped off the box and skipped over to rocket, "I am groot," he said happily.

"Yeah, yeah let's go get Pinkie back groot."

" **HEY WAIT A MINUTE DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BOMB WAS MOTION SENSITIVE!"** One of them asked angrily.

"Ugh Crap!" rocket said as he quickly kicked the empty bombless box into the crowd and hightailed it out of there with groot on his shoulder.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Woah you know the Cap'n," Bo said in shock.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do Bo I had the displeasure of meeting him." She said, "What no hello fer yer old pal."

"We're not pals udonta!" zonia shrieked angrily.

Yondu put a hand to his chest in mock pain, "Oh I'm hurt dolly after all I came all this way just for ya.!"

"I don't care so am I, you think my bruised ass appreciates being dropped by scarface over there!"

"Hey I heard that!" Tullk yelled.

"Good I hope you did and also may I add that I don't appreciate being carried around like a sack scarface!"

The other ravagers laughed at zonias outburst while Tullk crossed his arms and gave a sigh of annoyance, "Yer really close to being put over ma knee and being spanked girly," Tullk threatened.

"Touch me old man and I will knock out your dentures from your mouth!" zonia threatened back with a raised fist.

"Ah now don't be like that dolly I think someone needs a hug," Yondu said as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his face. She yelped in surprise as she came face to face with him as he cockily grinned at her, "Aw see don'cha jus' feel betah."

Zonia rolled her eyes and leaned away from his face as best she could and glared at the centaurian with hate, "How did you find me?" She asked.

"Oh, don't ya worry yer pretty head bout that now after all I'm here ain't I."

"Yes, unfortunately you are." she scowled.

"Oh, don't gimme that wittle face," he mocked sweetly as he cupped her pink freckled cheeks together.

The other various ravagers started crowding around her and Yondu, smiling greedily with their chipped dirty teeth oohing and ahhing at their new prize.

"Oh now ain't she just a purty little thing," one of them said causing the others to laugh.

"A wittle pretty princess."

"Oh babies a long way from home."

"Lil baby doll wanna play I won't be too rough."

"Small wittle thing wouldn't survive the night alone."

"She sure looks so god dang sweet she just might be sweeter than sugah."

"Yeah she does look purty tasty."

"I might just wanna have a lick of 'er."

Zonia looked at the various ravagers in disgust and turned to Tullk, "So what was that part where you were saying that I'd be much safer with you guys."

Tullk innocently shrugged his shoulders and smirked earning him a glare from her, "Oh dolly ya have no idea how good it is to finally meet ya in person," Yondu said.

"I wish I could say the same thing Udonta."

"Yondu," he corrected, "None of this last name shit dolly."

"Ugh Whatever, Yondu since we're on first name basis can you please stop calling me Dolly it's both insulting and humiliating."

Yondu cockily grinned and smiled brightly, "Nope." He said obnoxiously, "Don' think I can do that princess I think I prefer Dolly over yer overly fancy shmancy name."

Zonia took a sharp intake of breath, "Stars do I hate you!"

"Why thank ya!"

"That wasn't a compliment Yondu!

A ginger haired ravager with google's approached her closely and smiled at her wildly, "Ya talk awfully funny and I like it! Also I love yer hair it's all curly and purple it's nice and purty," he commented as he twirled one of her curls, "Do ya condition it?"

"Wha?" she said in confusion.

He laughed heartily at her response, "Oh yer so funny, I like ya I'm Gef by the way what's yer name princess."

"Oh um zonia," she said with her eyebrow raised at him wondering if giving her name away to this weirdo was a good idea.

Gef nodded his head and smiled, "Wow zelda that's one of'em fancy names."

Zonia lowered her ears when she heard Gef and narrowed her eyes, "That is nothing I even said, that's not even my name Gef."

"Yeah that's not her name Gef," Bo butted in as he stood next to her.

"It's queen of hotness," he said as he winked at her making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"It's not that either **Cabin Boy**."

"Oh my bad perhaps I can get it right later tonight when we're all alone at night in the cold, cold ship." he said playfully with a shiteating grin.

"As if Cabin boy," zonia scoffed in disgust, she was about to tell him off when she felt a sharp tug on her ribbon from the looked behind her and saw two ravagers looking at her lustfully,one of them held onto her ribbon tugging on it from her skirt.

"Oh what a fancy bow." one of them said.

"Hey how much ya wanna bet the carpet matches the drapes under there." the other one said as he was about to lift her eyes widened as her cheeks started to blush a deep purple.

" **THAT'S IT!"** she yelled as she got out of yondu's hold shocking him, He was about to scold her ass about authority when he noticed her deeply blushed cheeks and angry watched as she glared at two of his men while she pulled back her ribbon.

" **Alright gentlemen let me get something straight here!Am I gonna have to get stab someone in the genitals, every time you idiots decide to get grabby with my ass or just can't keep it in your pants,"** Zonia said out loud catching everyone's attention, " **Trust me on this I will!"**

"She ain't lyin' about that fellas trust me." Oblo said as he laughed.

Zonias cheeks blushed a brighter purple, "Oblo I'm being serious here!"

Yondu pushed passed the two men as he glared at them and got next to zonia, "These boys won't touch ya," Yondu reassured as he lifted up his coat and showed her his yaka arrow in his holster.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked in confusion, she noticed everyone paled and tensed a little when he brought out his chuckled at her and let out a loud sharp whistle into the air, He watched her eyes light up with wonder as she saw his yaka arrow hovering in the gaped at the bright glowing red arrow as it hovered around her in a circular motion.

"Pretty impressive huh dolly?" Yondu said with a cocky grin as he looked down at her.

Zonia pouted adorably, " I guess," she said bluntly trying hard to hide her enthusiasm.

"Ya guess," he scoffed lightly as he rolled his eyes, **"Now listen up because I gonna repeat ma self."**

" **Yeah listen up!"** kraglin added in as he got next to zonia.

Yondu pointed at zonia, **"This here is dolly."**

Zonia lowered her ears and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Okay Is my name hard to remember or do you guys just not know how to pronounce Zonia because I'm just curious."

"Hush up, the grownups are talking," Yondu said as he shushed her, she was about to reply back at him when she felt kraglins gloved hand on her shook his head and put a finger to his mouth silently telling her to stay quiet and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Now she is gonna be staying with us on the ship for a while, which means she'll need to eat, sleep, and bathe just like we the one major difference between us an' her is what's in between our legs gentlemen,An' I expect it to stay if any of ya jackasses decide to touch her inappropriately hell even look at her in the wrong goddamn only will I beat the living shit out of ya but ma yaka arrow will put a big hole in between yer eyes.

"Yeh so no touchie or else," kraglin warned.

Zonia watched as he let out another whistle, making the arrow land in his palm he then pocketed it safely back in his holster on his pants. "Hm that might be a big problem for me," she whispered to herself as she tried to think of how she was going to escape.

"Wait what now?" kraglin asked her.

"Oh uh I was just saying how much I miss home and appreciate you kind gentlemen," zonia said softly as she batted her eyes adorably at Kraglin.

"Really." Kraglin said with a tint of hope in his voice.

"Totally," zonia giggled happily as she put her hands in her skirts pockets and silently turned on the transmitter gamora gave her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That old hag gave me a bad feeling," gamora stated as she looked back at the tent.

"Who told you so," peter said cockily.

Gamora immediately sent him a death glare that quickly melted away his cocky smile, "Don't remind me Peter."

"Besides that old hag knew too much for her own good this wasn't just a coincidence."

Drax nodded his head in agreement, "I agree with you she was too strange."

"Yeah she was and all that stuff she was ranting about didn't make sense I mean celestial like beings and zonia being dangerous what was that all about." Gamora stated firmly, "I mean nothing strange has happened besides the whole black eye thing."

Gamora noticed Peter and Drax immediately tensed and knew that something was wrong, "You're keeping something from me aren't you," she questioned.

"No, no I'm not!" peter said.

Drax shook his head, "Nothing strange has happened concerning zonia."

"Really."

"Yes." both of them said at the same time.

"Because last night I could have sworn I heard pounding noises."

"That was me I was rearranging my furniture while watching the little one sleep."

"Why did you rearrange your furniture at night drax?"Peter questioned sounding confused.

"It calms me." he said bluntly.

"Okay."

"Then this morning when I thought I heard screaming," Gamora said as looked at Peter in suspicion.

"Oh that was Zonia, she freaked out when she saw a bug this morning," Peter confessed.

"What about the burn marks on the stove and the toaster?"

"Oh I honestly don't know what happened there we were just sitting on the table on minute the toaster went berserk and started shooting flaming pieces of toast at us, One of those pieces landed on the stove and caught the stove on fire. Luckily I knew where the fire extinguisher was and I put out the stove fire before it could hurt her."

Drax glared at peter with anger, "How could you be so reckless Quill, the little one could have gotten hurt!" drax scolded angrily.

"Hey it wasn't my fault it was just a freak accident," peter rebuffed, "If anything you probably woke her up with all that noise you were doing Drax.

Gamora watched in annoyance as they both started bickering with each other like children, she was about to tell them to stop when she heard her transmitter quickly found her transmitter and clicked it on silently hoping it was Rocket, she put it next to her ear and heard zonia talking,"I just can't believe it."

"What can't ya believe," Gamora eyes widened,that wasn't rocket's voice.

"Oh you are so irresponsible!"

"Oh yeah well at least I'm not a walking thesaurus!

" **I am not a walking thesaurus!"**

" **ENOUGH!"** Gamora shouted angrily she slapped both of them **, "LISTEN TO THIS!"**

They all crowded around Gamora and listened to the transmitter, they could hear zonia laughing on the other line, "Oh I just love you guys, you're all so very eccentric! I'm so glad you came for me you were right my friend rockets not going to come back for me."

"Who the hell is she talking to and what does she mean Rocket ditched her?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure but the voice sounds male," Gamora confessed.

"That's just great," Peter commented dryly.

"She better be using that knife I gave her."

"Wait what now?"

"Nothing."

"Wait you scolded me about putting her in danger and you gave her a friggin' knife."  
"I was protecting her unlike you!"

They both were about to start arguing again but then the transmitter started talking again.

"Oh that's uh nice of ya zonia," the voice on the other line said.

"Why is this voice so familiar I've heard it before!" Drax said bluntly.

"Oh why thank you Kraglin!"

"Oh my fuck Kraglin then that means oh crap!" Peter panicked wide eyed.

"You were so right about my friends to think that they would **SAVE ME** from you guys **THE RAVAGERS,MERCENARY BOUNTY HUNTERS! RAVAGERS** it's such an original name it's catchy **RAVAGERS, RAVAGERS, RAVAGERS!"**

"Um okay?" Kraglin said sounding confused.

" **Ravagers** it's such a fun name!"

"Why are ya talking so weird?" someone on the other side of the line said.

"Another boy he sounds weak and small," Drax said.

"Hey I know him he's the cabin boy he's actually a nice kid,"Peter said.

"That's just a reassuring thought."

The transmitter spoke again, "Gosh I don't know Bo god! Why are you judging me all of a sudden is because I'm a woman is that it huh you don't think I'm man enough is that it!" Zonia said.

"Yes defend your honor zonia and cut his throat with your little stick arms!"

"Drax dude," peter yelled in disagreement.

"What the shit no!" Bo said.

" **THEN GOOD BO MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO IMAGING FUCKING OBLO UP THE ASS, AFTER ALL YOU WERE FANTASIZING ABOUT IT PRACTICALLY GOT AN ERECTION!"**

They heard various oohs and laughter in the background and shouting , **"BO WHAT THE HELL AGAIN!"**

" **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR!"** Bo shouted in panic.

There was more shouting and laughing on the other end until another familiar voice appeared, "Ya think yer smart Dolly doncha?"

"Uh I guess?" Zonia said meekly.

"Yondu," Peter said instantly recognizing his former mentor's voice.

"Ya think we're all a bunch a stupid assholes doncha?"

The line stayed eerily quiet and was broken when they heard Yondu cockily laugh.

"Oh shit he knows!" Peter said in panic

"How could he know?" Drax asked.

"He just knows!"

"Hell I agree with ya these jackasses have shit fer brains, but I don't Dolly ya see I'm a big ole asshole but with brains and common sense so I know when I step in a big ole pile of bull shit Dolly."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Sure ya don' sweetie now why don' ya be a good litta girl and turn out yer pockets fer me."

"What?," she said meekly.

Gamora bit the bottom of her lip, "Oh my god!"

"I told you he just knows oh damnit zonia!"

"I said turn out yer pockets." Yondu said peter could tell he was getting annoyed which was not a good thing.

"No I-I'm not gonna do it!" she stuttered.

"Don' make me pat ya down!"

" **I SAID NO OLD MAN!"**

"Oh that's not good!" Peter commented in horror.

"Listen to me little girl I'm not asking ya **I'm tellin' ya** empty out yer damn pockets NOW! He barked making Gamora, Drax, and Peter more nervous.

" **NO YOU DISGUSTING OLD PILE OF BONES I'D RATH-OW!**

Zonia started screaming and the signal was cut off completely making Gamora frantic.

"The signals been cut off!"

"What are we going to do they have zonia and are probably torturing her as we speak!"

"No they wouldn't do that Drax trust me, Cain wants her back in one piece for god knows what which means she's still alive.

"Do you have any idea where they would be Peter?" gamora asked.

"Oh yeah my best guess would be the far side of the market place where there's less rules if we run we might be able to get to her in time."

"Sounds like a plan," Gamora said as she nodded her head

"When I get my hands on rocket I'm going to rip off his tail!" Drax said angrily.

"We'll deal with Rocket later I want to hear his sorry ass excuse."

"Yeah it better be a damn good one!" gamora said.

They were about to leave when a voice called them, "Why hello there guardians I see you're off to save the little brat it's just adorable seeing you mortals struggle!"

They turned around and saw a tall man with white long hair smirking at them smugly standing next to a beast of a man with a hook on of his hands.

"It's just cute how you mortals work thinking you'll actually make a difference isn't that funny Rahsaan!"

"Hardly."

Cain rolled his eyes and smacked Rahsaan on the arm, "Oh you're no fun Rahsaan it's always rush, rush, rush with you can't just rush perfection when it's at it finest like yours truly."

"Who the hell are you? Peter asked.

Cain looked at Peter in disgust, "You don't know who I am," he said in shock.

"What do you want!" Gamora demanded as she unsheathed her godslayer.

"Oh cute the green ones threatening again."

"Again?" Drax said in confusion.

"Yes again you oaf," Cain commented making drax growl, "Perhaps you might recognize me in this form."

Cain did a twirl and his whole appearance morphed into Maniakays appearance again, the guardians looked at him in shock as he cockily laughed at them.

"Oh you fell into my trap so easily it wasn't that hard really."

"Can you stop showing off already, let's just kill them and snatch the little pink brat!" Rahsaan said impatiently.

"Hey don't interrupt me I'm monologuing!" Cain snapped as he transformed back into his normal appearance, "I just want to make sure they know who I am before we kill them and take lil Alosandra with us.

"Who the hell's Alosandra?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Oh the pink little runt with messy purple hair and tomboyish features ring a bell."

"Zonia!" Drax said angrily as he pulled out his knife, "You will not lay a hand on her or Alosandra!"

"Drax there's no Alosandra," Peter added in annoyance as he pointed his quad blasters at Cain.

"Oh yes there is!" Cain said brightly.

"Shut up!" Gamora said as she pointed her sword at him.

"I told you quill!" Drax said making Peter roll his eyes.

"Who are you!" Gamora demanded.

"Who am I? I ask myself that same question every day, you see I many things I am perfection itself, I am beauty at it's finest, I am the one who wipes out the weak, I am a destroyer of star systems, I am a **God**!"

He shouted as his hands began to glow with a strange light, "But you can call me Cain, it's been fun playing with you mortals but I've already won so goodbye!"Cain said sweetly as he smirked at them and released a huge ball of energy at them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OH CLIFF HANGER WHAT HAPPENED TO ZONIA AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUARDIANS, WILL ROCKET AND GROOT EVER FIND ZONIA STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER! ALSO BE SURE TO COMMENTBECAUSE IT HELPS ME UPDATE QUICKER AND I APPRECIATE READING FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS SO BE SURE TO COMMENT!


	19. Release

Zonia bit down on the bottom of her lip trying to hold in her whimpers of pain as yondu roughly pulled on one of her long ears. Tullk laughed at the sight while Yondu squeezed her sensitive ear and scowled down at her. He made kraglin go through her pockets and she watched in horror as Yondu found the transmitter, he threw it on the ground and smashed it with his boot into tiny pieces.

She looked down at the pieces and felt the inside of her chest harden that was her only communication to her friends and now it was gone!Smashed into a million tiny pieces on the floor, she didn't know what she was going to do now or how she was going to get out of she could get out of this she corrected because now it was just her and the ravagers and her chances of escaping were very thin.

"Now dolly I think me an' ye need to have a little ole talk about authority because it seems ya can't seem to understand the concept very well," he said bluntly.

Zonia rolled her eyes and tsked which earned her a tighter squeeze on her ear making her wince in pain, "I don't tolerate any kind of disrespect on my ship dolly so ya better start behavin' yer lil ass because the way I see it I'm in charge of yer scrawny ass because ye ain't got no goddamn common sense." He said as he released her ear and cuffed her on the head.

"What are you talking about?" Zonia asked.

Yondu cleared his throat, "Oh look at me I'm a giddy litta thing in a short mini skirt without a fuck in the world! A million jumps away from home without any adult supervision what so ever," he said in a high pitched girly voice,"With itty bitty titties and a tight ass pussy fresh fer the pickin fellas!So what hell why don' I bump some uglies with a couple strangers without usin' a rubber. I'm sure nothin' bad could possible happen to little ole me because I'm so goddamn pretty!"

"I don't sound anything like that!" Zonia shrieked in anger as the others laughed making her grind down on her teeth in made it sound like she was some teenage slut bag looking to fuck anything with legs that complemented her appearance, besides who was he to judge her.

"Now I came all this damn way for yer whiny little ass and yer gonna show me some fuckin' respect! From this moment on if I say yer hungry ya fuckin' eat, If I say yer sleepy ya go the fuck to sleep. If I say yer sleepy you do what?"

"I eat." she said blunty.

Yondu narrowed his red eyes at her backhanded her hard across the face, Everyone snickered at her as she rubbed her now throbbing cheek.

"Wrong answer!"

"Stars do I hate you!"

"Oh Dolly I don' really give a flying fuck if ya hate me because the way I see it I'm doin' ya a favor and as an added bonus I'm gettin paid generously by yer jackass of a father so whoop de do to me for bein' a responsible adult."

" **FATHER!"** zonia seethed out in anger as her face turned a bright shade of pink as she scowled like ferocious beast, **"THAT'S THE LIE HE USED! THAT HE WAS MY FREAKIN FATHER!"** She yelled as she took sharp intakes of breath, **"OH I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE! OH I'M GOING TO GUT THAT LYING FILTHY DOG AND BREAK HIS SPINE IN HALF!"**

"Woah calm down there lassie," Tullk calmly said as lifted her up in massive bearhug from behind her feet dangled from the ground as she tried to squirm out of tullk's hold.

" **NO I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN I'M MAD AS HELL RIGHT NOW! LIKE I CAN'T EVEN UUGGHH!"** She grunted angrily as she continued to try and squirm out of tullks hold but instead just made herself look like an angry a huff she stopped squirming and dropped her head in defeat as she took angry breaths.

Kraglin looked at her with pity and looked down at the piece of paper he found inside her skimmed through the note and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Uh Cap'n ya might want to read this," Kraglin said as he showed him the roughly snatched it out of his hands and quickly read it, when he was finished he walked towards zonia and shook his head.

"Care to explain this," he asked but she didn't respond she kept her head down to the ground.

"Hey I'm talking to ya look at me damn it!" He snapped as he forcibly lifted up her head to look at him, "It's a note I don't know who gave it to me okay," she admitted in defeat.

"I'm not buyin' it dolly tell me the damn truth!" Yondu sethed.

"I am telling you truth what more do you want stars how does Peter look up to you of all people in this galaxy he picks you the person who stole him from his planet when he was just a kid!"

Yondu glared at her harshly and laughed heartily catching everyone by surprise, "Cap'n ye okay?" Kraglin asked.

Yondu nodded his head and smirked, "Yeah I'm fine boy I'm just laughing at dolly's accusation, ole petey boy exaggerates things we didn' kidnap him we just surprise adopted him."

"Surprise adopted him that's even a thing!" Zonia yelled in disbelief.

"Sure it is hell, it's like what we're doin' right now it's a surprise visit!"

"You disgust me you really do you call yourself a responsible adult but you're no better than the fact that you're trying to justify your actions for the greater good is sickening you're a repulsive person who is taking blood money from a murderer you're no idol like Peter says you're monster!" Zonia stated angrily.

Yondu looked at her with murder in his eyes and he roughly squeezed on her cheeks bit down on her teeth in pain as he squeezed he leaned down to her level and growled, "Oh I Dolly I'm a crazy ass motherfucker who don' take shit from no one.I'm not a nice person and guess what you're stuck wit us and I'm not going to release ya fer shit."

As yondu continued to talk the world around zonia became a blur as everything around her started to spin rapidly and go black, She heard a creepy laugh and felt a chill go down her spine as she turned around and saw a glowing chained figure was mumbling something that zonia couldn't understand she slowly approached it, "Um are you okay?"

The figure looked up her and smiled widely, "release you release you release you **RELEASE YOU RELEASE YOU!"** The figure said happily as it broke from its chains and squeezed zonia, **"I'M FINALLY FREE** **AFTER ALL THIS TIME I'M FREE!"** It rasped out.

Zonia looked at the figure in horror as it squeezed her tighter **, "Hello Happy it's been such a long time I'm just so happy this is the greatest moment of our lives!"** It said happily as it's teeth suddenly sharpened into spiky points **, "And guess what?"** The figure whispered into her ear.

"What?"

" **IT'S ABOUT TO GET EVEN BETTER!"**

The figure chomped down on zonias right arm, zonia screamed loudly in pain as she pulled herself off the looked down at her arm and saw a glowing bleeding bite mark on her figure smiled at her creepily with blood on her teeth, " **You'll be thanking me for that later if you don't die."**

" **DIE!"** Zonia shrieked. **  
"Yes DIE dead gone finished you know how that works but don't worry I'm sure you won't make it,"** The figure mocked sweetly **, "Oh well it was not nice knowing you!So hurry up and die already okay so I can finally be in charge PERMANENTLY of this confining shell!"**

"Shell what are you talking about?"

" **Oh you really don't know anything do you?Hell you probably don't even know who I am Happy but then again it was a very long time ago!"**

The room suddenly started to violently shake around them and the floors started to crack in various places.

" **Oh drat looks like our visit has to be cut short oh well bye bye fleshy."**

The figure waved at zonia as the floor beneath her suddenly cracked and broke, she screamed in fear as she slowly descended into the abyss and saw a bright white light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Oh cliffhanger what's going to happen next well find out next chapter and also don't forget to comment because each review means a lot to me and helps me write faster peace!**


	20. Chapter 21

"Look out," Peter yelled as he pulled gamora and drax out of the way from the hit a stand instead of them and a big boom echoed throughout the gem market, they groaned in pain from the ringing in their ears and turned around to expect the saw pinkish purple fire and fallen and broken stands with people running away in fear.

"Woah how the hell?" Peter gaped with the rest of the guardians.

"Damn I missed," Cain complained.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Rahsaan added.

Cain rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh shut up you!Now guardians prepare to meet your do- **aahh!"** he screamed as he was roughly tackled by drax who started punching him repeatedly in the face.

"You punch stay punch away punch from punch zonia punch! He growled Cain looked up at him in anger, "Get off me you disgusting meat sack!" He yelled as his eyes started to glow and with a shout he sent drax flying into a nearby wall.

"Drax!"Gamora shouted as she and peter ran over to his fallen body, "Speak to us buddy are you okay?" Peter demanded.

"Why is there six of you?" he said completely dazed.

"Oh that's not good."

Cain frantically dusted off his suit as the bruises on his face started disappearing,"Ew that thing touched me Rahsaan!It touched **ME** with it's filthy meaty hands oh I feel so dirty!"

Rahsaan rolled his eyes, "So?"

"Oh you are positively the worst help that I've ever had!"

"I'm the only help you've ever had."

"Oh whatever!" he grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the guardians help their friend get up.

"He didn't even touch me this is bad!" Drax yelled in shock.

"Maybe if I punch harder I'll do some damage."

" **NO!"** Peter and Gamora screamed simultaneously in panic as they held Drax back.

"That is a very bad idea dude he's like Darth Vader with a conan the barbarian wannabe."

Drax and Gamora looked at him in confusion, "I heard that and I'm not sure if I should feel offended or flattered to be called a drath vavder?"

"It's Darth freakin' Vador Stupid!" Peter corrected.

"Oh I don't care you disgusting lightweight! I think it's about time for us to break our new toys Rahsaan."

"Agreed!" Rahsaan nodded as he cracked his neck and brought his massive mace, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Oh we'll see about that Conan wannabe," Peter said as turned on his mask and brought his blasters.

Gamora pointed her sword at Cain,"Yes we will!"

"Yes!" Drax yelled excitedly as he pulled out his knife.

"Alright then fine let's play," Cain shouted as he threw balls of energy towards dodged them and Drax ran to Rahsaan and started swiping at him with his knife while Rahsaan tried hitting him with his started blasting at Peter and Gamora who dodged them successfully,Peter started shooting him with his blasters and laughed, "Hold still you troublesome nuisance so I can kill you!"

"Sorry no can do Gargamel!"

"What the hell is a Gargamel I have no idea what that is!"  
"It's what you are!"

"Do you always talk like this!"

"Yes unfortunately he does," Gamora said as she blocked a blast with her sword.

"Hey you love the way I talk!"

"Yes keep telling yourself that." gamora said sarcastically making Peter pout.

Drax and Rahsaan were now on the floor wrestling with each other like rabid dogs each trying to kill the other, "Your strong I'll give you that but I'm stronger than you!" Rahsaan grunted.

"Ha I am obviously stronger than you I live up to my name Drax the Destroyer!"

"Nice name I'll be sure to carve it on your headstone!"

"As if and by the way your beard is filthy!"

"At least I have hair and would it kill you to wear a shirt!"  
 **"Rahsaan stop messing around with that idiot and kill him already!"** Cain snapped.

"I'm trying!" Rahsaan grunted.

"Well try harder honestly you are the most laziest being I've ever met!"

Rahsaan rolled his eyes, "Oh never mind that idiot just go get the little pink brat I know she's just dying to see us!"

Rahsaan nodded his head and roughly kicked Drax off him as he picked up his fallen mace and began to flee the scene to go look for Zonia.

"No I won't let you get her come back and fight me like a real man you coward." Drax shouted as he began to chase him.

"Oh honestly it is so hard to get help nowadays," Cain commented dryly as he blocked gamoras attacks.

"Dear you're boring me and you're not doing anything to me whatsoever so why don't you just oh I don't know give up."

"Never!" Gamora grunted.

"Fine have it your way woman," Cain said as he roughly threw her into a nearby broken stand knocking her unconscious.

Peter undid his mask and screamed,"Gamora!"

"Oh please it's not like the bitch felt anything."

Peter looked at Cain in disbelief and punched him square in the face, "That's for gamora you bitchass pussy!"

Cain looked at peter dead in the eye and smiled, "Was that supposed to hurt me?" he asked as he roughly grabbed peter by his neck and lifted him off the squirmed and tried to regain his breath but he couldn't Cains grip on his neck was too tight, "This will take about oh five minutes at least before your lungs stop working and you're completely brain me tell you I don't enjoy doing this at all no no the word I'm looking for is yearn. Yes that's the word I yearn it's such a fun word wouldn't you agree oh wait I forgot you can't talk right now my bad.I just enjoy seeing others in pain it gives me an immense feeling of pleasure since I can't really feel anything I love that part about me I have no mercy no limits unlike you meatbags who wear their heart on their sleeve like a filthy risking your own pathetic little life for your little green bitch who I killed in an instant with absolutely no remorse."

Peter looked down at him with murder and anger in his eyes and threw a huge spitwad directly on Cain's face, "You dare!" He screeched in disgust as threw Peter on the ground.

"You dare throw your disgusting saliva at me you filthy disgusting anim- hey wait a minute." Cain said in confusion as he sniffed the gloved hand that had some saliva on it, I haven't smelled anything like this in a long time not since the celestials then that smiled down at Peter widely as he tried to breath again, "Oh I've done great or as your people say oh THATS A BINGO!" He said excitedly as Peter looked at him confused.

"Is that the way you say it that's a bingo?"

Peter raised an eyebrow, "You just say bingo."

"BINGO HOW FUN!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "You are a fucked up shit bag you know that and we're going to stop you!"

"Oh I'm shaking in my knees!Let me guess I'll never get away with it because I'm the bad guy and you and your friends are the so called good guys."

"Uh I guess."

Cain laughed at him and crouched down towards Peters level, "I'll admit I'm not a very nice person and I do tend to get on people's bad sides but I am far from being the bad is just a role no a label your people put on your undesirables of your so called society, let me clarify the so called bad guy. The bad guy as you call it is a mean and nasty person who wishes to harm others yes?"

Peter nodded his head in agreement, "There is no such thing as the good and bad it's just people's nature. I for one don't believe in your society's silly labels because I'm not a good or bad person I'm just a god who craves power and a new order in the universe and if millions of people have to die and perish then so be it."

Peter looked at him completely horrified"Oh my god your bat shit crazy like zonia said you were!"

"I prefer the term visionary and don't worry about the child she too will see reason when I'm done with her and she'll pledge her allegiance to me while kneeling like a good pet, now enough small talk feed me damn it!" Cain said as his nails grew razor sharp and he held onto to Peters struggling body, Peter watched in horror as his whole appearance changed and looked like something now had four glowing eyes without pupils and his teeth grew into sharp pointy like spikes while his entire body glowed unnaturally.

"What the hell are you?"

"As I told you before I am a god and your sweet energy is my lunch!" He shrieked happily as smiled at him brightly with his many teeth, "Now where to start celestial halfbreed?"

"How about knowhere!"

"Wha?" Cain said in confusion as Gamora chopped off one of his arms, Cain screamed while Peter escaped from his grip and they watched him scream in agony.

"Woah you're a lifesaver Gammy thanks!"

Gamora put her sword over Peter's neck, "Don't call me that," She threatened.

"Noted!"

"Oh the pain the pain make it stop it's just too much!" Cain screamed as dropped to the floor in front of them dead.

"What the hell happened to him?" Gamora asked about his demonic appearance.

"I don't know but I think he was going to eat me?"

"Eat you what the hell?"

"Yeah I know this dude is batshit crazy and if blackbeard wanna be is anything like him then we need to go like now!" Peter said as grabbed gamoras hand and started running to find Zonia.

"So let's go through our to do list not only do we have to fight yondu and the ravagers and save we also have to fight blackbeard with his hook hand and find Drax, rocket, and groot and have to hightail it out of here before the nova corps come and arrest us."

"Yeah pretty much!"

"Oh joy this has been one hell of a day huh."

"We've had worse."

"Really?" Peter questioned.

"No but I'm sure we'll pull through." Gamora reassured.

"Yeah I mean what else could possibly go wrong right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cain cracked his neck as he reattached his fallen arm and laughed, "Oh the pain the pain it's too much oh please it barely tickled those moronic idiots."

He dusted off his white suit and examined his reflection in his pocket mirror, "Not only did my lunch get away but they dirtied and bruised my face and chopped off my my healing factor and light gets rid of all those disgusting blemishes, well if they want to fight then we'll me a hassle then fine I prefer fast food anyway."He said as he levitated in the air and began to search for them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **PLEASE FEED THE AUTHOR AT THIS TIME NOW WITH COMMENTS AND REVIEWS IT REALLY HELPS ME AND MOTIVATES ME MORE AND I LOVE HEARING POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**


	21. Chapter 22

"Now I ain't gonna release you for shit so ya bettah start behavin yer self missy understand!"He scolded sternly awaiting an answer but never got it she just stood in there in Tullks hold silent with a dazed look.

"Hey girlie answer me goddamn it!" Yondu yelled he cuffed her on the head and finally got her slowly looked up at him and sent him a creepy grin that put a chill down his spine.

"Oh my how rude of me please forgive me sir." she said sweetly as she batted her eyelashes.

Yondu and Tullk did a double take, "Sir what the fuck?"

Zonia giggled, "Isn't that what you want to call you but if you prefer mister I'll gladly call you that."

"Are you being smart with me Dolly?"

"Oh jeepers of course not that would be rude and certainly uncalled for sir."

Kraglin raised an eyebrow, "Jeepers?"

"Alright enough of this bullshit what's your angle," Yondu questioned.

"Angle I have no angle what so ever." she said as smiled widely.

Tullk scoffed, "Right lass."

"I ain't buyin it girl yer up to something I can just feel it?"

"I'm not up to anything I promise."

Yondu rolled his eyes, "So yer not gonna run off the minute Mr Tullk here lets ya go."

Zonia smirked and giggled, "No silly billy then how would I return home."

"Wait you want to go back!" Oblo exclaimed in shock.

"Yes absolutely Kraglin was right I should get my head out of the clouds and wake up to reality besides. I desperately miss home and I'm sick of living like a hobo with my so called colorful friends who ditched me the first opportunity they got gentlemen I'm ready to go home," she stated bluntly and looked up at Tullk, "So if you wouldn't mind letting go of me Mr Tullk I can walk from here."

Tullk rolled his eyes and laughed, "Ha fat chance girlie if ye think I'm gonna let ye gon-"

"Let her go Tullk."

Tullk looked at Yondu with disbelief, "But Cap'n."

"Thats an order." he said sternly as he lifted up his coat to show his arrow.

"Aye Cap'n."

Zonia gigiled gleefully and did a twirl as he let her go, "Oh thank you thank you so much mr Tullk your the best!"

"Yeah yeah I bet I am ye lil gremilin."

She then turned to Yondu with a big grin on her face, "What the fuck are ya all smiley for girl is something wrong with yer face?"

"No you silly billy," she said sweetly as she embraced him in a hug everyone tensed up immediately. Nobody ever touched the captain that was just common sense unless said person wanted an arrow through their skull. He didn't know why he hadn't pushed her off yet but he knew one thing for damn sure it wasn't like he was enjoying this. Showing sentiment in front on his men could cost him him is reputation (not to mention his life) he worked so hard to build. Sentiment stood against everything he stood for he wasn't some soft pansy that picked flowers and sang songs in the damn rain.

"I'm just just so happy if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now thank you so much you're my hero."

Yondu looked down at her wide eyed in disbelief he was many things a liar, bastard, cheater, alcoholic, traitor, and child murderer but a hero. Her bright yellow eye and soft smile looking up at him gave him a weird fuzzy feeling in his chest he only felt a handful of times in his life.

"Alright enough wit' the damn sentiment Dolly!" Yondu barked at her as he tried to keep his reputation intact in front of his men.

"Okey dokey sir!" She giggled sweetly as she unlatched herself from him, "Yondu girlie," he corrected as he looked at her eyes and noticed that they were a shade darker.

"Oh right of course Yondu is something the matter," She asked as she batted her eyelashes innocently at him with a forced smile on her face. Her teeth looked sharper too almost fang like he thought to himself and the sudden change of mood so unlike dolly, "Are ya feeling okay? He asked as put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine I just haven't been myself lately in fact not for a very long time besides if I were you. I wouldn't ask such stupid questions like that it could be very dangerous to your health."

Yondus eyes widened as he tried to process what she just said to him it had almost sounded like she had made a direct threat towards him. Something about her didn't seem right to him and he was starting to wonder if this was the weird her jackass of a father was talking about.

"Hey Cap'n,"Kraglin interjected as he snapped him out of his thoughts, "Everyone's gettin' antsy maybe we should start headin' before pete can catch up with us."  
"Oh what a marvelous idea how right you are Kraglin," Zonia interrupted chirpily before Yondu could put his two cents in, "We shouldn't linger our time by dilly dallying on useless nonsense right Cap'n," She said in a sweet tone that was almost taunting like and he wondered if he was just getting over paranoid about the lil pink brat. He pushed those feelings aside and barked out orders to move out or else and he whistled his arrow to point out the or else. He then tossed the brat to Gef and gave him the lovely duty of watching the creepy little pink nuisance who wouldn't stop smiling and wondered if it was such a good idea.

 **Five minutes later**

"Oh your so funny Gef," She giggled as she continued to skip merrily still latched onto one of his arms with a huge grin on her face. Kraglin looked back at her from the front and smiled she seemed more calm and happy maybe she had finally come to her senses.

"Stop looking back boy it's only gonna hurt more ye know that." Yondu said bluntly.

"I ain't gettin' attached."

Tulllk rolled his eyes, "Right sure yer not lad."

"Ye should be more concerned about Bo than me." Kraglin sethed as he pointed over to Bo who was throwing goo goo eyes at zonia as he walked beside her.

"I give it a week tops," Oblo said as he shook his head, "That dumbass will be back to mastrabating with his pillow in no time

Tullk nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah sounds about right maybe two days."

"Wanna bet."

"Yer on."

"Hey kraglin ye in lad kraglin?"

Kraglin ignored them and looked back at her, "Dolly's not all right in the head ye know that right." Yondu explained.

"She seemed pretty fine when I talked to her maybe she's just nervous or something?"

"She ain't nervous boy I think she may be bipolar."

"What no her bipolar cmon."

"That would explain a lot what all the mood swings." Tullk pointed out.

"Maybe that's what her old man meant when he called her special."

"Yeah that's what he probably meant," Yondu said as he looked back zonia who was smiling happily he was too far away from her to notice that her eyes color had grew even darker and her teeth had become even sharper.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **I AM SO SORRY I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER FIVE DIFFERENT TIMES AND MORE WILL COME JUST BE PATIENT I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY AND BE SURE TO COMMENT BECAUSE REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME PEACE UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	22. Chapter 23

"Do you have any food on you by any chance I'm hungry," Zonia asked.

Gef shook his head, "Sorry lil lady I don't have nothin on me,"

"Oh darn I was really hoping for something to eat oh well," she said sadly as she batted her eyelashes at Bo. Who had another ration bar in his hand after he raided through her purse, "You want a bite," he asked.

"Sure," Zonia replied chirpily as she took the bar and shoved the whole thing in her mouth with the wrapper still on. Bo and Gef looked at her wide eyed as she finished it with one bite and swallowed it in one go.

"Wow ya can really eat," Gef commented.

Bo shook his head in agreement, "Yeah no kidding."

"Well I was hungry."

"Yeah I can tell." Bo admitted trying to process what just happened.

"Gef can you do me a favor and get me some water," she asked in a baby voice then turned to Bo, "Please I'm really thirsty."

Bo blushed and pulled up his pants trying to understand what she just said, "Oh sorry sweetie I got to watch you Cap'ns orders."

Zonia latched her arm around Bo's startling him, "Bo can watch me while you get the canteen I promise to be good."

Gef shrugged his shoulders, "Okay sweetie I'll be right back don't have too much fun while I'm gone," he said as he went to get the canteen.

"So pretty crazy weather right now huh," Bo said in hopes of starting a conversation with her.

"Finally that hick red headed moron is gone I wasn't sure how much more of his ramblings I could take."

"Wait what?" Bo asked.

"Nothing but can I tell you a secret green is my favorite color," She whispered.

"You don't say," He said as he tried to keep his cool.

Zonia licked her lips, "Yeah and you look pretty tasty."

"Well you look pretty sweet yourself with that candy ass of yours."

"Oh you," she traced her fingers over his neck, "Do you want to hear a joke."

"Sure."

"How is a neck like glass?"

Bo thought about for a moment how was a neck like glass he thought about it for a couple seconds, "I got it!" he spat excitedly as he snapped his fingers.

Zonia raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"You bet is it because their both valuable."

"Wrongo."

"Okay then sugar what's the answer?" He asked cockily.

"How easily they both can break," She said with a creepy smile on her face. He felt her grip tighten around his neck and gulped, "Um Zonia this is starting to hurt."

He felt his heart start to beat faster when he saw the glare she fixed him almost demonic like, "That's not my name," she spat as he silently prayed to any god out there that was listening because her grip just kept getting tighter, "Yes it's so fascinating how easily a life can be taken by just one action the harder I squeeze the quicker the neck snaps. Just like glass only it won't be shards in my hands when it snaps just bruises and if I'm lucky blood."

Bo looked at her with fear in his eyes as she stared up at him with a sadistic smile as she suddenly started laughing, "But where's the fun in that."

"Yeah true." he agreed trying to get on her good side but was put off when she started sniffing him, "You stink of fear."

"Well I u-,"

"You're also weak willed have no back spine and fawn over me like a dumb dog." she stated bluntly as Bo felt his chances of being with her slipping drastically. He had such high hopes to be with her but that was never going to happen he was way out of her was such a loser and disappointment just like his father said he remembered his last conversation with his oldman the one that was permanently imprinted in his mind.

 **Flashback 4 years ago**

"You know when I was your age I had killed over fifty rebel soldiers and met your mother before you and your brother ruined her body. I brought honor to this family's name and so have your older brothers yet you seem to underachieve tell me Bocifer, are you part of this family?" His dickwad of a father asked as he lit his cigar. His father was known as the rebel breaker, the savior to the great empire unfortunately for Bo he didn't really give a shit about the empire. Their entire planet was at war with the rebels because of the planets outdated rules and morals that Bo himself did not agree with. But he would never say this out loud fear what his sergeant major Father would say he was the empire's greatest military mind and was a strong believer in order. He managed to brainwash his entire family that consisted of his two asshole older twin brothers Leighton and referred to them as the gruesome twosome while they referred to him as the mistake. Finally his bitch of a mother Aundrea she never coddled her children or raised a finger she just screamed for the help while she sipped her expensive wine and played the good little wife. She was pure plastic with all the makeup she wore and surgeries she had to look younger. He wasn't even sure if he should even be calling her a mother because moms are supposed to be loving and caring to their children. He had yet to see that side of her she was always too busy entertaining her stuck up friends or bragging about her high ranking military leader husband or his perfect twin brother who were both sergeants. She had never once bragged about him because getting kick out of twelve different boarding schools. Failing every single class, getting into fights and vandalizing private property wasn't something really worth bragging about to her friends. He didn't care that's what he always told himself like it or not he was stuck with these assholes and he learned to adapt to his environments.

"Yes sir I am." He said with his hands holding each other on the desk and his back perfectly straight.

"Yet you continue to bring our family name down by your many failures and disappointments. Would you please enlighten me on why you keep disappointing me and making me regret sticking my dick in your mother."

"I'm only thirteen sir," Bo answered that earned him a slap across the face

"That's not an excuse." He spat angrily, " It's because your too damn weak boy and this family does not tolerate weakness. We raise men here not pussys, your brothers turned out fine yet you I don't know what went wrong with you. Just look at you tiny, worthless, and pathetic just like a woman is that what you want to be boy a pussyass woman."

Bo shook his head, "No sir I don't."

"Well then start acting like a man goddammit Bocifer get your head out of the clouds and stop dreaming. You'll never find yourself a woman if you don't get your shit together boy and I want grandkids before I die."

Bo rolled his eyes and tsked silently to himself only it wasn't silent enough because next thing he knew he was in a choke hold with a lit cigar next to his face, "It looks like you need another lesson in respecting your superiors boy," He spat as pushed the cigar down on Bo's arm. Tears poured from his eyes as he let out screams of pain.

"Don't you dare cry don't you ever cry goddammit!" He yelled as he roughly dropped Bo on the floor where he curled up in a ball and whimpered, "That military school we're sending you to is gonna fix you right up. Maybe then you'll live up to our families proud name hell maybe then I won't feel disgust in my mouth when I say your name."

With that said his father kicked him out of the study and Bo limped back to his room where he dressed in his pajamas. Got in bed and stared at his newest scar on his arm he had seven more like that on him and he knew there would be more. He learned life could be a very cruel bitch at a very young age and he had accepted it that he was born broken somehow. He would never be accepted into his perfect family that was damn sure but one thing was certain to Bo. He would find himself a girl even if it killed him she would be beautiful and have the prettiest eyes. Beautiful hair and a nice ass yeah someone he could talk to for endless hours he looked up at his ceiling and smiled. He would find his dream girl someday somewhere maybe she would be a misunderstood soul like him not appreciated by anybody maybe he thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your perfect."

Bo pointed to himself in disbelief, "I am me?"

She nodded her head, "Your loyalty is very strong and I like that in a person."

"Wow no one's ever called me perfect."

"Your filled with anger and rage I respect that, how would you like to be my partner?" she asked.

"Like as in your boyfriend!" he exclaimed happily.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of sidekick or underlining but call it whatever you want."

"I really have a girlfriend." He whispered as she looked at him in confusion, "I mean I have another girlfriend yeah that's it you aren't exactly my first you know I've dated some hoes before you."

Zonia rolled her eyes, "Wow how shocking."

"So partner what should I call you then if zonias not your name?"

"First off don't touch me unless I give you permission and secondly just forget I told you about my name."

"I could do that or guess your real name it must super embarrassing?"

"I'm starting to regret this partnership already."

"Is it Zera?"

"Maphora?"

"Bel- MMhpp," Bo groaned as zonia pushed her mouth on his and he felt her tongue. He stood dumbfounded after she ended the kiss unable to speak at all just staring wide eyed at her with his mouth hanging open and a big bulge.

"I'll let you pleasure me any way you want only if you don't make another peep about what we just talked about." She said sternly as her hand softly stroked his cheek, "Understand?"

"I uh hu um uh um I uh," He stuttered nervously unable to form any words he was totally losing his cool in front of her and he could tell she was starting to get impatient by the annoyed look on her face. She was expecting a response and he was desperately trying to come up with one You got it sugar no too clique. Of course hotty no not good enough, Okay you're my angel dust no that's a drug think god dammit think brain he screamed inwardly.

"Hello are you with me of not?" She barked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"No I'm uh n-not," he stuttered

"So you don't want to be my partner?"

"Yes wait I mean no on that last statement I mean uh wait yes no maybe so I uh. Yeah of course I'm in babycakes," Bo put a hand on his face in embarrassment did he seriously just call her babycakes his favorite junk food when he secretly got high in his was too busy groaning to himself in agony that he didn't notice zonia holding her head in pain and looking around in confusion not knowing where she was her eyes had gotten lighter.

"Oh my god stupid stupid god dammit Bo," He complained as zonia raised her eyebrow what was that idiot talking about now and wasn't she getting scolded by Yondu a second ago. Something was wrong but she didn't know what she could have sworn she had seen different stands and wasn't tullk restraining her. She didn't understand what happened how could she just not remember that wasn't like her it just wasn't.

"I'm back here's the canteen," Gef announced happily as he handed her the canteen and she scratched her head.

"Um thanks?" She said.

"Aw no problem ya lil cutey it was no trouble at all."

"What was no trouble?" She asked.

"Gettin' the canteen fer ya like ya asked me to."

"I did?" She hadn't remembered asking him to do that for her, now that she thinks about it she doesn't remember anything after yondu yelled at her. Maybe she had been in the sun too long and it was messing with her head yeah that's it heat exhaustion.

"Oh I guess I did," She said as she took a ladylike sip she almost spat out her water when she saw Bo staring at her weirdly.

"Do you mind not starring in my general direction you bigot moron your musk is very unpleasant," Zonia stated out of all the idiots around her she had to hate him the most with his stupid sexist attitude and stupid dopey grin.

"Oh you." He laughed as he put his arms around her, "Um what do you think your doing?"

"What I can't hug my favorite girl."

"Hugs are nice," Gef stated.

"Yeah especially when you want to drive a knife in the other person's back." she spat as she glared at Bo gods did she hate him.

"Your really funny zonia I think I finally understand you," He winked as he bopped her nose.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh all right zonia," He snorted as he winked at what was going on with him she thought.

"It's our secret partner," He winked again at her as she raised her eyebrow in confusion was there something wrong with his eye or was he just being an idiot.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

Zonia sighed in annoyance, "Do I have much of a choice?"

"I am so hard for you right now," he whispered as zonia stared at him wide eyed in disbelief as she blushed.

"See," He pointed as he lifted his coat and showed off his big bulge.

"Is that an erection?" She squeaked in disgust.

"All for you sugar and let me just say I can't wait to taste that sweet candy ass or yours tonight with my tongue you dirty slut," He said with a sly smirk and slapped her hard on the ass. She felt her blood boiling as she took deep breaths, her hands were trembling against the canteen as she squeezed it and grinded down on her teeth, **"YOU PERVERT!"** She screamed in anger as she drilled her fist into his face. Bo feel backwards on the ground while Gef restrained zonia who was not going down without a fight.

"Hey let's talk this out lil lady." he said calmly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" She growled as she got out of his grip and pounced on Bo. He wrestled against her on the dirt ground and was restraining one of her arms while she was pulling on his hair, "Ow stop that your acting crazy babe!" He grunted.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE YOU STUPID OAF!" She spat as she scratched his face.

"Woah children fighting I can sell this!" Volker laughed as he recorded Bo getting his ass beat with his holopad.

"I don't know about you but I am so aroused," Bo said bluntly while zonia yelled in frustration, " **YOU DISGUSTING PIG I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

"Hey knock that fightn' off girl!" Yondu ordered as Tullk, Oblo, and Kraglin and him tried to separate them.

"Not until I rip his dick off!" She retorted as Tullk grabbed her arms and restrained her.

Bo groaned as Kraglin and Oblo picked him up he had a massive black eye and scratch marks on his cheek.

"Oh geez ya look worse than kraglin does," Oblo stated.

"Yeah but I'm fine really and I know we can patch things right babe." Bo asked nervously.

"Your gonna wish for death when I'm through with you!" She spat.

"Well that ain't gonna happen on my ship girlie," Yondu stated sternly to her, "Listen to me very carefully lita girl I ain't gonna fight ya so knock it off before ya make me do somethin' that I'm not really gonna regret girl," He warned.

"You hit me again I wi-"  
"Whaddya mean hit ya again, I ain't hit ya yet girl hell, I break attitudes like this all the time I did it all the damn time fer quill and his smart ass mouth!"

Zonia tsked and yondu raised his hand making her flinch, "Say something again I dare ya say it again and I will smack ya."

She looked at him wearily and wide eyed and kept her mouth shut, "That's what I thought," he said as he put his hand down,

"Now that lil stunt ya pulled just earned ya a stay in the brig but don' worry the rats and orlanos will keep ya good company sweetie."

"Fine its worth it after what that stupid moron did to me."

"Oh did he hurt yer wittle feelins sweetheart," Yondu mocked.

"No that idiot sexually assaulted my ass and eyes oh god do I feel so filthy," She shuttered.

"Come again?" Yondu asked in confusion.

"That idiot smacked my butt, told me how he can't wait to penetrate me, and showed me his freakin' erection!" She explained angrily if she was going down he was going down with her.

"He did what now!" Yondu growled.

"What part of no touchy do ya not understand!" Kraglin scolded.

"Bo ya dumbass!" Oblo scolded as he cuffed him on the head.

"Whatcha do to to her ya pervert corrupting this lil girl look at her she's a child."

"But she's six months older than me."

"Ya know what they do to pedophiles in the kyln? Oblo asked as he poked Bo on the side, "Shank them in the shower and turn their pee into wine!"

"Ya bettah have one hell of a good explanation boy." Yondu demanded as lifted his coat showing his arrow, "Unless ya want new asshole to shit out of."

Bo squeaked, "She was the on-."

"I am groot!"

Everyone looked over and saw a tiny twig holding a piece of paper, "What the hell?"

"Groot what are you doing here?" Zonia asked.

"I am groot."

"What is he saying?" Kraglin asked.

She shrugged her shoulders in confusion,"Beats me man?"

Groot pointed over to yondu and held up the folded piece of paper, "I am groot."

Yondu took the piece of paper and read it out loud, "Do You Surrender? Yes, Definitely, Absolutely."

"I am groot."

"This is your big rescue Dolly a twig? Yondu asked with a smirk as everyone started laughing and zonia groaned in embarrassment.

Groot pouted angrily, "I am groot!" He demanded.

"He's a cute lil fella maybe he could even be our mascot."

"Noooo! Exclamation point! Exclamation point!" She yelled sure they could push her around but groot he couldn't even defend himself much less survive with these savages.

"Alright fine then dolly no need to get yer panties in a bunch go on swo twig." Yondu demanded.

"Yeah why doncha go back to the enchanted forest lil guy and go frolic with the flowers," One of ravagers commented.

Groot threw a small pebble at the brutes forehead and stuck his tongue out, "I am groot."

"Oh brave lil fella I wonder if your fireproof," He asked as he brought out a lighter.

Kraglin shook his head, "Hey c'mon leave the twig alone Jax."

Jax moved closer to Groot, "Gettin' soft over a toothpick Kraglin that ain't like ya,"

"NO DON'T HE'S JUST A BABY PLEASE DON'T!" Zonia yelled in fear.

She looked up to Tullk with pleading eyes, "Do something please I promise I won't give you gentlemen any more trouble just please do something," She begged Tullk.

"Jax stop bein' such a jackass an leave the tree alone unless ya wanna deal with the lil one. An let me tell ya she can bitch and cry an yer gonna have to deal with it." Tullk said sternly as he pointed at her.

"Stars do I hate you," She grunted with narrowed eyes as she shook her head.

"Hey no lip from ye girlie remember," he scolded.

"Oh like I care about a lil girls feelin's like I give a damn shi-AAAHHH!" He screamed as he fell on the floor and twitched with a shock disk attached to his back. Rocket stood behind him blowing the smoke off his gun, "Rocket!" Zonia exclaimed.

"In the flesh," He smirked as he shot six more ravagers with shock disks everyone else started firing on him, "I can't leave you alone anywhere can I Pinkie," He scolded as he dodged a blast and shot another round.

"You were gone for an hour," She stated bluntly.

"Really?" He asked.

Groot nodded his head standing next to zonia, "I am groot."

"Hey there's no need to curse," He scolded as he dodged another, "Eat my shock disks you cock suckin' motherfucker!" he yelled as he shot another ravager down.

Zonia rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance while Yondu let out a sharp whistle and had it directed in front of Rocket.

"Surrender rat!"

"Ya mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well. I accept."

"Rocket," Zonia warned she didn't know who would win this fight Kraglin, Oblo, and another ravager with a metal eye had their blasters set on him but Rocket was unpredictable.

"Pinkie the grown men are talking so do me a favor and shut up!"

"I am groot!"

"No I am not being mean to her I'm just tryin to negotiate with this dumbass!" He snapped.

Yondu scowled, "There will be no negotiation Rat shes commin with us!"

"Like hell old man."

"I'm gonna give ya two options here rat you can take twig an leave in one piece or take yer chances wit' me and I'm feelin' pretty lucky."

"I too am feelin' lucky," He challenged.

"You are one stubborn motherucker rat."

"Damn right ya blue idiot," Rocket pulled the trigger and nothing, nothing came out just smoke, "Oh crap."

"Looks like yer luck jus' ran out rat," Yondu laughed as Rocket discarded his gun and put his hands up.

"Oh no no," Zonia cried this was actually happening he was going to take her back to Cain and who knows what he had in store for her. Zonia paled at the thought and gulped nervously this was the beginning of the end for all of them.

"I have to say ya both put up a pretty good fight," Yondu boosted.

"Yeah I can tell geez ya look like crap Pinkie." Rocket said bluntly as he got a closer look at her she

"Thanks for noticing," She groaned.

"Is that blood on your hands?" He asked.

"Yeah but it's not mine it's all of that perverts," She bragged as she pointed at Bo, "He slapped my butt and showed me his erection."

"WHAT!" Rocket shouted as he turned to face Bo, "She's only eleven you sicko!"

"Rocket!" Zonia shouted in annoyance while groot sighed adorably.

Oblo narrowed his eyes at Bo and pinched him by the ear, "Bo my foot is about to drill a hole in your ass boyo she's eleven."He scolded while Bo whined.

"What seriously?" Kraglin asked.

"I am not eleven you dolt I'm seventeen!" She snapped angrily while grinding down on her teeth.

"Hey we had a deal girlie." Tullk reminded her.

"Oh tuff cookies scarface like that deal even means anything anymore!"

Rocket scratched his head, "What that can't be right you still have baby fat on you and your tits are non existent."

Zonias right eye twitched as she took a sharp intake of breath, "Rocket I'm going to pretend I just didn't hear that comment but for what it's worth I forgive for everything."

She waited to hear the words sorry come from his mouth but they never did she cleared her throat loudly and looked at him, "Don't you have something to tell me."

"I still think you're bullshitting about your age," He said bluntly.

"That's not what I meant I was thinking more along the lines of an apology from you."

"Apology for what?"

Zonias eyes widened as she frowned, "Do you not see the situation we are currently in!" she exclaimed in shock.

Rocket tsked, "What if anything this is all your fault."

"WHAT MY FAULT!" She snapped.

"Hey let's calm down and think rationally, "Kraglin interjected.

Zonia turned to Kraglin and glared, "You know what makes a woman not want to calm down?" She asked.

"Uh no?"

"Having a man tell her to calm down so do me a favor and shut up for just one second!" She ordered as she turned back to Rocket, "How is this all my fault?"

"Maybe if you stayed by the fountains like a good lil girl with Groot like I told you to. We wouldn't be in this situation now would we you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Zonia rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day and laughed dryly, "Well gee I'm so sorry for being so selfish and getting kidnapped Rocket I hope I wasn't too much of an inconvenience!"

"What did they do offer you candy if you went with them Pinkie!" Rocket snapped.

"You are unbelievable!" zonia sneered, "None of this would've happened if you hadn't left me and Groot alone."

"Hey I was gone for ten minutes pinkie," Rocket pointed out.

"You were gone for an hour! You left us there for an hour Rocket doing stars knows what?"

"For your information I was quenching my palette," He pointed out.

"Come again I'm not sure I quite understood you?"

"I went to bar to get some booze Pinkie there are you happy!"

Zonia clenched her fists and felt her entire face heat up in anger, "Are you kidding me you went to a freakin' bar for an hour while I got kidnapped! I got abducted, tossed around like a ragdoll, threatened, and sexually assaulted because you wanted booze!"

Groot looked between Zonia and Rocket and frowned, "I am groot."

"Not now Groot!" Rocket sneered, "You should be thanking me for all the hard work I've done trying to save yer bratty ass Pinkie!"

" **THANKING YOU! YOU WANT ME TO THANK YOU FOR CAUSING THIS WHOLE MESS EVEN THOUGH YOU WON'T EVEN APOLOGIZE!"**

"Nothing is changed by me stroking your batshit crazy ego Pinkie because unlike you I'm not a petty person!"

"So then it should be pretty easy to say sorry!" She growled.

"Fine you want apology so bad here it is I'm oh so sorry that you think you deserve an apology princess!" He mockinly said to her.

"Rodent you are the worst being I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," Zonia stated angrily she had never called him anything demeaning but if he wanted to play the blame game then so would she. Rocket looked at her with disgust and anger in his eyes, Yondu chuckled, "Well this lil reunion has been sweet an' all but we have so-"

"Don't call me a rodent you stupid brat! Rocket interrupted angrily.

"Don't call me a stupid brat you fleabag!"  
"PRETEEN!"

"FUZZBALL!"

"ASSKISSER!"

"DISEASE SPREADER!"

" **PINKSHEMALE!"**

" **RING TAILED MONKEY!"**

" **ENOUGH BOTH OF YA!"** Yondu bellowed in annoyance as if he were scolding two children. He remembered using this tone whenever Quill and Kraglin fought over something stupid like a cookie or a ball.

"SHUT UP," they both spat as they continued arguing with one another, Yep just like old times he thought.

"How typical of you to act like the savage," Zonia commented.

"I am groot." Groot said as he tried to intervene but was sadly ignored, "How typical of you to act like the prissy stuck up brat!"  
"At least I'm sober!"  
"Of course you are lil miss chastity because lil princess is just so perfect and you have to brag about it!"  
"I didn't brag about anything you stu- MMPH!" She grunted as Tullk put his hand over mouth muffling her words.

"Can we go now this one's givin' me a headache Cap'n," Tullk complained as Zonia glared up at him and grunted in annoyance.

Tullk laughed, "Sorry can't seem to hear ya lassie."

Rocket grunted in annoyance, "At least I don't have to hear her bitchin' anymore."

"I am groot." He scolded.

"What lil miss perfect was gettin on my nerves and its bad enough I have to stare at blue's ugly mug!"  
"Well that won't be a problem no more rat seen how tonight me and my boys will be havin rat stew." Yondu bluntly bragged as he let out a sharp whistle and his arrow moved. Everything went in slow motion as the arrow inched closer to Rocket,and zonias star began to glow brightly. The arrow passed Rocket and spun in random directions with a pink light surrounding it, "What the hell?" Yondu shouted as he dodged the arrow.

"Get down!" Tullk ordered as he pushed her on the ground away from the oncoming arrow evryone ducked and covered trying to avoid the arrow. A loud pain filled shriek filled the air and Zonia cringed when she saw what was before her. The arrow had lodged itself in Volkers leg and he was currently clutching his now bleeding leg in pain while everyone stared in shock. Groot shock her shoulder and pointed over to Rocket, "I am groot I am groot!"

"I don't understand what are saying? She asked frantically.

"We are groot." He said happily and zonia now understood what he meant, "You are so wise," She bragged as she scooped him up quickly and ran as fast as she could while grabbing rocket by the overalls.

"Hey git' back er girlie!" Yondu bellowed as she quickened her pace and panted crazily as she pushed people out of the way trying to distance herself from them. Don't stop don't stop just keep running and running or we're all going to die she told herself over and over again, "Find 'er now!" She heard in the distance as she turned a corner and just kept running as fast as she could.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I wrote this chapter super long to make up for the lack of updates hope everyone enjoys and be sure to comment and review because they mean the world to me.


	23. Trouble

"Do you even know where you're going!" Rocket demanded.

"Don't know don't care," She panted as she kept on running through the alley. He was the last person she want to be with right now be she didn't really have a choice she had been running nonstop for what felt like hours and her lungs were on fire.

"Do you even have a plan?" He asked.

"Yeah get the heck out of here," She stated bluntly.

"Thats your plan that's not even a concept and I'm getting sore," He complained as zonia rolled her eyes how was he tired if she was the one running holding them.

"I am groot."

"No I don't think we're there yet groot pinkies running too slow."

"Well sorry I'm too slow Rocket maybe it I would run faster if I wasn't carrying extra weight."

"So your fat thats still not an excuse."

"I'm not fat you stupid raaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Zonia screamed as she fell on her chest on the ground dropping everyone after she tripped over a rock.

"Ow my girls," She whined while blowing a strand of hair out of her face with Groot looked at worried, "I am groot," He asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Groot really," She lied if anything she was terrified, confused, and angry.

"Smooth move Pinkie were you trying to get us all killed!" Rocket snapped angrily as he rubbed the dirt out of his tail.

"Rocket I'm trying to save us all so could you try being less of a jerk to me I'm really trying here!" Zonia snapped in frustration as she slumped against the wall and hugged her knees. This whole day was confusing and stressful to the floatings eggs and exploding toaster to getting kidnapped by the ravagers. It was just too much and she didn't know how much more she could take before she really snapped, she just needed to calm down that's it.

"Don't tell me your going to cry pinkie because I don't want to hear it."

"No Rocket I'm not going to cry so why don't you just shut up," She grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey don't talk that way to me you brat!"

"Why not you do it all the time how come I can't do it!" She rebutted.

Groot shook his head, "I am groot."

"No I'm so sick and tired of orphan girls constant crying and complaining oh boo hoo my daddy's dead big deal," He mocked striking a nerve in zonia as she growled.

"SHUT UP!" She ordered in a stern tone with a crazed look in her eye, "I will not have you tarnish my father's good name he was a righteous honorable man! Who cared about everyone and saw beauty in everything he saw and I miss him so much and I will not have you berating him you stupid striped monkey!" She spat in anger as a pinkish glow surrounded the dumpster next to her and started to shake violently, "It's all my fault he's dead okay is that what you want to hear!"

Groot scooted back with Rocket in fear as they watched her eyes start to glow too, "I am groot I am groot!"

"PINKIE YOUR-!"

"JUST SHUT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Zonia bellowed as the dumpster hurled itself high into the sky. Zonia looked up at in shock and looked back to Rocket and Groot who were staring at her with those judgemental eyes.

"Stop staring at me like that with those damn eyes your just like them I have to get out of here!" She screamed as she ran past.

"Pinkie wait!", But she didn't, she just did what she was good at running away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cain took a whiff of the air and smirked, "Oh fee fi fo fum I smell the raw power of a certain star headed child!" he laughed as he floated in the sky, "Oh the fun I'm going to have with you pet just you wait your pretty little head." He bragged as he slowly floated to the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well don't ya two look snug it's been a while." Yondu said Quill and his girl had caught up with him after he ordered everyone to split up. To find Dolly and boy were they mad when they caught up with him, "I'm warning you old man I will not hesitate to slit your throat," Gamora warned with her godslayer pointed at him.

Yondu smirked, "Havin' yer woman doin' all the fightin' too Quill I thought I taught ya better. Now I'm feelin a little merciful right now and I'm gonna pretend that this lil meetin' never happened with ya Quill because if I remember correctly. You stole a certain million unit orb and gave it to the damn Nova Corps and boy was the crew pissed off about that. I admit I thought it was pretty damn funny at the time."

"Cut the crap old man where's zonia!" Peter asked with his twin quad blasters raised.

"Oh ya mean Dolly real sweet lil thing with her lil freckles and curly locks she's gonna get me a whole lot of units," He laughed as Gamora pointed her sword closer.

"This is your last warning now where is she," Gamora demanded.

"Well I wouldn't exactly know she ran off with the twig and rat before I could take her back to the Eclector."

Peter sighed in relief, "There's still time then we can still find her."

"Doubt it with my men lookin fer her she's as good as gone so ya can forget about er' boy. But I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do I'm gonna forget seein' yer ass here and we can pretend this lil meetin' never happened. Ya'll turn the other way an I'll take Dolly back an' we'll be even even on the orb sound fair Quill?"

"You are unbelievable this is a new low even for you!" Peter scoffed in disbelief.  
"Don't ya sass me boy when I'm tryin to fix yer stupid mistake!" Yondu snapped bluntly.

Peter raised on eyebrow, "What mistake you old doofus?"

"Ravagers don't deal in kids ya bonehead and ya wear the flames and colors same as me!" Yondu scolded that ungrateful little brat he taught him better, protected him and fed him and this is this thanks he gets in return.

"First off kicking the crap of me and threatening to eat me does not count as teaching me and secondly I'm saving Zonia unlike you! How much money did it take Cain to bribe you to this huh to take a child Yondu a Freakin baby."

Yondu's right eye twitched in irritation at those words they were all too familiar but this time he was going to make it right. The money was just an added bonus, Dolly would be safe and Peter would be alright. That's all that mattered even if Pete hated him for doing this then so be it, "Son this is yer last warnin' ya either leave willingly or by force yer call. "

Yondu let out a sharp whistle and his arrow came to life pointed at them, "Don't make this harder than it is son."

"I'm not giving up Zonia!" Peter stated.

Yondu frowned looks like he was going to have to do it the hard way then, "Very well then ya leave me no choice boy."

He was about to let out another whistle when all of a sudden a huge dumpster fell out of nowhere in front of them separating them.

Yondu heard their retreating footsteps and sighed in relief, "Dumpsters falling from the sky that's a new one."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rocket where is the small pink child!" Drax demanded he had gone down the alley and found Groot and Rocket but no Zonia.  
"Rodent where is she!"  
"We may have accidentally drove her away."

" **WHAT!"** Drax screamed.

Groot shook his head, "I am groot!"

"Fine I may have accidentally drove her away are you happy!" Rocket snapped in annoyance.

Groot nodded his head, "I am groot!"

"Rodent you lost the child you lost my baby!" Drax bellowed in fury.

"Hey Pinkie ran away by herself don't blame me she can't take criticism."

Drax grabbed Rocket by his overalls and shook him, "What did you do to drive her away!"  
"Well I may have called her fat and orphan girl and then she went all berserk and then a dumpster flew into the air and she ran away to stars knows where."

Drax looked at him in confusion while groot sighed, "Boy do I need a drink."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's all of my fault you stupid idiot you!" She screamed in anger as she kicked the can. She took countless turns and had gotten lost in a dead end and now she currently taking her frustration out on an empty can.

"It's all of my damn fault he's dead!" She cried as tears spilled from her eyes. She feel on her knees on the floor and cried it she couldn't take it anymore she wanted her old life back no matter how miserable she was. She wanted her old room back, she wanted her stuffed animals, she wanted her old clothes, she just really wanted her father back more than anything.

"Oh father why couldn't it have been me," She cried out, "Why couldn't it have been me for stars sakes instead of you why oh why!"  
"Hey now dry those tears of yours."

Zonia's eyes widened as she turned around and saw a figure in the shadows, "Who said that I'm warning you I will not hesitate to break your spine good sir," She warned.

The stranger laughed, "Hey now relax it's me."

The figure came out of the shadows and she immediately recognised who it was it was Peter.

"Is that you Peter?"

"Yep kiddo," He said with one his trademark smiles while she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm just so relieved," She smiled as more tears fell from her eyes and he looked down at her in disgust.

"Why are your eyes leaking?" He asked in confusion as he gripped her chin.

"Cause I've been crying," She confessed sadly with a frown.

Peter sighed in relief, "Crying is stupid and pointless so dry off your glands child," He stated bluntly with a smile while she looked at him in confusion something was off about him. He pat her on the back and Zonia looked at his hand on her shoulder wide eyed in shock they were white gloved.

"Oh darling why would you run away from me?"

She looked back at Peter only it wasn't him and she felt her heart beating out of her chest, "Cain," She squeaked in horror.

"In the flesh my dear," He smirked as he let out a crazed laugh while she look at him scared beyond her mind. It looks like I've just won the game he thought victory after all is oh so sweet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cliffhanger people please comment and review your thoughts at this time now they mean the world to me peace!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh pet how I've missed you." Cain stroked her cheek with his gloved hands while zonia tried to get out of his grasp.

"Don't call me that you crazy psycho!"

"Crazy psycho no I think not pet I prefer the term visionary it best suits me no."

Zonia looked at him in disbelief, "I've missed our little conversations pet you always humor me with your amushing threats now the games over and I've won child you've had a nice long run alas your now in the hands of a certain visionary genius now."

He smirked and tilted his head, "My hands to be exact and they've been waiting a long time to touch you."

Cain bopped her on the nose and she flinched back in fright, "Caught you flinching."

Zonia growled in anger, how dare he that evil monster the one who took everything away from her laugh!

"There there now pet no frowny faces on my watch," he taunted in a fake sympathetic tone as he leaned closer to her face. She froze and bit the bottom of her lip being this close to him her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest as she studied his features. His eyes were a vibrant bright shade yet they looked so soulless, his skin was so unhealthily pale, his ears were pointed like hers but his were pierced. His teeth were fanglike and he stank of death with a hint of vanilla and wine, to many he would look wealthy and attractive. But to her he was just a beast without mercy she could see past his expensive white suit, flashy cape, bright eyes and was all just part of his disguise he was a just beast who knew how to adapt to his surroundings well and how to lure in his the beast has you in his clutches it's too late to pull back you either fight or damn well pray to whatever god you worshiped.

"You know you look exactly like Mitus,"she looked at him in confusion.

"Your eyes so full of hope and wonder like his."

Did he seriously just compliment her, "Uh thanks?"

Cain scowled, "That wasn't a compliment pet," honestly she was so utterly stupid just like old sport he thought, "Mitus was a hopeless fool who let his feelings and emotions get out of hand. A half witted buffon who played make believe and pretend instead of focusing on what was important my dear don't you see!"

"He was my **FATHER!"** She spat defensively in anger.

"Oh my dear lil naive pet," He cooed, "Can't you see that ignoramus was holding you back from your potential.I just wished he could have done the same thing with his lil whore of a wife maybe then things would have been a lot simpler."

Zonias right hand formed a fist, fight or pray fight or pray fight or pray, "You Fucking dick sucking bastard!" She cussed, "I'm going to end you myself even it kills me!" her fist and was inches away from his face before he caught it.

"I don't think so my lovely lil pet," She felt her bones on her hand starting to crunch as he tightened his grip on her fist, "Mitus failed against me and so will you my dear because you lack both the strength and will to best me child. Look around you my dear you are alone without your precious little guardians to hide behind and protect you why don't you just give up already?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Still nothing from up here," Bo commented into his communicator taking off his binoculars. He was perched up on one the many buildings looking for Zonia among the vast swarm of people with no luck. He threw his head back and sighed in frustration it was like trying to find a virgin in a whorehouse impossible.

"CHIRP."

Bo snapped out of his thoughts and looked around in confusion until he found the culprit. Multicolored rau bird to most they were good luck but to him this was just a colorful rat with wings that shit everywhere.

"Git ya stupid bird!" He swatted at the multicolored nuisance that wouldn't take a hint.

"CHIRP!"  
"No sho sho ow get off me," He complained as he tried to pluck the bird off his head.

"CHIRP!" The bird squeaked as it started to peck Bo on the head.

"OW Ow Ow get off me you diseased stupid rat with wings!" He started swatting at it which resulted in it pecking him harder.

"OW YOU OW STUPID OW BIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his legs tripped over the ledge and he lost his balance. He felt the wind beneath him as he descended down past numerous clothes lines with laundry.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT OW," His already bruised body fell through numerous clothes lines. He grunted as his hand caught on to one of the clothes line and smiled, "I'm alive yes in your face karma who's laughing now Bitch!"

His hair was frizzy and he had someones red cloak from one of the lines stuck to his shoulder along with zonias purse. Now how to get down that was going to be a problem since there was already a big drop still beneath him."

"CHIRP!"  
Bo paled and looked up to see an all too familiar bird perched next to his fingers, "Oh shit."

"CHIRP!"

"Go away I don't have any food!"

The bird looked at Bo's gloved fingers, "CHIRP!"

"Hey nice birdie I didn't mean to call you stupid earlier you know that right."

The bird started peaking on his fingers and Bo felt his grip starting to slip off the wire.

"Oh shitsnacks!" He yelled as the bird peaked his last finger and fell continuing his journey to the unknown.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You would be nothing without me."

Zonia shook her head, "That's not true."

"Yes it is Mitus was holding you back from your true potential my dear he was making you weak and soft. When you can be so much more than that."

He released his grip from her fist and put his palm on her palm, "Watch closely."

Zonia gasped as a glow started emitting in both of their palms forming a shiny ball of light.

"What is that? She asked her gaze never leaving the light as if she were in a hypnotic trance.

"You really don't know do you not surprised old sport kept you out of the loop, that my dear is the light it is our reason of living and our lifeforce." He put the ball in her hand and smiled, "This is only a small example of the light, join me and I will make you even better and stronger than you've ever been."

Zonias eyes darkened, "Stronger."

"Yes and so much more my dear together we would be unstoppable what do you say?"

"I uh I," She stutterd this was all so confusing and so new to her how did she not know about any of this. Her father wouldn't keep something like this a secret he always told her everything there were no secrets between them right?Cain put his gloved hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly just like her Father did, "C'mon just say yes my precious pet I know you want to."

She looked at the light in her hands, "I um I-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her eyes tore away from the ball and it disappeared much to Cains dismay as she looked around in confusion, "What's that sound?"

"Probably a diseased bird this planet is full of vermin."

She frowned, "Oh that poor bird."

"Nevermind the diseased rat with wings my pet I need an answer!" He snapped through his wide catlike grin.

"Well I um gu- **CRASH!"**

They both turned their heads and zonia gasped when she saw a figure groaning in pain after falling on a bunch of garbage bags wearing a long red cape just like the dude in her book.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

Cain raised an eyebrow, "Tuxedo what now?"

"Oh shit fuck me that kinda hurt." He complained as he stood up and pushed the cape off him.

Zonias eyes widened, "BO?"

Bo smiled a shiteating grin and ran to her sweaty and out of breath, "Babe is that you?"

"Okay first don't call me babe and second How'd you get here and what happened?"

"Well my old man says hell and my brothers say the zoo and to answer your second question a bird." He said bluntly as zonia tried to wrap his words around her mind.

"As I said before pet this place is crawling with vermin their practically falling from the sky."

"Who's the stiff in the suit?" Bo whispered obnoxiously loud to Zonia.

"I am not some stiff in a suit boy I am the destroyer of worlds and perfection in its finest form I am Cain user of light and destroyer of life forms."

"Well okay Cain user of light and destroyer of life forms and so on I am Bo legendary ravager and outlaw."

Cain frowned and looked down coldly at the little urchin addressing him in disgust, "I think you have me mistaken for someone who gives a damn because I don't recall asking you for your mediocre and stupid name Bill."

"It's Bo," He corrected.

"Oh Whatever," He dismissed with an eye roll "As intriguing as it is having a dull conversation with you, we really need to be going come pet."

"Wait but I didn't even agree to your little deal remember," she pointed out but Cain ignored her.

"Come pet I am not asking you I am telling you!" He snapped while Bo shook his head in disapproval.

"Out of my way you little vermin." Cain shooed.

"Don't think so gramps," Bo grabbed zonia and she gasped when she felt a blade under her neck.

"What are you doing you idiot!"

"Shut up it's classic misdirection," he whispered and Can look unfazed by this, "Looks like we have ourselves an old fashioned stand off Cain my captain's orders are to not leave this planet without her she's my booty dead or alive!" He explained as he brought the knife closer.

"You are such an idiot we're both going to die and for the record its bounty not booty learn your grammar!" Zonia scolded.

"I know what I meant," She looked at him in disgust while Cain laughed causing them both to get goosebumps.

"What's so funny Cain you don't think I won't do it?" She gulped nervously unsure if he would actually go through with it.

"Oh please you couldn't kill her even if you wanted to."

"What?"

Cain rolled his eyes, "A slit throat is a mere scratch to beings like me but to a half breed like her I'm not really sure if she'd live or not."

Bo raised an eyebrow and took the knife away from her throat, "Half Breed?"

"Yes that's exactly what she is dear Billy a half breed you can thank her darling father for that one."

"Don't you bring him up!" She snapped angrily as she swiped Bo's knife away.  
"Hey that's my favorite knife!" He complained but quickly shut up when he saw her crazed expression, "That you can gladly have."

"Oh too bad so sad little girl get over it already, because last I checked your mine I look forward to the memories we are going to share."

"Dream on!" She threw the knife in the middle of his forehead and let out a crazed frowned when there was no blood coming out of his brain just a huge smirk.

"Is that really the best you've got pathetic really?" He plucked the knife out of the middle of his forehead not even a scratch.

"Impossible!" She spat why was this happening why wasn't he dead why was he still alive why was the universe torturing her like this.

"What are you?" Bo questioned.

"A beautiful being who doesn't feel pain nor death in other words I'm unkillable Boof!"

"It's Bo," He grunted honestly how many times did he correct him already.

She failed him she couldn't get vengeance she couldn't get justice she couldn't kill knees gave out as she clutched her head in pain her star was glowing again, "Babe whats wrong?"

"I don't feel so good," She admitted breathing heavily, cracks started to form on the ground beneath her everything hurt.

"Oh wonderful simply fantastic!" He cheered as he towered over her with a greedy look in his eye.

"Go away you monster!"

He kneeled down to her level, "Haven't you heard the saying don't bite the hand that feeds you pet I just want to help you relax."

"Heard of karma much it's a real bitch according to Rocket whatever that means."

Cain narrowed his eyes and put his hand on her forehead, "Hey what are doi-."

"Sleep." He commanded softly as he stroked her glowing star zonia's eyes closed and her limp body slumped onto him.

"You are going to be marvelous once you've shed your shell pet and then you'll finally be just like me won't that be wonderful? Now sleep for when you awaken your life shall surely begin pet."

Cain gathered her up and walked past a flabbergasted Bo, "Hey where are you going we're not finished yet!"

"Your still here I thought you would have run off by now Barry."

"It's BO you twat and you better put her down before things get ugly!" He threatened.

"Twat how dare you call me that you little pest I am a god and the most brilliant being in this entire galaxy!"

Bo rolled his eyes, "Whoever you are I really don't give a damn so buzz off creep cause I'm not letting you take her!"

"Whoever I am did you listen to word I said Brian!"

"IT'S BO!" He shouted for what felt like fifty times already.

"Oh whatever Ben why don't you be a good little pirate and split and maybe just maybe I'll let you keep your organs."

"Ha fat chance in hell buddy she's mine so to speak Capn's orders she's mine."

"Oh right your dear Captain who I paid to go get her for five billion units half before and the other half after."

Bo's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

"Who do you think hired you for this job booby."

"Her father did of course."  
"Oh right Mitus did," His body began to shift and mold in different directions with an aura of light around him and they Bo gaped at his sudden new was now shorter with pink skin, pointy ears and purple curly hair sporting white armor with a long purple cape along with a golden crown on his head.

"Oh Udonta please I'm begging you return my sweet daughter to me I'm just so worried about her all by herself out there. I'll pay you handsomely if you bring my offspring back without a scratch just please hurry I'm so concerned." He fake cried as the gears in Bo's mind grinded she wasn't lying she was telling the truth all along. That's why she snapped Cain's not her father he's con artist that managed to fool the unfoolable and lie his way through to Captain.

"Pretty great huh didn't even break a sweat just shed a few false tears and told a little white lie to your precious captain. The sap bought right into it he didn't even hesitate to take the job I knew he was the perfect fool for this. Always delivers no matter what no questions asked is certainly an impressive reputation Udonta gained for himself especially the child trafficking charges."

"Hey those are just rumors he wouldn't traffic kids dipshit that would be breaking the ravager code we don't do that." If anybody Yondu was the one who upheld the code the strongest and punished anyone who didn't. There was no way he would break his own rules that he enforced that would be crazy.

"Are you sure about that Billy?" Cain asked as Bo nodded his head, "I've been with those assholes for four freakin years as cabin boy, so I'm pretty positive we haven't broken the code at all."

"Then you must be stupid or too naive to not see Udonta and his crew for what they really are boy if your willingly following them blindly like a lost animal."

That couldn't be true he was too smart to be brainwashed by his fathers beliefs he wasn't some lost animal following them blindly right?

"Wait why are you here then if you hired us to go get her?" Bo questioned trying to stall for time.

"Udonta was going too slow for my liking and I don't like to wait just as much as I don't like interferences in my plans.I figured why not kill those pesky guardians causing me trouble and take my precious prize all in one go Bart. It's too bad you won't be alive much longer to tell any one of my plans to reform the galaxy in my races beauty." A light over took him and Bo fell backwards from whiplash and trembled in shock when he saw Cain with four eyes, flowy hair, and fang like teeth glowing like a bright placed Zonia down gently she was still in a deep sleep and would probably be for hours as he towered over Bo with balls of energy in his hands.

"Any last words Barry before your destroyed."

"Holy shit you're going to vaporize me!" Bo yelled.  
"No stop interrupting!"

"I'm going to suck the life out of you."

"What just give me a gun I'll kill myself!" Bo snapped honestly if he was going to die he would die on his own terms.

"Stop interrupting!"

"My teeth will uh," He sighed in annoyance, "Fine you were right the first time okay I'm going to vaporize you I just didn't want to admit you were right happy!" He lifted Bo up by his hair.

"Any last words Billy before I elimi- EW DISGUSTING!" Cain dropped Bo carelessly on the ground.

"What?"  
"Your scalp is covered in lice and grease."

"Makes sense I haven't showered in about oh say four month cycles," Bo shrugged as Cain looked at him in disgust with his legs wide open.

"That's disgusting how do you not shower!"

"Easy!" Bo grinned as his leg shoot up and kicked Cain straight in the nuts.

"By running like hell genius!" He laughed as he scooped the unconscious Zonia over his shoulder and made a dash out of the alley. While Cain grunted in pain and anger as he quickly stood up even though he didn't feel pain that was still a sensitive area. Cain picked up Bo's discarded knife from earlier and smelled it for a scent.

" **I'm coming for you Billy and your little pet too!"** He screamed as tracked Bo's scent down debating whether or not to slice him in half or into little pieces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh you are heavy as fuck babe," Bo complained to the unconscious Zonia and was glad she wasn't awake to hear that comment. He was turning randomly at each turn and was still severely lost with a hot unconscious girl draped over his shoulder with a purse.

"Great just great!" He complained he was about the go the other way around but bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are go- ZONIA!" The massive tattooed man yelled as Bo took a step back.

"Ravager I should have known what have you done to her I swear if you hurt her anyway I'm going to gut you!" Drax threatened as he pulled out his knife.

Nervous sweat started pouring down his neck as he slowly tried backing away, "Um well eh see I uh."

"I am groot." the tiny tree growled.

"What did you do to her ya little sicko." Rocket yelled.

"I didn't do anything to her rat if you would just let me fin-!"

"Oh right just like you didn't try to stick yer dick into her earlier ya pervert she's only eleven!"

" **HE DID WHAT!"**

"Uh Bye!" He started running as fast as his legs could take him trying to outrun a tiny twig, rat, and a muscled tattooed maniac who wanted to gut him.

" **YOU HURT MY BABY I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR SPINE OUT!"**

He continued running until he felt a hand pull him back into the dark he watched as the three maniacs who wanted to kill him turn another direction and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thanks man you saved my li- EEP!" There was a hook over his throat and a very scary bearded behemoth with a giant mace.

"The girl is she dead?"

"No-o just unconscious." Bo stuttered.

The man removed his hook, "Then there's still time then."

"Time for what exactly?"

"No time to explain Cain is on to you and her as we speak"

"Wait how do you know that dude?"

"It's Rahsaan Bo."

"How did you know my name? He asked what the hell was going on.

Rahsaan shushed him, "No more question we only have so little time left Bo come with me if you want to save her."

"What?"  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **I apologize for not updating sooner it's just it's so hard to update with so much homework but anyway I made this chapter super long and left off on a cliff hanger hope you like it and be sure to review I'm happy to answer any questions because it just makes my day.**


	25. Chapter 25

"How exactly do you know Cain," Bo asked the black bearded behemoth who was leading him to who knows where.

"I just do Bo." He stated bluntly much to Bo's annoyance he wasn't telling him anything.

"How'd you know my name I'm curious?"

Rahsaan remained silent and Bo had enough, "Okay stop this isn't going to work out dude if I can't trust you."

"What are you talking about you daft fool we are wasting valuable time."

"If we're going to be working together we need to be able to communicate better dude if we're partners."

Rahsaan rolled his eyes, "Oh please we are not partners."

"Yeah you're damn right dude not with that attitude we're not, I have half a mind of leaving with my girlfriend right now."

"You do that and you'll find yourself lacking a head and more specifically a body if you try to leave with her." Rahsaan threatened bluntly as he cracked his massive knuckles and narrowed his eyes.

"Now you're threatening me what's next are you gonna vaporize me like Cain, because you sure act like him alot and know way too much?"

"I am nothing like that pretentious dress up doll!" He bellowed in fury.

Bo raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You sure about that a second ago you threatened to decapitate me Hooky?"

"Call me that and I will crush you like a stick."

"Aw come on don't be like that dude why don't you just let bygones be bygones and let me off the hook."

Rahsaan's eye twitched as he brought out his huge mace, "That's it I'm done being politie brat!"

"Oh done being polite are you?" He took the safety off the blaster and pointed it at the older man's junk. If it's one thing his good for nothing sperm donor did it was teaching him intimidation was the key to life and the only way to get whatever you wanted.

"Looks like gun beats mace ma-." Rahsaan slapped the tiny gun away and Bo frowned he was weaponless with his unconscious girlfriend over his shoulder. Next to a psycho with a huge freakin mace and a hook for a hand so in other words he was screwed.

"You were saying Bo?"

"Best two out of three."

Rahsaan rolled his eyes and put his mace away, "You talk too much you know that and your stance is a joke if this were a real battle. Your guts would have been spilled in seconds Bo you can't always rely on that flimsy little pea toy."

"That flimsy little toy cost me half my paycheck in maintenance in upgrades!"

"You also have a terrible listening problem," Rahsaan scolded as he took Zonia from Bo.

"What are you doing give her back or so help me I'l- **Hey put me down immediately!"** Bo ordered trying to squirm out of Rahsaans hold.

"Relax little man I'm not going to hurt her and secondly your walking too slow for my liking so I'll just carry the both of you."

"This is embarrassing!" He complained,

"Don't care."

"Can you at least get my blaster."

Rahsaan shook his head, "No time."

"But thats my weapon I'm defenseless without it."

"You have fists don't you?" The olderman asked and Bo shook his head not sure where he was going with this.

"Uh yes?"

"There you go weapons."

"Uh you suck ass."

"Again don't care so stop whining we're getting close." He commented.

"To what exactly and you still haven't answered my question how do you know so much about Cain?"

He remained silent as he continued walking and Bo tsked, "Typical."

Zonia moved in her sleep and whimpered, "Hey relax babe relax your in good hands I won't let anything bad happen to you I swear on my collection of action figures." He promised.

"You have dolls?" Bo grinded his teeth.  
"Action figures not dolls!" He corrected in annoyance honestly his mint condition collectables were not toys and definitely not sissy dolls.

"Dolls action figures same thing Bo I have a collection of pelts and bones of my kills."

"That's not creepy at all that you have a collection of bones and probably your pasts victims not creepy at all. In fact I think I'm trusting you more with my girlfriends life now that you've shared that with me."

"Girlfriend I think not she is way out of your league you know that right?"

"Oh shut up!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let me get this straight you left Zonia and Groot alone while you were getting drunk at a bar. Managed to let her get taken by Yondu, almost got you and groot killed trying to save her, and you somehow escaped but lost Zonia again in the process only yo last she her unconscious in the hands of a ravager, am I hearing this correctly?" Gamora asked calmly.

Rocket shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty much."

" **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ROCKET!"** She nagged angrily at the cybernetic roaccon.

"In my defense I told her to stay put but no she didn't it's not my fault orphan girl got taken because she decided to talk to strangers. Then ran away because I hurt her wittle feelings by saying her daddy was dead big freakin deal it's still all her fault." Rocket complained.

Groot shook his head, "I am groot!"

Drax narrowed his eyes, "Zonia did nothing this whole mess is your doing rodent!"

Rocket rolled his eyes, "Oh please Pinkie is not as innocent as you think Drax she's a real whiny brat that can't stop crying for one minute."

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Peter asked, "Out of all the shitty stuff you've accomplished I think this is by far the worst thing you've ever done ranger rick. I didn't think it was possible but you've hit a new low and yet you still blame Zonia instead of yourself for everything."

"Pretty much and Quill you should really stop overreacting it's not that big of a deal."

Peter's right eye started to twitch did he really just say that after everything that just happened, "Not that big of a deal! Zonia is gone we're getting chased by Yondu and just to top it off Cain's here and guess what he's not happy one bit!"

"Oh, bitch bitch bitch Star munch are we gonna play the blame game all day because I'm getting pretty sick of it."

"How can you speak of games rodent when the little one is with that BOY a BOY! Rocket he could be doing unspeakable things to her as we speak." Drax stated in a horrified tone fearing the worst.

"She's so scrawny with little arms she's completely defenseless all by herself out there with that BOY!"

Rocket pinched his nose in annoyance, "Pinkie punched a man through a wall Drax she's not exactly defenseless remember or are too distracted by her innocence and purity crap."

"What are you ranting about now Rocket?" Gamora asked unamused.

"Pinkie she's the problem not me she has Drax wrapped around her thumb and the rest of you fooled by her little innocence act. Poor wittle me my daddy's dead and I never knew my mommy waaahh waaahh waaahhh!" Rocket faked sobbed.

"I am groot."

"Hey don't scold me little man I'm just saying the truth it's not my fault we got stuck with the problem." He air quoted.

"She is not the problem Rocket you are your carelessness nearly got the three of you killed. Not to mention Zonia being taken again so I suggest you look at your actions before criticizing someone else's." The former assassin scolded.

"Pinkie deliberately ran away from me what part of that do you idiots not understand! Ugh, fine what the hell let's go save pinkie so we can get off this dirtball planet and drop her off to the nearest orphanage or fairy meadow which evers closest!"

Peter looked at him in disapproval, "You are unbelievable!"

"I know." He grunted trying to ease the nagging bug in the back of his mind she ran off not his fault.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bo pointed to the sign on the boarded up door of the abandoned building with chipped windows, "The sign says it's condemned dude."

Rahsaan dropped Bo flat on his ass on the dirt ground, "I can see that I can read."

"I'm shocked muscle head can read," he commented slyly as he stood up and rubbed his sore ass.

"Says the one who has never been in bed with a woman."

"Hey I have too!"  
"Your pillow does not count besides now's not the time, we have more important matters than talking about your sad empty sex life."

Bo frowned, "Well unless you got a set of keys we're not getting in any time soon but luckily for us I'm a master lock pick. Give me a couple of minutes and this door will be open in no time."

"Don't bother I have the key right here." The beast grunted as he swung his massive mace and broke down the door with one swing, crushing it into thousand of splinters.

Bo's eyes widened, "Oh shit!"

Rahsaan walked past the stunned teen unamused, "Stop gawking and come we don't have much time Cain is on to you two."

The building looked like it had seen better days with its decaying stage and dusty worn out furniture. "Oh right the stiff in the suit I'm sure he won't find us any time soon I gave him a good beating."

"Kicking him in his testicles does not count as savagely beating it was a shameful and cheap move." The metal stairs creaked as they made their way up.

"But I won."

"You didn't win anything this isn't some a sport or game it's life so don't get cocky because you just got lucky."

"I still won him fair and square!"

"There is no such thing as fairness in this universe your either the predator or the prey in this universe. You got lucky off dumb luck and managed to escape from one the worst predators in the food chain Bo consider yourself don't know Cain like I do he's a merciless animal that knows no boundaries no limits. He takes whatever he wants by any means necessary always." The older man warned coldly.

"You'll protect us though right?"

The warrior sighed and gave Bo a stern look, "I can't promise you anything."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well this is going nowhere." The pink krylorian complained, everyone had split up to find the princess and so far trying to find a tiny pink child. In a place swarming with people proved to more difficult considering half of them were pink too.

"Maybe Kraglin had more luck." Tullk commented dryly trying to scoop out the crowd for zonia.

"I hope so." He knew if they didn't find the princess cap'n would have all their asses. Especially a certain cabin boy who was to blame for putting them in this mess Oblo bit his would be serious consequences to pay and Bo was the one who would have to answer for all of this. Sure the kid was an ass and he was dumb he was a dumbass, but he was his little dumbass. It wasn't like he was concerned about the boy hell no sentiment was like an infectious diseases that ate away at the brain. To him Bo was like a fungus that grew on him, sure their first meeting was rocky considering the little shit kicked him in the nuts. After he discovered Bo in one of the crates they had just stolen from some prestigious military academy. So what if he was put in charge of the little dumbass that got him in all sorts of trouble he was still his responsibility his fungus.

He pulled out his Communicator, "Line's too quiet considering the Bo's on the other line."

Tullk shrugged his shoulders, "Lad reported in oh ten minutes ago haven't heard from him since."

Oblo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "He's never this quiet especially on the comlink."

"Consider it a blessing and enjoy the silence."

"Something's wrong I have a bad feeling in my gut and if it involves Bo then something really bad is happening to that lil dumbass."

"Have some faith in the lad he's not that dingy but then again he's not exactly the sharpest of knife in the bunch."

Oblo laughed remembering the time the dumbass got so high that he got an embarrassing tattoo, "You can sure as hell say that again I'm gonna com him to make sure he's still breathing."

"Bo this is Oblo what's your status and or location over."

There was a faint static in the background and Oblo could have sworn he heard yelling in the background.

"Hello can you hear me Bo it's Oblo report back!"

"Ignore it!" A gruff manly voice from the other line yelled as tullk raised an eyebrow in confusion that definitely didn't sound like their cabin boy.

Must be a bad connection the older man thought, "Bo what's your status?"

"Zip it you uglyass moron can't you see I'm busy don't you think it's hard enough to deal with idiots all day without you pestering me too!" Bo yelled over the other line.

Oblo's eyes widened in surprise, "The hell did you just say boy because I know you did not just say that to me ya little shit!"

"No No Oblo I uh didn't mean that you your beautiful yeah I just can you just buzz off I'm talking to someone dude give me some privacy!"

"What? Your not making any sense are you high again because I swear i will put my foot up yer drugged up ass if you are!"

"No I'm not high Oblo I uh just this isn't exactly a good time and all man."

"Well excuse me Bo but I didn't realize you had such a busy schedule!"

Tullk rolled his eyes, "Give me that, He snatched the communicator from an angry Oblo, "Lad are you feelin' okay yer acting weird you're not smoking anything right because we talked about that remember."

"No tullk I'm not smoking anything I'm sober as can be," He lied.

"I'm fine really just searching for the princess and all so far I've got nothing."

"Same here lad there's no sign of her anywhere we need to regroup to scoupe the area out more where are you?"

"Um well I'-MMMMmmmpppp!" The only thing they could hear was muffled cries and static.

"Lad knock it off jokes not funny anymore tell me where you are."

The gruff voice from before answered, "Nowhere Bo's dead end of story don't call again!" The line went dead and both the men looked at each other in shock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The young teen looked at his crushed communicator in sorrow why couldn't he keep his nice things, "Why the hell did you break my communicator!" He demanded to the giant who was ignoring him. His attention was all focused on weirdly colored rocks from his satchel.

"Hello multiverse to meathead why did you break my communicator."

"You were going to tell them where you were and they would have taken the girl." He explained without even looking up at him as he started taking all the rocks out.

"No way I wasn't going to tell them I would have bullshited something."

"Sure you would have."

"You have serious trust issues man I swear I wouldn't have told the major buzz kill squad which consists of Tullk, Kraglin, Yondu, Naz, and Oblo. They always ruin my fun and never let me do anything. Tullk took away my drug stash, Kraglin blocked all my porn on my holopad, Naz made me get all my vaccines and Yondu won't let me have my own M-ship. But Oblo that jerk he's the worst one of the bunch he always makes me go to bed on time, won't let me party and drink with the crew, and he took me out of fight club can you believe that. Even though I was close to winning that asshole ruins the match and takes to me to the medbay I mean sure I had five broken ribs and a concussion. But it's the principle of the matter he totally ruined my reputation on the ship and now everyone thinks I'm pussyass bitch because of him!" He complained honestly he could take care of himself just fine he had been doing since he was small. His mother certainly didn't do it she thought leaving him inside his nursery all day without feeding or changing him was a bright idea. His glorious sperm donor of a father was too busy with the military to even acknowledge his third child. His brothers the gruesome twosome thought it would be funny to feed their baby brother spoiled milk and steal his toys yep aren't families just terrific.

"You are severely blind." The older man scolded as he shook his head.

"What now?"

"Come I have something to show you." Bo cautiously approached the older man and shuddered when he saw jagged scratch marks on the man's neck

"Oh jeez what happened to your neck."

"I got cocky one day and decided to go out hunting alone I spotted the perfect target for meat and killed it. Only little did I know I killed the baby the mother was not happy she pounced on me and started sinking her claws into me. Earlier that day I was told not to go because it was too dangerous for the runt of the tribe to hunt alone.I got injured because I ignored my elders and wanted to be my own man and follow my own agenda."

"That sounds reasonable enough they can't just order you around."

"I was only fifteen."

Bo paused, "Oh."

"Oh indeed,I would've died that day if my tribesmen didn't hear my loud piercing screams. They rescued me from the brink of death and it still haunts me to this day Bo it will never leave me it's permanently imprinted in my mind. You may think your a man but your not you're a pup the weakest of the litter and the most vulnerable of the tribe. Yet still the most eager you can not rush manhood it never goes well. You honestly think their intentions are bad because they bathe you, feed you, and protect you as if you are a small baby. You still have much to learn they are just shaping you protecting you from dangers you can't handle on your own. Don't take it personally they're just trying to help you because that's what tribes do they look out for each other."

"Wow I don't know what to say." He admitted bluntly was it possible he knew what he was going through how he felt like they had a connection.

"Just do me a favor and stop being so blind with their intentions it's bad enough you're dumb and navie. But blind I don't think so your will is strong for someone so young you will turn out to be an excellent warrior one day."

"You think that I can be like you someday."

The warrior frowned, "Not in a million years."

"Oh um," He blushed as he ruffled his hair.

"That's a compliment Bo trust me on this you don't want to turn out like me tribless and working for a psychotic tyrant."

"What happened to your tribe?"

"Their dead now."

They sat in awkward silence until Bo coughed, "So um what's up with the whole rock circle thing?" The young green boy asked trying to change the course of the awkward subject pointing to the colorful rocks around zonia who was lying on the floor.

"Protection." The older man stated bluntly as he put the last rock down, "Just incase."

"Just in case what exactly?"

"Incase she wakes up and my theory is correct about her."

"What theory?"

"I think she may have something dormant inside her that's been growing for many years and is ready to emerge from the shell at any moment."

"Shell what shell I heard Cain mention it earlier?"

Rahsaan sighed and pointed his hook at zonia, "That's the shell it's her."

Bo's eyes widened, "What?"

"Think about she's a halfbreed with raw power churning inside her untouched for so long, just waiting to be released by any means kind of power just doesn't go away it latches on to whatever it can to gain control so it can get free."

"What happens if it gets free?"  
"Then you can kiss the galaxy and zonia both goodbye."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Oh cliffhanger more to be answered in next chapter! Be sure to comment and review because I love feedback!**


End file.
